The Second Kaijudo Hero
by GeneicCode
Summary: A young boy discovers a great threat coming straight for him. Also, he learns that he is the only one who can stop it.
1. Chapter 1 - The Secrets of Kaijudo

_Oh my god this is so boring. Nothing interesting ever happens around here_

It was true. Every day, it was the same routine. Get up, get ready, go to school, wait for the longest part of the day to be over, take the longest walk ever to get home, do homework, and go straight to bed afterwards, just to wake up and do it all again.

Well, this day, something changed for our young hero, Dylan. But not in a good or exciting way.

"So, who can tell me how to answer this question?"

He raised his hand. "You carry the 1 over, and then you-"

DRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Oh, class is over. Read pages 241 to 243 and do question 1 to 5. Have a good day"

"Ugh, finally." Dylan got up, grabbed his bag, and walked towards the door. He took one step outside thinking about what he was gonna do when he got home, even though it was always the same, but then he felt pressure on his arm holding him back. When he turned around, it was his "friend", Jack.

"Hey there Dylan", Jack said in a surprisingly normal tone.

"Jeez, what now Jack? What, you want me to do your homework again?"

"No, not this time. I just wanted to see how you were."

"O...kay then" Dylan kept an eye on Jack's hand, which was moving slowly towards his pocket. He had some sort of glove there, it was completely covered in tech. He didn't get a good look, but he saw some fingers that looked like they could detatch. _Where have I seen that before?___He thought.

"Hey, Dylan, wanna come hang out with me after school? I want you to show me how you did that thing before. As far as I know, you don't have any special powers." His hand got even closer to the pocket, blocking the glove from my sight.

"Uhh... Yeah sure, I'd love to- Wait what 'thing' did I do? I don't remember doing anything special that anyone else can't" To be honest he only said yes because he was fearing for his life, which is the only reason he said yes.

"You know, remember when you were flying through the air carrying some sort of weird green weapon-like object."

"I don't know what you're- wait... I think I saw that... Yeah, I saw that. From ground level. I.E. it wasn't me"

"Oh, so you wanna do this the hard way. Okay, fine. I'm cool with that." It was at this point he ripped his glove from his pocket as fast as he could and put it on.

"Woah, what's that?"

"Oh, this? Well, since everyone else is gone," he gestured around, and it was true, everyone left "I can show you." Jack thrust his hand forward, detatching the fingers from the glove, but they didn't fall down. It looked like 5 whips made with some weird lightning thing holding the glove at one end and the fingers on the other. Each finger moved together, and then seperated, and it looked like they ripped through the fabric of space, making some sort of portal. He then grabbed Dylan with the non-gloved hand and threw him through, and followed him in.

Dylan was pretty sure that Jack made a portal to Hell, because everything had fire and lava. "Oh god, where did you take me?" He asked.

"Good question, good question indeed. This is the 'Fire Civilization' of the 'Realm of Kaijudo', or the 'Veil'., as most people call it. The perfect place for us to fight"

"Uhh... What do you mean fight?"

"I mean like fight with these" Jack then pointed his gloved hand towards nothing, and the thumb and the pinky of his glove came off and made a portal. Then the other fingers came off, pulling a giant man made of stone out.

_That looks just as familiar as the techy glove, _Dylan thought. "What is that?" Dylan asked, all scared, but instead of pointing at the giant, he pointed at the glove.

"Oh this?" Jack asked, gesturing at his glove. "To be honest I thought you'd ask about the giant, but that doesn't matter. This is called a 'Tech Gauntlet'. I can use it to travel to this place, called the 'Veil', or to summon creatures, like the 'Earthstomp Giant' that you see now"

"Ok, new question" Dylan said. "How will I fight?"

"That's the thing" Jack said. "You won't fight."

"That's just not fair"

"Well, that's how I do it. Let's 'fight'" Jack punched the air, and the "Earthstomp Giant", as it was apparently called, also punched. It seemed like Jack was showing off, because the giant just punched straight forward, and since he was giant, it missed by a lot. But then, the Giant slammed his fist on the ground, right on top of Dylan.

Dylan lifted his arms over his head in a protective position in an attempt to protect himself that he thought would fail. He closed his eyes waiting for his life to be over, but when he opened them, he was surrounded by some sort of protective dome, and the Giant's ahand stopped right on top. He looked around, but he was the only one inside the dome, so he was clearly the one making the dome.

"This was the real reason I brought you here," Jack said. "Most people need a 'Tech Gauntlet' or a 'Duel Gauntlet' in order to project their 'mana' into a shield. You are the only person who can project their mana without one. You can also cast spells without one, however you can't summon creatures without a gauntlet like some other people.

"Ok, new question. Why me?" Dylan said.

"You're asking me some questions I don't have answers to. Although, maybe my boss will"

"Fine, take me to your boss. But first, is there a catch to getting answers?"

"Yes. If we give you your answers, You have to join us. Of course, you also have the choice of staying here in the 'Fire Civilization'.

"Or I could take him" a mysterious voice said. He sounded about 14 or 15.

"Who's there?" asked Jack. Then 3 mysterious figures in hoods came over, one riding an armored half-dragon, one riding a giant purple horned rat, and one on foot with 2 creatures, a robot-girl made of gold and a weird short robot made of water shaped kind of like a cross between a water tank and a toilet. They each looked familiar to Dylan slightly, but Jack knew exactly who they were.

"Who are they?" Dylan asked "I feel like I've seen them before."

"Oh no. No no no not now. Dylan, quick, let's go!" Jack screamed.

"Actually, he's coming with us" a female voice said this time, again 14 or 15, coming from the one riding the rat.

"Yeah, he comes with us" another male voice said, coming from the person on foot. They all sounded the same age.

"No, he's coming with me to work with the Choten" Jack said, saying the word "Choten" longer than he had to.

"What? The Choten is back? What could he possibly be up to this time?" the first guy said.

"Who's the Choten?" Dylan asked? _And why does it sound familiar?_

"We'll explain that later, assuming you come with us" said the girl.

"And if you come with me we'll explain it to you the right way" said Jack.

"We could just say right now that he's after world domination" said the third unknown person.

"World domination? Really?" asked Dylan, sounding very concerned now.

"He is not after world domination, he is trying to save the world from being taken over by the creatures of the 'Veil'." said Jack.

"By taking it over himself?" asked Dylan.

"Uhh... I'm not sure about that actually." said Jack. "That doesn't mean I'm changing sides"

"Then you're freaking stupid... Uhh... I'm sorry, what's your name?" asked the first mysterious person.

"Why would I say?" asked Jack.

"Oh, that's Jack. He's kind of an ass." said Dylan.

"Ok then... Where are Fingers and Heller?" asked the third person.

"Who? I only work solo, not with others. The Choten was ok with it when I asked if I could work by myself." said Jack. "I guess after this I'll have to work with others, unless I bring Dylan in myself.

"Why do you guys want Dylan?" asked the girl.

"The Choten would have use of someone who can control mana without a gauntlet." Jack said. At this point, all the unknown hooded people stared at me.

"You can? I've never met anyone who can do that. The only person who can do anything close to that is him" the girl said gesturing to the first person.

"Not only can he control mana without a gauntlet, with a gauntlet he would be able to make weapons with mana." said Jack

"Well that sounds useful, I'd see why the Choten would want someone like that." the first person said. "Why would you spoil all your plans to us?"

"I didn't. Just some of them, the worthless ones that can go public" said Jack.

"Hey, uh, Jack?" said Dylan, trying to get Jack's attention

"Ya?" Jack said. Dylan pointed to Jack's feet. Apparently Jack was standing on a fiery geyser that was about to go off. "Oh... Well... Uh oh."

"Should we go before that thing goes off?" asked Dylan.

"YES!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Ok. Just... Drop me off where I was before I came here. As much as I hate saying this, Jack too." Dylan said. _There's someone I wanna see, _he thought.

"Alright, but we're wiping your memories of this whole thing." said the first person.

"No, I'm taking him with me." Jack said. He then grabbed Dylan's arm, opened a portal and tried throwing him in. Before he went inside though, something exploded and he fell unconscious.

_Oh my god what happened? All I remember is being grabbed and then... wait where am I?_ Dylan wondered. He sat up and looked around. He was in a stone cave lying down on some sort of Martial Arts training mat. He was in some sort of library with 5 sections, each colored. One was red, one was blue, one was green, one was yellow, and one was dark-purple. In the opposite direction there was a pool filled with tiny squid objects, so tiny that they could fit in a bottle, and also yellow ball-shaped robots were floating around, and it looked like they had cameras. To his right there were 3 kids, odds are the same ones from before. One was a blonde girl wearing a purple ganutlet, kind of like the gauntlet Jack was wewring, but not with as much tech. Also there was a Japanese boy with a gold gauntlet, again, not with as much tech. Finally, there was an intelligent looking black boy with a blue gauntlet, slightly more techy, but still not with as much tech.

"Looks who's finally awake" the Japanese boy said, with a slight accent, but not as much as Dylan expected.

"Ya, he's finally coming 'round" the girl said. Dylan noticed she was standing so close to the Japanese kid that he was surprised they didn't merge into one person. He chuckled at the thought of it.

"What's so funny?" the black kid was talking now.

"Nothing, just... Did Jack burn his butt?" Dylan asked

"No, we had to pull him out of there because Ray suggested it" the girl said gesturing to the Japanese kid. Ray, that takes care of one name.

"Well he did have a point." Dylan said.

"See Allie? I'm not the only one that thinks like that." said Ray. Allie, that makes two

"You're the only one of us though." said the black kid.

"Shut up Gabe, you know what I meant" Ray said. Gabe, that's all of them.

"Alright let me see if I got this right" Dylan said. He then pointed to each individual person and said their names: "Ray, Allie, Gabe. Did I get that right?"

"Yup" they all said in unison.

"And your Dylan, right?" Ray said.

"Uh, yeah, that's right. Anyways, what is this place?"

"We'll discuss that over smoothies. There's a place nearby." Allie said.

"Smoothies? Really? Not chicken or a sandwich?" Dylan asked.

"Where would we get that stuff where we could afford it?" Gabe asked.

"I'm gonna ask a question before responding to that one. What city is this in?" Dylan asked.

"San Campion. Where we picked you up, in this place it'd be pretty far north of here." Ray said.

"Yeah, Canada. Look, I'm not discussing anything important without a proper meal in my belly. Either we go to a Subway or I'm just going home. Either way I have the money." Dylan said firmly.

"Fine. Whatever you want. But I've never heard of Subway to be honest." Gabe said. "And I'm the one who knows everything here, at least more than these two." Ray and Allie looked insulted at that.

"You probably just don't have it in San Campion. Come on, if you show me the fastest way there I'll buy." Dylan said.

"We know a pretty fast way. Canada is where we have our fire outpost, so we have a mana tunnel leading there." Allie said.

"I understood almost none of that, just explain it to me at Subway." Dylan said

"Ok, but first, isn't a subway a transportation service?" Gabe asked.

"Wrong Subway. Look, can we just go there already? I'm starving and I want things explained to me, like why me?" Dylan said.

"Alright, fine. Mana tunnels are this way." Gabe said, and then he , Ray, and Allie took Dylan to the tunnels to go to Canada.

"So, did you capture him?"

"No, but I did get a sample of his DNA. Not enough to make an army like you wanted, but enough for one guy to capture the original. This one sample contains a lot of blood, which seem to be where mana is stored"

"You say this like I didn't know it. What is your point?"

"Well, I ran tests on a blood sample, it turns out, his blood is a one of a kind. It's not just his control OVER the mana that's different, but the mana itself"

"Mmm, this is... intriguing. And you said you collected enough to make one copy of him?"

"Yes. You wouldn't even need a human to experiment on. This blood has some sort of healing properties in it. Find a way to speed it up, and you got a copy of Dylan, but he would be different. He'd be loyal to his creator."

"Ah, you never fail to disappoint me, Jack. Since you brought it in, you shall name the project, and you may also be the one to do it's teachings, if you'd like"

"Well, if that's the case, I'd say we name it... Project... Seto."

"Alright. Project Seto. An exact replica of Dylan. Thank you for bringing this in to me. I'll need to gather further DNA from him to figure out how we're gonna speed up his cloning process. You can do that, right Jack?"

"Yes, Lord Choten. I will have it done as soon as I can."

"Thank you. Alright, you can leave now Jack. However be warned, if he has the capabilities they say he has, then he will not be easy to defeat. You'll have to find his weakness first."

"Oh, I've got his weakness" With that said, Jack walked out of the room grinning.

**So this was my first chapter of the series. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, saying whether the chapters should be shorter or longer. Also, I might put Ray and Allie in a relationship based on what I've seen in the show. For those who have also seen it, tell me if it's a good idea. I'm going to put the masters in the next one, including Brightmore. I'll have him re-join the Duel Masters as an acolyte or have him be like a renegade, because of what happens at the end of season two. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a review, see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Duel

"So you said that these are called 'Mana Tunnels,'" Dylan said just as they stepped out of the Canadian 'Outpost', as it was called. "Is that what they're actually called, or is that just a name you gave them?"

"Actually, they're called 'Ley Lines', I'm sure you've heard of them once before" Gabe said.

"Yeah, but I never actually knew what they were." Dylan said. When Gabe opened his mouth to try explaining, Dylan cut him off, saying "Not to be rude, but that wasn't an invitation to start explaining."

"Alright, fine, but you didn't have to be rude." Gabe said.

"I said I was trying not to be. And not to mention I'm paying." Dylan said as the four of them walked through the door.

"Ah, Dylan, welcome back! I haven't seen you in a while. What'll you have?" the cashier asked.

"I'm actually ordering AFTER everyone else. They're gonna explain something to me, and it makes it seem harder if they explained it individually." Dylan said, feeling Allie, Ray and Gabe mentally cursing him.

"Really? What are they gonna explain to you, because I bet I know it." the cashier said after Dylan went to the back of the line.

"I dunno, wasn't it like some sort of martial art? Uhh, Karate! Yeah, that's it." Dylan said, saying the first lie that popped in his head, also confusing the other three as to why he hadn't tried to say the truth.

After everyone ordered, they found a table and sat down, and the first thing anyone said was Ray saying "Why did you tell your friend we did Karate!? It's not called Karate, it's called-"

Dylan cut him off "You might not wanna say the name here. The reason I said Karate, it was the first thing that popped into my head, and clearly a Martial Art where you go to another dimension that I don't know about? Probably a secret. Now, could you explain what I am and what my role is in this whole thing is?"

"You may wanna control how loud you're voice is." said the cashier, holding up a grey fingerless glove. Everyone (except Dylan who had never seen it before) looked surprised.

_It looks familiar, but to what? Ah, everytime I think about this my head hurts_. Dylan thought.

"You're a duelist? I don't recognize you, so you can't be the fire specialist." Gabe said.

"Have you SEEN a specialist before? I AM the fire specialist, at least here. There's more than one outpost" the cashier said. "Name's Cole by the way."

"Huh... Well I'm Ray, this is Allie and this is Gabe." Ray said, gesturing to him and both of his friends.

"Nice to meet you guys. And you?" Cole said, pointing at Dylan.

"Ya, haha, very funny. You addressed me by name when we walked in." Dylan said.

"I know. Hey, I hear that Master Chavez and Master Natiya quit their positions as fire and water masters. Is that true?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. Last I checked it was still open." Ray said.

"I'm gonna apply. Hey, they moved here if you wanna stop by. They should have given you their numbers" Cole said.

"Wait... I heard those names before. Ya, Mr. Chavez is my math teacher, I see him all the time in the hallway with someone untill they pass by my math class, and he walks inside." Dylan added.

"Wait, you know Chavez?" Ray asked.

"Yeah... And I also know someone else who wears one of those gloves." Dylan said, gesturing to Cole's glove. "What was her name? I think it started with an A."

At this point, Dylan had 1 person who kinda stopped listening, 1 person who just plain didn't care, 1 person staring at him like this person was interested, and 1 person who was getting mad.

"If this is who I think it is, I am going to-" Allie said before Dylan cut her off.

"Forget it, we're majorly off topic. Ok, so Jack said I had the power to 'control mana differently than others'. Anyone wanna explain what the hell that means?" he asked.

"Alright, I'll do it." said Gabe. "Ok, so mana is this energy that flows through you. You can use a gauntlet," he said as he took his own grey fingerless glove out, put it on, and transformed it into a blue glove with fingers on it "to channel mana and either summon a creature, make a shield, or cast a spell. However, if you have the right blood-type, and I guess your family does, you can control mana without the gauntlet, and also control it in special ways. I heard Jack say you needed a gauntlet to access these 'abilities' we'll call them, and for all I know that's true. But there's a chance you can have full control over mana without a gauntlet."

"Alright" Dylan said. _So it's called Kaijudo. And I can do things others can't. This is awesome_ he thought to himself. "Anyways, enjoying the sandwiches?"

"Yeah, they're delicious. Thanks." Ray said, biting into his "Meatball Marinara".

"They are pretty good." Allie said, almost done her "Turkey Breast and Ham".

"They're ok, I guess." said Gabe, finishing off his "Subway Melt".

"Good to hear you say so." Dylan said, eating the last of his "Pizza Sub".

"So, ready to head back to San Campion?" Ray asked.

"Hang on. I gotta grab some stuff from my house first. It's not far, so I shouldn't be too long." Dylan said.

"Alright, just hurry" Allie said. Clearly she was eager.

"Actually, Dylan, do you have any family that live with you?" Ray asked.

"No, but I don't really like talking about it. If you're offering me a place to stay, no thanks. Anyways, I'm gonna head home, grab some stuff, and we'll go to the temple. Wanna come?" Dylan asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ray said.

"I'll go." Allie said. Dylan thought she saw her and Ray look at each other wehn she said that.

"I'm keeping you two away from my bedroom. Gabe, you coming?" Dylan asked right before Allie kicked him kn the nuts. _HOLY CRAP THAT HURTS! _he thought.

"Ya, sure, I'll come." Gabe said.

"Have a look around, get comfortable. In the few places you can." Dylan said.

"Do you have a Playbox?" Ray asked.

"No, they don't make those here. We have a Playstation and an Xbox. And before you say anything, they came brfore Playbox" Dylan said while looking for his dad's box. "Besides, once we're done here we're going to that cave that you guys call the 'Temple'."

"Ya, and judging by the amount of clutter it'll take about maybe 1-" Gabe said before Dylan cut him off.

"More second?" Dylan said while holding the box. "Come on, let's open it."

"You never said we were gonna open the box, you never even said it was a box." Allie said.

"If this box has what I think is in here, it's not gonna be as much use in a box. That's why I'm opening it now." Dylan said.

"Fine, open it now. We're waiting outside though." Allie said.

"Alright" Dylan said, and when they left he ripped the box open. He saw a grey fingerless glove, no doubt a gauntlet, and a stone tablet, colored golden, like one of the sections at the cave. First he put on the glove, which disappeared when he put it on, or rather turned invisible, because he could still feel it. Then he picked up the stone tablet, and it had a creature on it, as well as a name. Dylan said it quietly out loud.

"Twilight Archon..."

"Hey Dylan, you were in there for a while. Everything ok?" Allie asked me.

"Yeah, it's just..." Dylan thought about it. He decided to just ignore it. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, ok. Just so you know, when you're ready you can talk to us." Allie responded.

"Well he clearly will never be ready to talk because you won't be seeing him." a voice said. Everyone turned around to face it. The voice was Jack. "Hi there." he said, waving his tech gauntlet hand.

"Guys... You may wanna stand back." Ray said.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. Go ahead and fight me. Let me guess. We're in a wide open space, so you're going to use... 'Tatsurion the Unchained'? Jack asked.

As if he was confirming his suspicions, Ray shouted out "Tatsurion the Unchained!" and also did a few motions with his hands and a flip. The same dragon thing from before came out of the portal that was made after he made the last motion with his hands.

"Who are we fighting?" the dragon (who Dylan learned was named "Tatsurion") asked.

"This." Jack said before thrusting his hand out and shouting "Flametropus!"

"Oh... That... That's just great. Isn't two times against this thing enough Ray?" Tatsurion asked.

"Not now Bob." Ray said. Dylan didn't even bother asking why he said "Bob" instead of "Tatsurion".

Ray jumped on Tatsurion's back and told him to rush the Flametropus using his gauntlet. Flametropus slammed both of his fists down on top of Tatsurion, who barely dodged and ended up scraping his right legs. He got up and rushed again, but this time Flametropus kicked Tatsurion, and it was a direct hit, and Dylan thought he died.

"Who's next? Oh, that's right, none of you are a duelist that's as strong as Raiden. At least, not one with a Gauntlet."

At that moment Dylan thought back to the box.

"Huh.., hey wait, there's more" Dylan said, moving the tablet of "Twilight Archon" out of the way and looked at these things called Katas for summoning different types of creatures. From the color of the tablet, he'd say it's a light type creature.

Dyland started laughing.

"What's so funny? What are you saying you have a gaunt-... Uh oh." Jack said, cutting himself off when he realized that he actually did have a dueling gauntlet. "Well do you even have a creature to summmon?" he asked as I activated my gauntlet, which everyone found weird because nothing was there.

"Yes, I actually do." Dylan said grinning from ear to ear. Then he did the light creature kata from the scroll while shouting "TWILIGHT ARCHON!" Then, a portal opened, and the creature that came out looked like a warrior in golden armor, with 8 black legs, like a spider, and red angel wings.

"Dylan... How... How did you..." Allie asked, but she was stuttering.

"I'll explain later." Dylan said.

"Where am I? WHO SUMMONED ME HERE!?" Archon shouted.

"That would be me. I'm... Not important right now. Wanna fight?" Dylan said.

Archon looked at the giant Flametropus, and said "Always." He then rushed forward, faster than Tatsurion did, right up to Flametropus's foot (which he was bigger than), then flew up, sticking a sword in the foot before Flametropus could retaliate, but he never removed it, so Archon's sword just made a large cut from Flametropus's toe to his head and out the top, finishing Flametropus in one hit.

"Wanna give that another try Jack? If you have another creature I'm sure Archon would be happy to fight him or her." Dylan said.

"Uhh... Uhhhhhh... This- th- th- thi- this isn't over." Jack said before he ran away.

"Dylan... What the hell just happened?" Ray asked. "How did you know about that creature?"

Dylan showed him the tablet that was in the box.

"How did you learn to summon it though?" Allie asked before Dylan threw the kata scroll at her

"I didn't even roll it all the way down, I just looked at the first five. Who knows what's in there?" Dylan said.

"Hang on a second... Your name is Dylan? I knew your father, I was his partner creature." Archon said.

"Giving that he's the one that gave me the box, that doesn't surprise- Wait you were HIS creature? After learning my family history, I suspected he was a duel master, but I wouldn't expect him to give me his creature. Ah, whatever. That was awesome dude! Like seriously, how'd you do that?" Dylan asked.

"I'm fast and strong. At least stronger than that evolved under false terms in my civilization." Archon responded.

"Does that sound familiar to you guys?" Dylan asked as he looked in the kata scroll for learning how to banish a creature. Convenientaly, is was the 6th kata on there, and it was 2 simple hand gestures.

"A little. Ah, I'm sure it's nothing." Ray said.

"Ok then" Dylan said as he banished Archon. "Should we go back to the temple now? If I'm gonna stop any of this from happening, I need two things. Training, and some sort of backup. Also, how much trouble could one acolyte cause?" Dylan asked.

"Don't ask questions like that until the end of your first week." Allie said.

"Let's just go already. I wanna get this over with so even if it doesn't go well I can forget the whole thing." Dylan said.

"Did someone tell him about that part? People aren't supposed to be told about that part." Gabe said.

"I heard that." Dylan said.

"What do you think you're doing? You expect us to just accept a new acolyte in here? We don't even have all five masters." Master Jaha said. She was a tall black-haired middle-aged woman with skulls in her hair and a long dark robe. Ray, Allie, and Gabe told Dylan that she used to look a lot older.

"We brought him here because we think he can take down the Choten." said Ray

"Need I remind you you've already done that. Twice." said Jaha.

"Well we need Dylan. If the Choten gets him he'll try again. And he might succeed this time too, because there isn't another duelist like Dylan." Gabe said.

"Well... I can't teach him anything in summoning or controlling a creature... Well, what do you mean when you say 'isn't another duelist like Dylan?"

"He has special abilities, he can control mana in a way no one's ever seen. I'm the most skilled dueliet here, I could teach him about summoning and controlling creatures." Ray said.

"Tell you what. If he can actually take down the Choten, I'll give him one chance. But only one." Jaha began. "You will engage in battle with Ray, the best duelist here. If you come close to winning while he is holding **nothing **back, he will teach you how to control a creature properly. If you win, you will come to me and I will school you in mana control, like spells, and it may help you access your other 'abilities'. If you lose... Well, you will see."

"If that's the only way, I'm on board." Dylan said.

"Really? No one else is ever that confident about getting into combat with my best student. Why are you so confident?" Jaha said.

_Huh... Should I tell her about my combat with Jack or should I let her be surprised? _He wondered.

"So, Jack. Did you succeed in getting the sample?"

"No, I failed. My first one."

"What happened?"

"He... Uhh... He summoned a powerful monster."

"Who was the powerful monster that he summoned?"

"He... Uhh... He summoned 'Twilight Archon'."

"WHAT!? HOW!?"

"He IS more powerful than that kid you got defeated by last year. What was his name again?" Jack said, smirking. Hopefully his master won't see.

"I told you never to mention him. Well, it's too early to do things myself. Whatever. How's the progress on Project Seto doing?"

"It's almost complete. By the rate it's moving, it should finish by tomorrow morning. But he'll have knowledge of his abilities, and how to use them, because I'm putting those thoughts in there, as well as his purpose."

"Excellent. I can almost taste the victory"

"Well I should get back to work. But quick question first. What will happen with me when Project Seto is finished? He will be doing my purpose."

"He will not be as strong as him. He'll need assistance to capture Dylan."

"Alright. Thank you Lord Choten. Sorry I let you down."

"Og, don't apologize. How would you know he would summon an extremely powerful creature and take out your... Uhh... What was it you used?"

"A... Uhh... A Flametropus."

"A what now?"

"A Flametropus. Why? That's the creature you recommended."

"Do you remember what else I recommended?"

"Uhh... No... I don't. I remember you saying 'if the recommended creature dies, then you flee."

"I also said if my first recommended creature is defeated, then use Ra-Vu. I'm sure it's old master won't need it anymore, so we're free to use it as we please."

"Why won't his old master won't need it?"

"That's a good question." he said, turning the lights on in the cells. "Maybe you can answer that for him, Nigel ol' bean."

**This was my second chaper. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment for what Dylan's response should be, whether he should tell her why he's so confident or just let her surprised. Also, say where Dylan should place in the battle. Win, barely a loss, or a win on a technicality like some movies. If the third one, I'm gonna have the battle on the same day Project Seto attacks the temple. Also, what should the first thing Dylan learns is? Making mana wings to fly, making a big mana sword, shooting mana blasts, or picking objects up by wrapping it in mana. Also, leave a review. Should it be shorter, longer. Also, I'll post everytime either I get 15 new visitors, 1 new follower, or if 4 days go by.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dylan's Doppelganger

"Well?" Jaha asked. "Why are you so over-confident?"

"There's not really much to tell, I mean I've seen him in action, he's not actually that good." Dylan said, getting a punch from both Ray and Allie.

"Mmm. I see. Well, maybe that bruise will give him an advantage." Jaha joked, pointing at the spot where Ray punched him. Allie punched him in the same spot.

"Yeah, maybe." Dylan said, pretty much un-phased by the punch. All he did was move his shoulder in a circle, then activated his invisible gauntlet, surprising Jaha.

"How... How did you...?" Jaha said, un able to finish the sentence.

"No idea. I put in on and it turned invisible, but I can still activate it" Dylan said.

"Where did you get it though?" Jaha asked.

"Uhh... Well, I..." Dylan started when he was cut off by someone.

"Hey guys!" a female voice shouted before someone ran over. She had brown hair and was wearing overalls.

"Hey Lucy, this is our friend Dylan" Ray said. Dylan found it weird that he called him his "friend" when he only just met him.

"I wish I could stay and chat, but I gotta get going. I didn't get a good chance to look through that box at my house." Dylan said.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me where you got your gauntlet. And why doesn't it seem like it represents one specific civilization? Most of the people here have gauntlets that represent darkness, light, fire, water, or nature." Jaha said.

"Would this count as an explanation? And if not can I give it to you to get out of explaining?" Dylan said, holding out the 'Twilight Archon' tablet.

"You... You... Where did you get this?" Jaha asked.

"You ask a lot of question. If I hand it to you, can I go away without answering them?" Dylan asked.

"Argh... Yes, you may go." Jaha said, taking the tablet from him.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow for my test." Dylan said before he left.

_Alright, let's see what else is in here. _Dylan thought. He opened the box again, and the first thing he saw was a darkness tablet, but there was a tint of brown and green on it. He read it, and it said "Khordia, the Soul Tyrant".

_Khordia... I think I've heard of him before. Not sure where from though. Whatever. What's the next one. _he thought, putting Khordia's tablet down, making a row, and taking the next one, which read "Ba'kaar Frostwing".

_Ba'kaar... Frostwing? This one also seems kind of familiar. Then again I guess now anything will. _he thought, putting it down next to Khordia's tablet and taking out the next one, which read "Heretic Prince Var-rakka".

_Heretic Prince... Sounds like some kind of technological leader... Or a cyber... Something. I'm not sure. _he thought, as he put down Var-rakka's tablet and taking the next tablet from the bag. It read "Dragon Knight Volaron"

_Volaron. That name seems to fit... Something that I know of. I'm not sure what though._ he though as he put Volaron's tablet aside and reached for the last one, but grabbed a note first. Here's what the note said:

"Dear Dylan

I know you get tempted by a lot of things, but no one has summoned this creature and lived.

If you still want to summon it, I'm sure you can control it, but just in case, only use it in a dire emergency

Sincerely,

The same people who left this package for you.

P.S. We are keeping our identity a secret for your own protection."

"My own protection? What would I need protection from?" Dylan asked. He just forgot about it and grabbed the last tablet. Inscribed on the tablet was the name...

**I left out the name, because of spoilers. Also, I DID mark this as suspenseful. You'll see the creature shortly though, maybe in the next chapter.**

"Ok, so that looks powerful. The name definitely sounds familiar." Dylan said, putting the tablet near the other 4 to go grab a bag to put them all in... With the exception of _ _ _ (That's what I'm doing with the mystery creature's name from now on until Dylan uses it), who he put in a secure location... Wait, Canada doesn't have one.

Dylan, realizing this, got up and went to Subway with the tablet. When he opened the door, there were only four people on the street,who Dylan recognized, heading to his house.

They were Ray, Gabe, Allie, and Lucy.

"Huh... Why are they here?" Dylan said before they got within earshot, and hid the tablet behind his back. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were seeing if you wanted to hang out. Lucy wanted to try Subway after w-" Allie said

"Jaha wanted to search my house didn't she?" Dylan asked.

"Too obvious, huh?" Allie asked.

"Fine. Hang on." Dylan said before he walked away, keeping the tablet out of their eyesight. He hid it in a hole in the couch, which he fixed up with staples.

"What's going on in there?" Ray shouted to Dylan.

"If Jaha is checking this place I should make it seem in order. And also destroy the box." Dylan said.

"And everything in it?" Allie asked.

"No, I want her finding those. They're just some tablets with creatures as strong as 'Twilight Archon'." Dylan said, although it was bullshit, since he had another one that was clearly stronger. "But I'll take ONE with me, because she might keep me from using the ones she grab." he added as he grabbed "Khordia, the Soul Tyrant" and threw it in his bag, grabbing his wallet and going to the door.

"Alright, let's go. Oh, you don't have to pay again. It's on us this time." Allie said.

"No, come on. I mainly paid last time so I could get information out of you. Besides, Cole gives me a discount." Dylan said.

"Oh, ok then. I guess Dylan DOES pay again." Gabe said. "After all, we have someone else here with us."

"Alright let's go. And it's also pretty late, wanna stay at my place?" Dylan asked.

"Late? What time is it?" Lucy asked.

"Almost midnight. If you guys DO stay here, I got two couches and a bunk bed... And a double bed." Dylan replied.

"Ok, we'll stay at your place. Seems like a lot for people you just met a few hours ago." Ray said.

"I second that." Allie said.

"Third." added Gabe.

"I would add to that, but I technically just met him a half an hour ago." Lucy said.

"Whatever. Let's just head to Subway." Dylan said, annoyed.

"Alright." everyone said.

"Wow, these ARE good." Lucy said, with a mouthful of a B.L.T. in her mouth. Everyone else got what they ordered earlier in the day. Cole was off shift, and was replaced with none other than Jack... Nah I'm just messing with you, Cole was still there.

"So, who's the new girl?" Cole asked.

"Oh, this is Lucy. I met her in the temple." Dylan said.

"We met her at school before she started Kaijudo." Gabe said. Ray and Allie nodded.

"And I met her just now" Cole said, sitting extremely close to Lucy.

Oh, I should have mentioned before that Cole will go after any girl that looks available. The reason he didn't go after Allie was because she looked like she was dating Ray. LOOKED like she was.

"Cole, don't you have a girlfriend?" Dylan asked. If Lucy wasn't resisting before, she was now.

"You have a what now?" she asked.

"It's, a, it's nothing. We broke up months ago." Cole said.

"If that's true then you made up with her yesterday, because I saw her making out with you during your shift at Subway. I would have walked in if she wasn't there." Dylan said

"That wasn't me. I was off that day." Cole said.

"That's not what she told me." Dylan said, pulling out his phone and opening a conversation from "Rebecca Lunus."

"How did you meet Rebecca Dylan?" Allie asked, getting interested. "Do you like-"

Dylan cut her off. "She's my sister. When I said I lived alone, that was bullshit. But it's just me and her, and she's my age."

"Oh." Allie said.

"Although, I think I've stated at least once before that there IS someone I like." Dylan said.

"Oh yeah, how IS Luna?" Cole said seductively. At this point Dylan snapped, jumping over the table to get to the fire specialist Subway worker.

"Ok, I think we'll be going." Ray said, pulling Dylan off of Cole and paying extra, saying "keep the change", even though it WAS all change that he gave.

"Alright, good night, I'm heading to bed." Dylan said.

"Wait, before you go to bed," Allie began. "who's Luna?"

"Just this person that's way out of my league. I went after her for a while. When she said yes, it was just to make Cole jealous. I found that out on her birthday. I went to her house with a bouwuet of flowers, and I saw her in the window making out with him."

"Oh... Sorry Dylan, I didn't kn-" Allie was gonna say before Dylan cut her off.

"No, it's fine. Really. Just... Just let me get some sleep. We could stop by Natiya's house before we go to the temple. Chavez lives with her." Dylan said, but no one really listened, so he just went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Ray tried sitting up, but found his arm underneath someone. He also felt something wet on his lips. He opened his eyes only to find him looking at two closee female eyes. He backed his arm out from underneath an realized who it was.

He made out with Allie in his sleep.

*yawn* Allie opened her eyes and saw that Ray got up early. She also heard someone slam the door downstairs leading outside. Her lips felt a little tingly, not really dry like most mornings. She considered something, but then disregarded it the instant it popped into her head. She just got up and got changed because all she was wearing was... Her bra and panties. Where did her shirt and pants go?

Dylan actually got up early to try and avoid everyone until breakfast. He saw Ray march straight out the door wearing his pajamas carrying his clothes and his dueling gauntlet in a pile in his hand. He didn't even get a chance to eat. Next to get downstairs was his sister Rebecca.

"Who are all these people?" she asked. Not that Dylan notices this... Regularly... But his sister had the biggest rack in the entire school.

"Oh, they're my friends." Dylan said. Rebecca burst out laughing.

"Nice try, but you don't have any friends." she said. _I still can't believe our family gave HIM the tablets. He doesn't even know how to use them properly. _she thought.

"Hey sis?" Dylan said.

"Yeah?" Rebecca asked.

"Did you have anything to do with Luna going on Cole?" Dylan asked.

"I thought you never wanted to talk about it again." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, but it came up last night, and you broke up with him right before and got back together... Well... Yesterday. And seeing as this happened two days ago, I figured that-"

"I wouldn't screw over my own twin brother like that." she said, even though Dylan didn't like it when she refered to him as her "twin brother".

"YES YOU WOULD!" Dylan exclaimed, waking Gabe and Lucy up.

"Oh god, what's going on? Ah, Dylan, let me fall back asleep. It's only 5 in the morning." Lucy said, checking the time on her phone.

"Only 5? Really? Huh. Hang on guys, I'll be right back." Dylan said, heading out the door, already in his clothes. Rebecca chased after him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"One of my friend ran off earlier in the morning, about 15 minutes before you went into the kitchen. I gotta find him." At this point Dylan grinned ear to ear. "And seeing as we have the same 'abilities', you're looking too" he said, activating his gauntlet.

"What? How did you know?" Rebecca asked.

"It's not that hard. You come home late every day, you sneak out at 7 every weekend or during vacations, and I saw you while I was at the temple. And by the way, I gave the tablets to the duel masters." Dylan said.

"All of them?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I still have Khordia, the Soul Tyrant, and I also still have _ _ _." Dylan replied.

"Wait, that was in the box? Our parents really ARE stupid.

"You know I think they gave you a box too." Dylan said.

"Yeah, but it's just a dueling gauntlet. You clearly got the motherload." Rebecca responded.

"Let's just look for Ray, ok?" Dylan said.

"Fine. If we don't the Choten will." Rebecca said. She then activated her gauntlet, but instead of spawning a creature, she makes her own mana wings to fly up.

"That's one of our abilities? How do you do that?" Dylan asked.

"You picture wings on your back, and your mind will make fake ones. To make them functional, you have to concentrate and they'll materialize, but only in the way that mana shields are materialized." Rebecca said.

"Ok, I'll try." Dylan said, having already done the first step. They didn't go solid, but they worked like the real thing, like Rebecca's wings.

"Alright, I'm looking. I think he's going to the outpost. I'll go there, you look around for the Choten or Jack in case they catch you flying, or in case they see Ray." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, a little late on both of those." said Dylan, pointing down at a man wearing a suit, standing next to Jack, who was holding Ray, and were standing next to the outpost.

"Should we land in front or behind them?" Rebecca asked.

"I'll go in front. He knows about me, not you though. At least he doesn't know you can do this stuff." Dylan said.

"Suit yourself." she said, flying to land behind the Choten and Jack, while Dylan went to land in front of them.

"Ah, Dylan. Good to see you. So, I'm guessing you want your friend back." the Choten said.

"Yes actually. How did you guess?" Dylan said with the most sarcastic tone.

"Hm. Hysterical. Fine, you can have him back. However, you have to duel for it. Make your decision wisely." the Choten said.

"Who would I have to duel?" Dylan asked.

"Oo, your a perceptive person. Well, since you asked, I guess I'm obliged to answer. Alright, fine. You have to duel against..." the Choten paused as someone walked up. This person was tall, about 13 or 14 years old, with shaggy brown hair.

"I have to duel myself?" Dylan asked. It was a good question, since they looked exactly alike.

"Well, uhh, yes. You don't seem intimidated though." the Choten said.

"Why would I be? Anything he can do I can do better." Dylan said.

"That's bullshit." the doppleganger said. So it can talk. That's news.

"Alright, I think he's starting to piss me off so I'll have a duel with him. 1 creature." Dylan said. Ray started screamjng but it was muffled because of some sort of tape.

"I'll be fine Ray. Jeez." Dylan said as his mana wings popped out. The dopple's wings did too, but his were green, while Dylan's were blue. They both flew up at the same time.

The dopple summoned first, going with "CASSIOPEIA STARBORN!" and a portal opened to reveal a giant eternal dragon with fours wings, and it was bigger than the flametropus. The dopple waited a few seconds and then said "aren't you gonna summon anything?"

"HEY! There's no rule saying that I have to summon at the beginning of a duel."

"Alright, suit yourself. CASSIOPEIA STARBORN, EVOLVE!" the dopple shouted while doing a kata that Dylan hasn't read. Cassiopeia grew to 1.5 his normal size, he got 6 wings, and he also got horn-like objects leading up to a halo.

"Well... I'm gonna get the shit kicked out of me aren't I?" Dylan asked.

"What do you think?" the dopple said, commanding his creature to rush forward. As this point, Dylan did what he did to create mana wings, but he imagined a sword instead. He made it big and set it on fire. He then concentrated really hard, grabbed it before it was ready, and slashed it at Cassiopeia. Luckily, it became ready right before it struck, cuttitng Cassiopeia's giant head in half (or it would if it weren't summoned), and then Cassiopeia vanished, leaving just Dylan and his dopple.

"I actually think I'm gonna win, thank you for asking." Dylan said, with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Just... Ah, whatever. You win this round Dylan" the dopple said as Dylan's sword vanished. "But it will not happen again. Enjoy your victory... While it lasts." the dopple said.

At that moment Dylan's sister Rebecca charged out riding a giant dinosaur-like creature, and she rode it ride into the Choten, grabbed Ray, and got out of there.

"Hmm... That happened." said the Choten, lying on the ground after the dinosaur-like creature knocked him over. While he was dazed, the dopple flew towards him and Dylan to ground and ran away, making it less easy to see.

"Good morning everyone." Allie said at 6 in the morning. She looked around and saw Gabe and Lucy sleeping. No sign of Ray or Dylan. And now, of course she was now wearing actual clothes. _Where could he have run off to? _she thought. She ran to the door and whipped it open only to find some strange girl riding a Rumbling Terrasaur carrying Ray on it. She got off, and carried Ray into the house. Naturally, Allie asked "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Rebecca, Dylan's sister. And I'm guessing your his girlfriend?" she asked, pointing to Ray.

Dylan could hear fighting at the house all the way from the roof. Of another house. On the other side of the street. 1 block away. He jumped from house to house, having learned from trying a bunch of stuff out how to convert mana into speed and strength, until he arrived at his own. The first words he heard when he opened the door were Allie's. "FOR THE LAST TIME HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Give up sis, you can't win against this girl." is all Dylan said when he walked in. He just walked by the two and walked into the kitchen. The only words he understood were "Ray", "duel", and a word that starts with "mother". At this point Dylan slowly drank water, very casually, and started counting down.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

He then rushed over to the with the mana upgrades, grabbed Allie, and quickly carried her outside before she could react

Then the door opened. "What just happened? Something just grabbed me and I got carried out the door faster than someone could say 'hi'."

"Sis, why do you always start fights with everyone for no dumb reason?" Dylan asked.

"Why do YOU keep getting in fights over Luna, something that happened how long ago again?" Jesicca asked.

"Now, a day and a half." Dylan responded. "And that's different. I get into fights because she cheated on me. YOU get into fights for no reason at all. Now why?"

"Because it's fun." Jesicca said.

"Ah, whatever. I gotta go to school today, just to turn my... Math homework aw crap." Dylan said.

"Well, you got an hour and a half. It's only 5 questions." Jesicca said.

"True. Hey, you guys should probably head back" Dylan said as he both started and finished question 1, which was easy. As was the rest of is.

**15 minutes later**

"Alright, all done." Dylan said.

"Really? It took you 15 minutes? That shit's easy. Ah, whatever. I'm going to Subway, you want anything?" Jesicca asked.

"Nah, I just gotta turn this in then head to the temple" Dylan said. And that's what he did. He got to school a little early, but they let him turn in the homework and go home. The report cards would go online at the end of the day.

"Alright, I'm back" Dylan said, dropping his backpack off at the table. "And I am going again." He was going to leave but something caught his attention. "Is anyone there?"

"You have good instincts, Dylan." said a voice Dylan wished he could forget, but he couldn't hecause it came out whenever he talked.

"Too bad they won't do you good here" said the dopple. Dylan just ran for Subway, grabbed Jesicca and Cole, and flew to the temple.

"So, wanna tell me what's going on?" Jesicca asked.

"The dopple guy is back. He keeps trying to kill me. I think I lost him for now. Ok, fly yourself and Cole to the temple. I'm gonna beat the living crap out of the dopple here." Dylan said. All he really had to do was punch him into the water. Luckily the masters forgot to grab the tablets and now Dylan had them in his bag, except for-

"OH CRAP!" Dylan shouted as he flew to his house as fast as he could, crashing through his roof, and grabbing the tablet for _ _ _ (also destroying the couch in the process), threw the tablet in his messenger bag where the other tablets were, and flew to the outpost.

"Lord Choten, are you there? Yes, it's Seto. The diversion was a success. Heading to the temple right now. It may take about an hour at full speed. I don't care if that's too long, because that's how long you're waiting. I'll be landing outside the dojo in 59 minutes, and I'll be in the dojo in 1 minute. Yes I promise. I might be there under schedule, but if I am I'll be able to do things myself. Alright, I'll notify you once I'm outside. Bye."

**Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Man, these are coming faster than I figured. I always feel like I'm in a rush to do the next one, even though no one is actually rushing me. But still, hope you enjoyed. This time, if I get 30 new visitors or a favourite/alert add, or if 2 days pass by, I'll make a new one. Anyways, should Dylan win, or barely lose, or win because of a technicality. Please leave a review, hope you enjoyed. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Next Morning

"Ok, so our couch got destroyed." Dylan said. He caught up with Rebecca and Cole not so far from the temple.

"Wait, why our couch? Why not... Well, literally anything else?" Rebecca asked, all confused.

"I had to hide something... Important in there, but then the Choten was at our house looking around so I went to retrieve it." Dylan said.

"Really? What did you have to retrieve? Show me." Rebecca, holding out her hand.

"I, uhh..." Dylan said, and then thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if his sister knew what was inside the box, but he knew for a fact Cole didn't. "I dropped it in the water a little bit back. When I went to retrieve it, I couldn't find it, and that dopple guy was following me. He would have seen me searching the water."

"Who was on the tablet?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, it was..." Dylan thought for a moment. "It was just 'Dragon Knight Volaron'." he finally said.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. I did hit the dopple hard in the gut, launching him into the water, giving me more time to look. I found it." Dylan said, grabbing the first fire tablet in the bag. Stupid mistake.

"Uhh, THIS is-" Rebecca started, realizing why he lied while looking at Cole, who was right behind Dylan. "... The wrong tablet. You gave me 'Tatsurion the Unchained'." She gave him a wink while Cole was looking away.

"Oh, sorry." Dylan said, taking the tablet back and actually giving her the tablet for "Dragon Knight Volaron".

"This is a really strong creature. Be glad it didn't fall into the wrong hands." Rebecca said, handing me back the tablet. Although Dylan had the sense she wasn't talking about that specific tablet.

"Yeah, I'm aware. I'm careful with it." Dylan said.

"Says the guy who dropped it into the water." Rebecca said smirking.

"Ok, point taken." Dylan said, walking into the martial arts studio that was above the temple slightly annoyed. "Come on. I have a battle with Ray, although I feel like he'll be a little bit out of it, because of something that happened last night."

"Wasn't he sharing a bed with Al- oh." Rebecca said, only realizing what happened between them the last night just then.

"Yeah." Dylan said. "Nothing weird happened though, the security footage proved that."

"Is that the first room you checked?" Rebecca asked. "Because that's just wrong."

"How is that wrong?" Dylan asked as Master Kimora, who is quite chubby and wears green and brown robes, pushed a button on the mirror to move the glass out of the way.

"A girl was sleeping there. And changing there. You seriously don't find a problem with that?" Rebecca asked.

"Nah, I skipped past those parts. Well, I saw her in her-" Dylan was going to say right before Allie walked up.

"Uh, hey guys. Ray isn't with you, is he?" she asked.

"No. I thought you said nothing happened with them." Rebecca said.

"Wait, how would he know?" Allie asked.

"I sleep right next door. If anything weird happened with you two I would have heard, especially since I can hear pretty well." Dylan said.

"Wait really?" Allie said.

"I heard you two fighting with each other from across the block. If I hadn't intervened, that 'Scaradorable' as it's apparently called, would have destroyed my house fighting against... Well, just Rebecca in general." Dylan said.

"Wait, I just noticed something." Rebecca said. "You asked if Ray was with us. Didn't he come here with you?"

"Yeah, but he left a while ago with Gabe and Sasha. I would have gone, but..." Allie said, a little embarrassed.

"What happened?" Dylan asked. "Did you have sex in my mom's old bed?"

"What!? NO! Jeez, we just kissed." Allie said.

"Anything that you left out?" Rebecca asked."

"I wasn't fully clothed... Just my underwear." Allie said. After she said that, Dylan walked away, not wanting to talk about that.

"Yeah whatever you girls have fun with that I'm gonna look for Ray bye." he said without taking a breath as fast as he could. He stepped outside, climbed the studio, and another building that was taller and kept doing that until he was on top of the tallest building in San Campion. He saw Ray at a smootie shop, walking out with Gabe and another girl who wasn't Allie or Lucy. He assumed she was Sasha. She was amazingly stunning, but it looked like she was with Gabe. She also looked familiar.

_Huh. How did he get a girl like that? _Dylan though, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get over there.

"Oh, hey Dylan. This is Sasha." Gabe said, pointing at the girl standing with them.

"So I'm guessing that you two are... You know." Dylan said, pointing to Gabe and Sasha.

"Uhh... We haven't established that yet actually." Gabe said, looking kind of stressed by the question. "We haven't even kissed yet. We almost did, but something got in our way. Literally."

"Literally? Was it that toilet-shaped creature, or the golden female-looking ro...bot. Oh." Dylan said.

"Well, that took you a while." Gabe said.

"What? She hasn't said a word in front of me before." Dylan said.

"Ok. I will now. I am Sasha, Channeler of Light. And you must are Dylan, the one we saved in the Realm of Fire, yes?"

"Uh, yes. I am. It's nice to meet you Sasha." Dylan said, shaking her hand. _I'm going to try to suppress laughter from seeing that "princess poop" video. _he thought.

"Anyways, we were just going back to the temple. Wanna come?" Ray asked. "We still need to have our duel."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, speaking of which, your ARE gonna give it your all, right?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Ray asked.

"Well... Apparently something happened at my house involving you." Dylan said.

"How did you know about that? " Ray asked.

"I sleep right next door. Apparently she didn't have a problem with that."

"Really? She didn't?" Ray said, sounding interested.

"No. She had a problem without having pants or a shirt on which I'm an guessing you did not know." Dylan said, as he walked up to the Martial Arts studio's door and opened it. Everyone walked inside, Dylan holding the door open for them and walking in last.

"Can we talk about this later?" Ray asked.

"I don't think we have until 'later to talk about it'." Dylan said.

"Why not?" Ray asked, but he saw the answer the mirror opened.

"Hi Ray! Can we talk?" Allie asked the instant the mirror opened all the way.

"That's why." Dylan said as he walked past Allie down the stairs.

"So... Uh... Hi, Allie. What's up?" Ray said, all nervous. He'd be less if he had company, but Dylan went downstairs and Gabe and Sasha followed him.

"I wanted to talk about... Last night." Allie said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Ray said.

**Back to Dylan**

"Hey, Rebecca!" Dylan shouted to his sister.

"Hey Dylan! So I see you've found Gabe and Sasha... Where's Ray?" Rebecca asked. Sasha changed into her robot form.

"He's at the entrance of the temple talking with Allie." Dylan said.

"Oh, she took my advice and talked to him." Rebecca said.

"One question, where did talking to people about awkward situations ever get you over the years?" Dylan asked

"... Oh crap, good point." Rebecca said.

"Why did you tell her to then? Need I remember the only person you haven't 'talked about it' with was Cole... Speaking of which, where is he?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, he had to leave. Yeah, he said he had to work the afternoon shift." Rebecca said.

"Alright. Anyways, how long should we wait? " Dylan asked.

"Maybe in about... 3... 2... 1..." Rebecca counted down.

1 second after she said the last number, Allie walked into the library crying, and Ray came in behind her, saying "Allie, come on, you didn't let me finish!"

"Wait, what happened with you two?" Dylan asked.

"I don't want to talk about it in front of you guys." Ray said.

"Why not? Anything you can tell me you can tell them." Allie said, with her face covered in tears, and ran outside.

"Well?" Dylan said, looking at Ray. "You can catch up with her later. What happened? I can't imagine you saying anything soul-crushing to her."

"Alright, here's what happened:"

**Back at the entrance of the temple, about 5 minutes ago**

"Hi Ray! Can we talk?" Allie asked the instant the mirror opened all the way.

"That's why." Dylan said as he walked past Allie down the stairs.

"So... Uh... Hi, Allie. What's up?" Ray said, all nervous. He'd be less if he had company, but Dylan went downstairs and Gabe and Sasha followed him.

"I wanted to talk about... Last night." Allie said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Ray said.

"Ok. Did it mean anything to you?" Allie asked.

"That's the first question you asked?" Ray asked. "Who opens with that?"

"You didn't answer me" Allie said. "Did it mean anything?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly!"

"Ok, honestly, it meant a lot to me. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time, you know, while still being under 16. Before it happened, I was like 'I wish I could have her, I wish I could have her'. But now, after it already happened, I was totally freaking out, and I had to get out of there as quick as I possibly could."

"Hang on, I woke up after you in the morning. What happened? I know something did, because when I woke up, I was wearing-" Allie started saying

"Your underwear. Yeah, Dylan told me already." Ray interrupted her.

"Oh. He told you." Allie said. "Huh. Anyways, what does this mean to you? Are we dating, are we still 'just friends'? What are we?" Allie asked.

"Still honestly?" Ray asked.

"YES!" Allie said.

"Ok. Honestly, I don't think we should go out just yet. I still need time to... process what's happened between us." Ray said.

"Oh. Well, ok then. Is there another reason? Because from your voice makes it sound like you're hiding something from me. What is it?" Allie asked.

"Really, you want the truth? You want the absolute truth? Fine. Here's the truth. You are a person who just has to have everything she wants, and-" Ray started saying.

"That's how you think of me? As a person who HAS to have everything she wants? As a stuck up little selfish brat?" Allie said.

"No, you didn't let me fin-" Ray started saying.

"No no no, at least I can give up on this. At least I know how you feel now." Allie said.

"Allie, let me finish." Ray said.

"Just leave me alone!" Allie shouted in tears and ran off.

**Back to the present**

"Well where does she go when she's upset this much?" Dylan asked.

"THAT'S your question? Not 'why did you say that to her'? Or 'What is wrong with you'?" Rebecca asked.

"Why would I? It's Allie's fault. She didn't let Ray finish. Wait, what were you going to say?" Dylan asked.

"I was going to say that she wanted more than I could give." Ray said.

"That... That makes what you said... Better, I guess." Rebecca said.

"Well, tell her that in person. From past experience, she'll be in the Darkness Civilization." Gabe said.

"Wait, so first I went to hell, and now I'm going to a different version of it?" Dylan asked.

"Well, sort of. Actually, they're totally different things." Gabe said.

"From what I've learned actually, the rumor of hell was STARTED by the darkness civilization. Fine. Ray, you're going. Rebecca, you go with him." Dylan said.

"What? Why me?" Rebecca asked.

"Because this entire thing is technically your fault, need I remind you. You're the one that convinced her to talk." Dylan said. Rebecca couldn't argue against that.

"Fine. I'll go with him. But once he finds Allie I'm leaving. Besides, didn't you say your dopple was heading here?" Rebecca asked.

"CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Dylan shouted. He rushed outside of the temple, then out of the studio, and it was true, the dopple was right outside.

"Yes Lord Choten, I am outside of the dojo. Yes, I am about to begin the invasion. At least, I would if your men would show up. What!? You want me to do this by myself? Well, I should have enough mana to, so it shouldn't be too difficult. Alright, but send men just in case. Thank you." the dopple said on the phone, then turned towards Dylan and shouted "You can come out!"

"Jeez, what is going on? What were you talking about with The Choten? " Dylan asked.

"Since I'm gonna eliminate you anyways, I might as well tell you. Invading the temple." the dopple said.

"Alright then, 'dopple'." Dylan said. "I guess I'm gonna have to stop you. Again."

"Hah. 'dopple'. I guess you never HAVE learned my name. It's Seto. Named by your 'friend'." dop- er, Seto said.

"Well, why attack the temple when I'm your target? I haven't made any close friends in there. I still would have been mad if you killed one of them, but not as mad as if-" Dylan started saying.

"If I killed your friend, what was her name? Jack said it once. Oh yes. Luna. Maybe I'll go there after I'm done here. Or, maybe the 'men' I mentioned on the phone are headed there now. But, I guess you have to see it yourself in order to know for sure. Now, you have a choice. Stay here and protect these people, or go home and protect the possibility that Luna might be attacked." Seto said. As he was talking, Dylan was sending a text to Luna. It read:

_Get out of there._

_Possible attack._

_Not mad at you._

_Dylan._

It's not like she'd believe him but it's worth a shot. And Cole lives near Luna's house. Dylan texted him:

_Not mad at you._

_Protect Luna._

_Failure means death BTW._

_Dylan._

Cole would believe Dylan a lot more than Luna would. Dylan activated his gauntlet. Luckily, no one was around. He tackled Seto into the water, causing Seto to use most of his mana to summon one of the most powerful creatures in the creature realm.

"KING TRITONUS!" Seto shouted, and he had a giant squid creature with one eye following his every command.

Dylan called Gabe, because he was he was the water creature expert.

"Hello?" Gabe said.

"Hey. Who's King Tritonus?" Dylan asked.

"He's the water civilization's monarch. He's pretty much a god." Gabe said.

"And how do I beat a god?" Dylan asked.

"Why are you asking?" Gabe asked.

"Just come outside, and you'll see" Dylan said, and then he hung up.

"Now we're even." Seto said.

"Even?" Dylan said.

"Yeah. You didn't attack during my call, I didn't attack you during yours." Seto said.

"Shut up. Are we gonna duel or what?" Dylan asked.

"With what?" Gabe asked as he ran outside. "And how does someome summon a monarch?"

"Just... What can fight against this thing?" Dylan said as he got a flashback.

"_My own protection? What would I need protection from?" Dylan asked. He just forgot about it and grabbed the last tablet. Inscribed on the tablet was the name..._

"INFERNUS THE IMMOLATOR!"

"Where did you learn about that creature!?" Seto asked.

"Weren't the monarchs in the Null Zone?" Gabe asked.

"I dunno, but you said those incidents were about a year ago. And, since fire is a natural enemy with water-" Dylan said...

"You do not need to control me. Although I could use some help with direction, like something to guide me." Infernus said.

"Alright, let's duel!" Dylan said. Seto looked less confident than when he first showed up.

"Alright, fine. Let's go. After all, I do have more skill than you in close-quarters combat." Seto said.

Dylan thrust his gauntlet forward, and Infernus flew forward at an alarmingly fast speed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unknown Gauntlet Reaction

**Previously on "The Second Kaijudo Hero":**

_"INFERNUS THE IMMOLATOR!"_

_"Where did you learn about that creature!?" Seto asked._

_"Weren't the monarchs in the Null Zone?" Gabe asked._

_"I dunno, but you said those incidents were about a year ago. And, since fire is a natural enemy with water-" Dylan said..._

_"You do not need to control me. Although I could use some help with direction, like something to guide me." Infernus said._

_"Alright, let's duel!" Dylan said. Seto looked less confident than when he first showed up._

_"Alright, fine. Let's go. After all, I do have more skill than you in close-quarters combat." Seto said._

_Dylan thrust his gauntlet forward, and Infernus flew forward at an alarmingly fast speed._

**We'll catch up with the fight later. First, let's go over to Ray and Rebecca:**

"Hey, is there a quicker way of doing this?" Rebecca asked. She and Ray just got Jaha's "permission" to go to the darkness civilization.

"Well, last time she got this upset she was wearing the Cloak of Dark illusion. Even though it's lost, she still might have gone to the same place." Ray explained.

"And where is that?" Rebecca asked.

"Megaria's palace. Actually, it's a creature. It's name is-" Ray was saying before he got cut off.

"GIGARGON!" Rebecca shouted, doing the darkness kata. When it actually came out of the portal, Ray looked at Rebecca with a confused look on his face. "What? I did a lot of research at the library and I have a lot of mana." Rebecca said. As she was saying this, the dark-purple finger of her glove (her gauntlet looks and works the same way as Dylan's does) started glowing. Ray assumed it had to do with the type of creature she summoned.

"Well, she'd be at the top, but I don't have a ride." Ray said.

"Summon Squeaky. I'm sure she'd wanna help her friend out." Rebecca said. "Besides, I gotta help Dylan out."

"I'll summon Bob. I might need a flying thing." Ray said. He then did the fire-summoning kata and shouted "TATSURION THE UNCHAINED!", making a portal with fire and half of a cog on it, and Tatsurion came out.

"Ray, whatever is going on, I don't have the time. My king is gone. He was making an announcement, and then he just vanished through a portal. A duel master portal." Tatsurion said.

"Your king being...?" Ray asked.

"Infernus. About a month after the whole 'Choten' incident ended... For the second time... Each civilizations sent out sentries to retrieve their monarchs from the null zone. Because we got so tired, we had to return to our civilizations for breaks, and have the duel master help us... Besides you." Tatsurion said, pointing to Ray. "Anyways, about 9 months later, we finally dragged them to an area where their mana could actually replenish, and they started walking the rest of the way to their castles. Today, Infernus was about to give a speech about what to do with the water civilization, and right before he began, he vanished.

"Well, who would do such a thing?" Ray asked.

**Back to "the one who would do such a thing":**

While Dylan was fighting, the red part of his gauntlet was glowing. Gabe thought that it was because he was controlling a fire creature.

"I didn't interrupt anything important by summoning you, did I?" Dylan asked Infernus.

"Well, I was about to give a speech about whether to go to war with water." Infernus said.

"Well... Could you not? Or maybe just build better defenses in case they attack." Dylan suggested.

"Hmm... I will take this under consideration. Just because of how well you fight, you clearly know some good tactics." Infernus said.

"Really?" Dylan asked.

"No we're gonna beat the shit out of them." Infernus said. Dylan didn't suspect a god to talk like that.

"Fine. Whatever, just throw me at Seto. You can take Tritonus." Dylan said. Infernus then grabbed him and threw him like a football over to Seto. Dylan pointed a mana sword at him, attempting to hit him hard in either the gut or his right hand, where his gauntlet was.

Seto instantly retaliated, blocking Dylan with a green mana shield. Dylan didn't realize until now that Seto had a tech gauntlet, somehow. It was designed like Dylan's gauntlet, and it worked similarly too.

"HEY SETO! THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED, AND WE ARE GON-" someone said as he approached. When everyone turned, it was Jack, who must have freaked out when he saw the monarchs.

"Well... I'm against Dylan right now. You can take that dick down there." Seto said, pointing to Gabe.

"Ok. I'm on it." Jack ran forward, jumped up, and landed on a water platform that zoomed in under his feet. Sasha and Gragle both ran in front of Gabe. Sasha channeled up some sort of supernova attack, Gargle started building something as usual. The finished product Gargle make was some sort of rocket launcher-like object, but there's always some sort of trick to it. When he fired it, it shot multiple rockets that split up into even tinier rockets.

"FLAMETROPUS!" Jack shouted, and thrust his hand forward again, shooting the fingers off again and pulling through that big fire creature that Dylan enialated earlier. Luckily, before it could attack, Gargle and Sasha hit it at the same time, Gargle with his rockets, and Sasha with her supernova blast, banishing it.

Dylan and Infernus were doing good against their opponents too. Seto's tech gauntlet already started glitching out, and Tritonus struck Seto in the head. This gave Dylan an opportunity to really hurt Seto where it hurt.

He punched Seto in the dick. It looked like it hurt, because Seto doubled over in pain.

"Is that all you can take? A punch to the dick? Nothing else? Hah. The Choten trained you poorly. And let me tell you something else." Dylan said, and kneeled to get closer to Seto's face. "If you ever threaten me with Luna's life again, and I will shove your face into your own skull. You got that?"

Seto nodded, still clearly in pain. Dylan kicked his back, sending him flying into the ocean, and banished Infernus to the place where he was giving the speech. As for Tritonus, that was a different matter, since Dylan didn't summon Tritonus. He asked gave to banish him, and gave him the proper mana.

"King Tritonus, BEGONE!" Gabe shouted. Then, four black shadow-claw-thingies came from the ground and pulled him in.

"That was... Odd. Anyways, let's go to the darkness realm and help Ray and Rebecca out." Dylan said.

**Back in the darkness civilization:**

"Well, Bob just got called to to the fire civilization to hear Infernus's speech, so we are on our own." Ray said.

"Well that's just great. You know, I can fly you up there if you want." Jesicca said, growing her mana wings.

"Woah, I thought only Dylan could do that." Ray said, surprised.

"I'm his sister. I'm from his bloodline, so I can do anything he can do." Jesicca said.

"Oh, I guess I never considered that." Ray said.

"He DOES have more mana than me though. He had enough to summon Infernus." Rebecca said.

"That was him? How did you know?" Ray asked.

"He showed me the tablet just outside of the studio... By accident." Jesicca responded, before seeing Dylan walk through a portal with Gargle and Gabe. Sasha chose to stay behind because of a truce Eternal Haven (which again, sounded familiar to Dylan) made with Queen Kalima (Which sounded a little less, but still familiar, to Dylan).

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Dylan asked.

"You had enough mana to summon Infernus? How is that even possible?" Ray asked.

"I can do more than that if I wanted... Well, I WOULD if I hadn't used all my mana on Seto." Dylan said, showing his gauntlet with low energy, but exponentially higher than after his final attack.

"Well, let's just head up gigargon." Jesicca said. "I don't want summoning it to have been a waste."

"I'm not even gonna ask why and just agree with you." Dylan said as he flew up at an extremely fast rate, especially since he was carrying Gabe. Jesicca was following just behind them, carrying Ray. Gabe banished Gargle after they were airborne.

When they arrived at the top, no doubt did they see... Actually just a girl with a weird tentacle-head.

"Megaria? Again? Haven't you had enough of Allie? You could TRY finding someone else to be your protégé." Ray said, angrier than usual.

"Actually, she came to me. Again. And also, who would be a better protégé. Who among you?" Megaria said.

"I could think of TWO examples." Gabe said.

"Really? Who!?" Megaria said. She was clearly getting mad that she didn't have them with her as protégés, or at least one of them.

"Us." Jesicca and Dylan said at the same time.

"You two? Prove it. Summon the most powerful creature you can." Megaria said, taking a step back.

"Uhh..." Dylan thought, and a name suddenly struck him out of nowhere. Actually, more than one. "I'll do you better. I'll summon FIVE creatures."

"ALMIGHTY COLLOSUS!"

"INFERNUS THE IMMOLATOR!"

"QUEEN KALIMA OF THE INFINITE DARK!"

"QUEEN ETERNAL HAVEN!"

"KING TRITONUS!"

All of the creature monarchs stood around Megaria, and Dylan managed to hold them still. His gauntlet was glowing madly on all colors. When Dylan looked at Jesicca, he noticed the same thing was happening to her gauntlet.

Dylan just forgot about it and turned to Megaria. "You know, I have enough mana to easily command these creatures to attack you, and I bet most of them would be glad to. Now, let us talk to Allie, then let her choose whether she wants to stay or come."

"Actually, she said if you came by, she only wanted to see a kid named 'Ray'." Megaria said. I guess she never knew who was who.

"You're up buddy. We'll stay here and make sure Megaria doesn't pull any tricks." Dylan said. Everyone looked at him, wondering how he knew that. "What? Aren't most darkness creatures deceitful? And if she has a palace she's clearly an empress, meaning she is probably one of the deceitful ones."

"Very good... I'm sorry, you're a new one." Megaria said.

"It's Dylan." Dylan replied.

"Well, clearly you fit in with darkness." Megaria said.

"People of darkness are good detectives? I can only think of one that only Rebecca and I here have heard of." Dylan said.

"Oh yeah, Batman." Rebecca said.

"Really? Batman?" Gabe asked.

"Pretty big talk coming from 'change-o-bots' guy." Dylan said, and then high-fived Rebecca.

**About 10 minutes later:**

"Come on, let's get out of here." Allie said, running to catch up with everybody, holding hands with Ray.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be Gigargon food... Wait, I thought YOU got eaten by Gigargon." Ray said, pointing at Megaria.

"Everything that goes in must come out." Megaria said. Everyone threw up In their mouths at the thought of Gigargon pooping or throwing up Megaria.

"Whatever. Let's just go. I'm interested in what happened in there... Or at least the result." Dylan said, as he started banishing each of the monarchs, which surprised Allie as she didn't notice them.

"Wait, how did those get there?" Allie asked.

"I summoned them. Just to show you not to mess with me." Dylan said.

"I kinda HAVE to mess with you. We still haven't had our duel, remember?" Ray said.

"Oh right, that. Well we'll see who wins." Dylan said, thinking he already knows who'll win. "Well, good luck."

"You too... Although I don't think that you'll be needing it based on what I've seen already." Ray said.

Dylan then whispered to Rebecca "Hey, if they got together, how long do you think they'll last?"

"Oh, like a day or a week maybe. I'll be damned if they make it to the end of summer." Rebecca whispered back.

**With the Choten:**

"So, invading the temple was a failure. I suppose you were right. You needed other men there to help you out."

"Well, you have to admit, we accomplished something."

"Yes, I suppose we have. Isn't that right... Luna, isn't it? And what about you, Cole?"

"..."

"..."

"Wait what do you mean NEEDED?"

"I gavee you Tritonus. What could have stopped him?"

"Infernus."

"Ah, yes. I suppose that Dylan can summon creatures just as well as you could. Well, next time, you can be more prepared. We'll begin training tomorrow."

**This was the 5th chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Should Dylan win or lose? Should Nigel break free? If he does, should he spot Luna and Cole and help them out. Leave a review, favorite this story, add it to your alerts, have a good day/night. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Dylan's Conversations

"Ok, so what happened at Megaria's palace?" Dylan asked.

"We, uhh... We decided not to dicuss it." Allie said, blushing a little.

"I was mainly talking about at the end of your... Conversation I'll say." Dylan said.

After the kids left Megaria's place, Rebecca banished Gigargon before they opened a portal through the veil and went back to the temple.

"Oh. Well, before we left, we put our clothes back on, and-" Allie was saying.

"Wait, they were off? When? And if it's what I think it is, aren't you under aged?" Dylan asked. Luckily Ray went to Jaha to tell her that Dylan was going to start his test duel.

"Oh, we were gonna, but... Well, we realized that we were only 15... And a half, and-" Allie started.

"Yeah, just tell me what the result was." Dylan said.

"He said he would try to get more money first." Allie said. "Since his parents went on vacation to try and make up for lost time."

"Huh... Well... Wait, lost time? What does that mean?" Dylan asked.

"Well... His dad was mixed with a spider creature. It's name was-" Allie was about to say, when again:

"Humonculon the Blaster?" Dylan asked. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Ok, first of all, stop cutting me off. Second, how did you know that?" Allie asked.

"I don't know. It just kinda came to me." Dylan said.

"That sounds familiar..." Allie said before she had a flashback.

**About two years ago**

_Allie had her hands covering Ray's mouth, as she asked "How did that happen? How did you KNOW it's name?"_

_"I just made it up." Ray said, his voice muffled._

**Back to the present**

"Hey, Dylan, when you were in the fire civilization and the darkness civilization, did anything seem... Familiar to you?" Allie asked.

"Well, the creatures I saw, but that's it. None of the scenery." Dylan lied. He actually saw a really foggy area from the top of Gigargon that extended to each civilization.

"Really? Nothing?" Allie asked. "We had a good view from the top of Gigargon. Not anywhere in any of the civilizations you saw?" Allie asked.

"Allie, what are you getting at?" Dylan asked. Before she could respond, Ray walked up.

"Hey Dylan, Jaha wants to test you now." Ray said.

"Alright, be right there." Dylan said. When Ray left, Dylan turned back to Allie, and said "Ok, look, whatever you think is going on with me, I can assure you that there is nothing in my life that you don't know about." Well THAT was a load of crap.

"Alright." Allie said.

"Ok, good." Dylan said, and then he walked out.

**With Dylan, Ray, and Jaha**

"Alright, the arena is this way." Jaha said.

"Ok then." Dylan said, following her. He could see it up ahead. The arena looked kind of like of a stone Football Stadium (for people readin who aren't from North America, American Football), but it was a circle instead of an oval.

"We're here." Jaha said, pointing to the stone stadium they were walking to. When they walked in, Jaha went to sit down and said to choose their creatures. "I'd choose for you, but Dylan is clearly already good at summoning and controlling strong creatures."

Dylan thought for a moment. The monarchs would be too big to fit in the temple, so they were out of the question. He thought about the creatures he knew about. He wanted to use someone unexpected, but also someone he knew how to use. That takes everything away, because he's only used Twilight Archon. He decided to go with either a fire or a water creature... Or...

"Heretic Prince Var-rakka!" he shouted.

"Ahh, a fire creature. But also a water creature. Hmm..." Ray started thinking really hard for about a minute, before he decided on: "Rumbling Terrasaur!"

"And, START!" Jaha shouted.

Rumbling Terrasaur and Var-rakka both ran at each other at the same time. Var-rakka clearly had a height advantage over the Terrasaur, but that also made him an easier target. Var-rakka stopped, pointed his chest at Terrasaur, and a weird beam thing came from there and hit the Terrasaur right in the head. It didn't hurt him, but confused him and made him run into wall after wall after wall after roof. That's right. He jumped and hit the roof. That's when he snapped back to reality and charged straight into Var-rakka's chest, but right before he collided, Var-rakka flew up extremely fast, and then slammed onto the Terrasaur's head, and threw him at Ray, making a hole in the wall as big as the Terrasaur itself.

"I think I win." Dylan said as he saw the Terrasaur banish. Since he didn't see Ray afterwards, he decided to summon the creature back. "RUMBLING TERRASAUR!" Ray was on the it's back.

"Well... How did you do that?" Ray asked as Dylan walked up and heal the Terrasaur with something he learned from the scroll that was in his family's box.

"I studied it's tablet. How else would I?" Dylan asked.

"When did you have time to do that?" Ray asked after he hopped off the Terrasaur.

"When I got the tablet in my family box. I had a lot of time then." Dylan replied as he banished the Terrasaur.

"But you weren't in there too long either. Not enough time to study a tablet. How did you know he could do that? And how did you control it?" Ray asked.

"Look, I honestly don't know. The better question in why was it so easy to defeat you? I thought Jaha said you were the best. She said hold nothing back. I'm pretty sure a Terrasaur can do a lot more than just charge." Dylan said.

"Actually that's pretty much it." Ray said. "In a fight anyways."

"Why would you choose it then? Are you off your game?" Dylan asked.

"I just... I just got a lot on my mind." Ray said.

"Well done Dylan. I shall expect you here tomorrow at 7:30." Jaha came down and said.

"Actually, tomorrow isn't good for me. I celebrate Canada day with my sister and Cole and... Someone else." Dylan said, not wanting to say the last name.

"Oh... Well fine. Go ahead, but I want you here sometime this week." Jaha said.

"Alright, miss-" Dylan was saying before he caught himself. "MASTER Jaha."

"Good." was all she said before she walked away. Ray was about to walk in the other direction when Dylan grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey. Allie told me about the conersation you had with her, and I thought I'd help out." Dylan said.

"I'm not gonna take money from you Dylan. Look, if I'm gonna do this, I'm doing this on my own. I'm not gonna put myself in debt." Ray said.

"Then you won't. Look, I just want my friends to be happy, whether I've known them for years or one day, either way, I want thrm to be happy. And you two look happy together, why wouldn't I want you together? Come on, let me help you out." Dylan said.

"..." Ray thought about it for a second.

"You know you'd also be helping your mom and dad out." Dylan added.

"That's a good point. Fine, but don't expect me to do anything for you I wouldn't normally do for a friend." Ray said.

"Of course not. Just... Just don't tell Allie about this, K? Just say you won the lottery." Dylan said.

"Alright." Ray said.

"Alright." Dylan said while tossing a wallet with 5 $1000 dollar bills.

"Holy crap that's more than I was fishing for." Ray said.

"You weren't FISHING for anything Ray." Dylan said.

"True. Alright, I'm gonna go see Allie... You should actually talk to Luna about your own incident." Ray said.

"When has talking ever helped anyone dude?" Dylan asked. Ray shot him an angry look. "Alright fine I'll go."

"Have you noticed how many times we've said 'alright' since we got back to the temple?" Ray asked.

"Honestly, yes I have. Anyways, see you Wednesday. I gotta go see someone." Dylan said.

**Dylan and Luna's text conversation**

_Dylan: Hey, wanna meet up at the park?_

_Luna: Sure, why?_

_Dylan: I wanna talk about something that happened recently._

_Luna: Something that happened? Umm, ok. Did you cheat on me?_

_Dylan: Something like that..._

_Luna: Oh... Ok, sure. Meet you there honey 3_

_Dylan: Yeah, see you there. Love you_

_Luna: Love you too_

**At the park near Dylan's old primary school**

"Ah, there you are Luna." Dylan said once he saw her. She was a short pretty girl with a soothing high pitched voice.

"Hey Dylan. So, what's up?" Luna asked.

"Well..." Dylan was gonna say before Luna cut him off.

"Actually, first, can I ask you a question? Why did you forget my birthday?" she asked.

This confused Dylan. Did she not see him througn the window? "I didn't actually. I was going to come to your house and give you your present, when I looked through your window to see if your light was on... And I saw..."

"What? What was it?" Luna asked.

"I saw... You... And Cole, the guy my sister's dating... You were just standing there, and before I took one step forward, you guys started... You know."

"Oh... You weren't supposed to see that. I just thought you forgot my birthday and I was upset and angry and Cole was there, and... I just felt vulnerable and sad and... Well, I just gave in. I was gonna go to your house and tell you, but you weren't there. That was earlier today." Luna said. " I am so so sorry Dylan."

"You know what, next guy you date had better treat you just as well as I did, and you better treat him better than you treated me. Goodbye." Dylan said, and then he walked away.

Little did Dylan know, Luna was activating her own duel gauntlet and started summoning something. The only thing he heard was Luna shouting "Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!"

Dylan turned around expecting Squeaky, but saw an adult version with longer curly horns, and it was colored blue. He just grinned madly, and said "Fine, I'll playing this game. Twilight Archon!"

"You'd duel your own girlfriend?" Luna asked.

"No. I would duel my own EX-girlfriend." Dylan said.

This got Luna mad, and she jabbed her fist forward, as Dylan did the same. Archon moved faster and made a cut in Scaradorable just like he did to the Flametropus. However, the Scaradorable survived, and Archon had to make more and more cuts until it banished.

"So." Dylan said as he banished Archon. "I'm going to leave now." he said as he de-powered his gauntlet. "You wanna go again, or should I just go?"

"Just leave. Although you'll regret WHO you're leaving." Luna said.

"I won't regret jack-shit." Dylan said.

And with that he took his leave.

"So, I take it the 'break up' was a success, Blue?"

"Yes it was. He actually thought I was his girlfriend. And if he comes by here after somehow discovering that it wasn't true, we have a hostage. Isn't that right, Luna?"


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth About Luna

Dylan was lying in his bed. He couldn't get that moment out of his head.

_"Just leave. Although you'll regret WHO you're leaving." Luna said._

_"I won't regret jack-shit." Dylan said_.

It's been about a week since that happened. A week since he broke up with Luna. It was odd, though. To Dylan, something seemed off about her. Something not right with her. Like for one thing, if she was gonna choose a creature, any one would think that she'd choose a water creature. He wasn't sure what kind of creature Scaradorable was, since he never actually SAW it summoned, but judging by the kind of purplish smoke that emmited when it banished, he assumed it was a darkness creature. That's what confused him, because she never seemed like a bad type of person, like Allie did most of the time. There's also the fact that in every attack, she should have released anger. It felt more like she was releasing joy, almost like she her even happier when Dylan said "No, I'd duel with my EX-girlfriend".

There were also some physical details, like her chest seemed bigger, she seemed a tad shorter, and her hair was a shade darker than it should have been. Yeah, he remembered every exact detail of Luna.

Dylan kept repeating that exact moment over and over again in his head, until he got a call. He grabbed his phone from under his pillow, and looked at the caller I.D., but it was just a number, no I.D.

"Hello?" Dylan said, after he answered the call.

"Hey Dylan." Ray said on the other end, making Dylan nearly drop his phone.

"Ray, how do you have my cell phone number." Dylan asked, sounding more curious than he tried.

"Rebecca gave it to me after you left the temple. I tried calling you over the past few days, but you didn't pick up." Ray said. It was true, his phone rang every single day at least 3 times. He just got annoyed today and finally answered.

"Whatever. Does Jaha want me at the temple?" Dylan asked.

"She said some day this week." Ray said.

"Fine. I'll be 1 to 2 hours." Dylan said, before hanging up. He was going to put his phone away when he got another unknown caller.

"Hello?" Dylan said, after picking up the call.

"Hello. Is this Dylan?" It was one of Dylan's professors.

"Professor Chavez? How did you get this number?" Dylan asked. He didn't even have to ask why he was calling, because he thought he knew.

"I work at your school, and you registered your own number in the student entry form." Chavez said. That freaking student entry form.

"Alright. So, do you want to see me? I have done a lot of stuff over the school year, it would make sense for you to call me in, even IF the school year's finished." Dylan said. "And your wife if Counselor Nadia."

"Well, yes, we do want to see you. But it's not school related." Chavez said.

"Alright Professor Chavez. Hang on, I just gotta call my friends." Dylan said.

"Alright. Tell Ray I said hi." Chavez said. Ray already said he knew Chavez, so Dylan didn't question it.

"Yeah, sure." Dylan said. Then he hung up and called Ray again.

"Yeah?" Ray said.

"My school counselor called me to her house, so I might be late." Dylan said.

"After school finished for the year? Why?" Ray asked.

Instead of answering, Dylan simply said "Also, Chavez says hi." before hanging up. He'd get it.

**At Chavez's and Nadia's house**

Dylan jumped from building to building and got there in about 10 minutes. He knocked on the front door, and Nadia answered it.

"Ah, Dylan. There you are. Please, come in." she said. Dylan walked inside to see a beige interior, like most houses. The living room had everything an average living room had, except one thing. It was missing a television.

"So anyways, why'd you call me here? Obviously not to watch T.V." Dylan joked.

"Actually, we called you here because of your, how should we say, 'talents'." Nadia said.

"I call them 'abilities' actually." Dylan said.

"So you know what she's talking about." Chavex said as he walked in the living room.

"Well, duh. What else WOULD she be talking about?" Dylan asked. "Especially since you said this wasn't school related."

"Hmm... Good point. Anyways, we were hoping you could tell us how you have so much power." Nadia said, as they both sat Dylan down on one of the couches, then they sat on the other one. The couches were made of a black leather and were pretty slippery.

"I actually have no idea, to be honest. How did you even figure out in the first place?" Dylan responded.

"We live near where you saved Ray and attacked your twin, or whatever that was. Clearly, he was one of the Choten's minions, but I don't know how he created him." Chavez said.

"I think I know why." Dylan said. Then he made a sharp mana knife, and since it was small, he didn't have to concentrate that much. Then he sliced part of his thumb off, while Nadia and Chavez tried stopping him, and he screamed in pain. But then, the thumb that was cut glowed purple, as well as the piece that fell off, which floated in midair and reattached itself to Dylan's hand.

"Woah. How'd you know that would happen?" Nadia asked.

"Well, there's this person, Jack, who got a chunk of my skin, and some of my bone too. Then, while I was at a Subway near my house, I could feel it growing back." Dylan said.

"Well, I guess it makes sense that it would grow back if you were too far away. I suppose the Choten found a way to replicate what happened to you on one sample." Nadia said.

"Agreed. This is why we must keep you protected at all times." Chavez said.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Dylan said.

"I know you think you can, but right now, the Choten has another you coming to attack you." Chavez said.

"Who I've defeated twice in a duel now. And I have more than enough mana to do it again." Dylan said.

"How do you know he didn't lose on purpose, just to make you think he's weaker?" Nadia asked. Dylan hadn't thought of that.

"Well, that IS a possibility, but I don't think it's what he did." Dylan said.

"That's probably the point, Dylan." Chavez said.

"Look, no matter how much protection you guys think I need, I'm doing fine on my own." Dylan said. But then he thought for a moment. "But if you two think I need people protecting me, I guess I could stay here for a few days."

"Alright. And we have a place where you can practice, similar to the Temple. Come on." Chavez said, standing up and walking over to a mirror with dragons on the edge, Dylan following not far behind. He immediately compared it to the mirror that led to the temple in the Martial Arts studio at San Campion. The mirror opened, showing some stairs that lead into a cave, similar to the temple, but it was smaller, with only a little underground courtyard area, a little volcanic area, an even lower aquarium area, a little library shelf with only fire and water creatures on it, a tiny library, and a television. So THAT'S where the TV was, but it wasn't even a real TV, it was a light civilization security system, like Panopter, but it's just one screen. There was also an arena that was slightly smaller than the one at the temple.

"Well... I guess this works. It's kind of small, but it works. Is anyone else coming here?" Dylan asked.

"Actually, there was gonna be another person coming who just learned about Kaijudo. We were gonna head out, but she's gonna come here first." Nadia said.

"She? A girl? What's her name?" Dylan asked.

"Her name? Oh, it's Samantha." Chavez said.

"Oh crap." Dylan said. He hated Samantha. She was Jack's girlfriend. That was, until she started getting closer to Dylan. Jack got jealous and broke up with her. Yeah, sounds familiar, right? Anyways, she got so mad and blamed Dylan.

At that point, Dylan heard a knock on the door. "Oh, that would be her." Chavez said, before walking up the stairs, let Samantha in, and showed her downstairs. "Samantha, this is-"

Dylan cut him off. "Yeah, we've met. It didn't go well."

"What are you talking about? We were like best friends!" Samantha said. What the hell was she talking about?

"Well, either way, we're gonna go now. You two... Just do whatever you want, but don't destroy the house." Chavez said, before walking out of the house.

"And that was about what?" Dylan asked. "Why tell them we're best friends?"

"They don't let enemies in the same house because usually it... Blows up. Especially when giant creatures are involved." Samantha said.

"Well, we should still keep from destroying the house. Also, you finally have a way to vent your anger out." Dylan said, referring to Samantha's bitchiness.

"Are you calling me a bitch!?" Samantha asked.

Chavez poke his head downstairs. "You guys know we haven't left yet, right?"

"Honestly, I didn't. But still." Dylan said.

"Well... Whatever. I'll make an exception. You two can duel together today. If it goes well, you can keep doing it." Chavez said before leaving again, for real this time.

"Alright, well, let's duel. To make this even more fun, I won't use a creature." Dylan said.

"Hmm..." Samantha thought about it. "Alright, fine. Let's go." she said, before she took her stance and started the fire kata, and shouted "LORD SKYCRUSHER!" The creature that came out was a green lizard wearing golden armor that had four lava guns attached to the back, pointing straight at Dylan.

"Samantha, you want me to kill this... Other human?" Skycrusher said.

"I'm having a feeling that this will be a while. Samantha, what are somethings that he hates?" Dylan asked.

"Well, at the top of his list, Tatsurion the Unchained." Samantha said.

"Oh, I'm friends with his duelist." Dylan said. That got Skycrusher into some sort of adrenaline rush, and he tried to kill Dylan. The first weapon he pulled out wasn't even the four lava guns on his back, but a skinny sword that was on fire, kinda like a katanna. Out of all the types of swords, the one he has is a katanna! This made Dylan's job a whole lot easier. Apparently the four lava guns weren't pulled out by hand, but they just kind of moved on their own. They all pointed at Dylan, who didn't even move. The four lava guns made Dylan's work slightly more difficult.

Samantha jabbed her fist forward, and at the same time, Skycrusher shot all four of his guns at Dylan. At the very last second, Dylan jumped up at an alarmingly fast speed. So fast that Samantha and Skycrusher thought the blast hit. This gave Dylan a chance to strike. Once his fall started, he planted his feet on the wall and jumped downwards. As he was heading straight for Skycrusher, he made his mana sword. It needed more concentration, because he was moving, and he also needed to focus on when to land. At the very last second, it became solid, and Dylan landed on Skycrusher's head, jumped down further, and did a 360º spin, hitting Skycrusher right in the neck. Then Dylan landed on Skycrusher's back, injected the sword into Skycrusher's back, and jumped off, cutting him the rest of the way. Then, he slid on the ground, spun around, and flew over to Skycrusher, and made a cut from the tip of his tail to the front of his head, which involved him making a turn, because Skycrusher turned his head wondering what happened. After that slice, Skycrusher got banished.

"Maybe next time go with a stronger creature." Dylan said

**Back at the Temple, an hour later**

"Where did you say Dylan was?" Allie asked Ray. It's been an hour since Ray called Dylan now.

"He's at Chavez's house right now. You know that he told us that he lives in Canada with Nadia." Ray said. "He also said that Chavez was his professor, and Nadia was his counselor."

"So he's not gonna be here today?" Allie asked. "Why don't we go there? We finished our practice already."

"I was actually gonna take you to a nice restaurant." Ray said.

After Dylan left a week ago, Ray went to talk to Allie and said he got ahold of enough extra money to do more than support his family.

"Oh. Yeah, sure, but we've only been dating for a week and we're still too young to drive." Allie said.

"San Campion is walking size, actually. Although if you don't want to, we COULD visit Dylan." Ray said. His parents got back 3 days ago and they don't want him to spend too long from them. "We could also just head home. I have some work to do for my mom before she gets back." Ray also hasn't told anyone that his parents got back already.

"Oh. Well, I can help out." Allie said.

Ray, not wanting for Allie to know his parents got back, said "It actually involves a lot of cleaning, because of how much damage was caused by the butterfly effect." Ray said.

"Oh, in that case I'll just go home." Allie said. Ray knew that'd work, Allie hates cleaning.

"Hey, you said you wanted to see Dylan. Why don't you go there?" Ray asked.

"Oh yeah. Ok, I'll go. You sure you don't wanna come with?" Allie asked.

"Nah, I gotta clean." Translation: "My parents want me to hang out with them.", but he wouldn't tell her that. At that point, Ray and Allie left the temple. Gabe stayed behind, because he was the intermediate master of water after Nadia left. They offered the intermediate fire position to Ray, but he passed it up. Then they offered it to Alakshmi, who decided to join the order shortly after they stopped the Choten the second time. Allie was against it, but no one else was right for the job. Ray went home, but Allie onky went outside to have more time with Ray, and then she went back inside and took the red ley line to Canada.

**Back at Chavez's house**

"How do you keep winning? I actually blind folded you one match." Samantha said.

"Here's the thing. Even blind folded I can see more than you." Dylan said.

"Don't go all zen or monk or whatever that is on me." Samantha said, annoyed.

"No, like I can actually feel where mana sources are. So I can actually see you and your creature with my eyes closed or open, and I can also see you from behind my back. I LITERALLY can see more than you." Dylan said.

"Oh. Well. That's news." Samantha said.

"I know. That's the point." Dylan said. Then he heard a knock at the door, and felt a fairly large amount of mana outside the door.

"I'll get that." Samantha said. Then she walked upstairs, and after 15 minutes of talking and arguing, Dylan got bored and walked upstairs, and saw Allie outside the door.

"Hey, Allie, what are you doing here?" Dylan said, and saw that she was alone. "Where's Ray?"

"Why would I be here with Ray?" Allie asked. Dylan forgot she didn't know that Dylan told Ray to talk with her and gave him money.

"Well you two like each other." Dylan said, thinking of the first excuse that came to mind. "So after what happened last week I figured that you two would be hanging a lot more."

"Hey, speaking of last week, Ray told me you talked to Luna. What happened?" Allie asked. This peaked Samantha's interest.

"What's going on between you and Luna?" she asked.

"How much did you tell her?" Allie asked. "Especially in an hour."

"Actually I go to school with her. She's Jack's ex-girlfriend, and they broke up because of me. She hates me because of that." Dylan said. "Also, as for me and Luna..." he just realized that he hadn't thought about her all day. "I don't wanna talk about it. Come on, let's go downstairs again."

"What's down...stairs." Allie said, as she walked downstairs and saw the temple-replica.

"THIS is downstairs." Dylan said, gesturing to the mini-temple. "Except there's only water and fire creatures on one shelf."

"I can't believe former masters Chavez and Nadia managed to do this in only a few months." Allie said.

"Well... They did... And I dunno how." Dylan said.

"Hey, I wanna watch you two duel. Let's see if you do better than me." Samantha said. Allie looked at Dylan in confusion.

"I kicked her ass blind folded." Dylan said.

"Ah. That makes sense. Alright, I'll go." she said, as she walked to the arena, with Dylan walking behind. However, the only way for Samantha to watch was to put a Stalker Sphere in there and send the feed to the yellow surveillance screen at the front.

"Alright. Summon your creature, Allie." Dylan said.

"Ok. Let me think." Allie said. It needed to be something Dylan didn't expect. Something he wouldn't expect. She had a lot of mana, so she could summon almost anything. Something unexpected... Something like...

"Twilight Archon!" Allie shouted.

After Archon came out of the portal (yeah, he actually came), he asked "Why did you call me this time?"

"Actually, it was her." Dylan said, pointing at Allie. "We're kinda sparring."

"Ah. Well, I can go with some practice. It's been a while since I had to fight." Archon said.

"So, who's gonna be YOUR creature, Dylan?" Allie asked.

"I don't need one." Dylan said.

"Come on, choose you creature." Allie said.

"Fine. You want me to choose a creature? Fine. Khordia, the Soul Tyrant!" Dylan shouted, while doing the darkness kata, and what came out looked like a creature with green wings and some 3 heads, 2 attached kind of like a snake, and the other attached like a normal head, which looked like an armored dragon head. He was purple, except for the wings, and he carried a sword.

"Who summoned me, and why?" Khordia asked.

"I summoned you, so you can fight him." Dylan said, pointing to Archon.

"Hmm... Ok. What is the point of this?" Khordia asked.

"It's a sparring session. It's so we can get better at fighting, and you two should be evenly matched." Dylan said.

"A good challenge? Finally." Khordia said.

"Alright. Ready?" Allie asked.

"Always." Dylan said, and then he jabbed his fist forward, and Khordia rushed forward at Archon. Allie and Archon did the same. They each sliced their swords through each other, then they instantly turned around and did it again, and again and again. Then, Dylan made Khordia run to Dylan, pick him up, and throw him at Archon. Khordia resisted, until he understood his reasons, and used alll his strength to throw Dylan at Archon. While in Khordia's hand, Dylan was making a mana sword. It solidified before he got launched, and he went straight through Archon, banishing him because of the damage Khordia did.

"Well... That was interesting." Allie said

"It was as unexpected as you choosing Twilight Archon. Actually, even more unexpected, because only I, my sister, and Seto can do that." Dylan said.

"Seto?" Allie asked. Dylan forgot that Allie never saw Seto, or heard his name.

"An evil clone of me." Dylan said.

"Choten's work?" Allie asked.

"Yup." Dylan responded.

"Alright. Anyways, that was a good duel. I'm gonna head home. You should come, actually. I wanna hear what happened between you and Luna." Allie said as they started walking out of the arena.

"... Fine. I'll tell you all about it."

**One explanation later**

"Oh... Dylan, I'm so sorry. Is that why we haven't seen you all week?" Allie asked.

"Uh, yeah. I spent all my time in bed, because there didn't seem like a point in getting up." Dylan said.

"Ok. Wait did you mean when you said she seemed off?" Allie asked.

"I can't really explain it if you've never seen her before." Dylan said.

"Alright. Anyways, this is my house. So... Maybe come by the temple tomorrow? I think you need to share this with more people. Does your sister even know?" Allie asked.

"No, whenever she comes in and asks what's wrong, I just say nothing." Dylan said. "Although everyone knows that 'nothing' means 'something'."

"Well, wanna stay the night? I don't think my dad will mind." Allie said. Dylan though about it for a moment.

"It's 8 PM and I'm already here. Why not?" Dylan asked.

"Alright." Allie said as she opened the door. "Daddy, I'm home! I brought a friend home too!"

"Really pumpkin? You should really tell me when you're having friends stay the night. Well, since they're already here, I'll let you. Who is it? And do they're parents know they're here?" Allie's dad asked.

"My name is Dylan, Mr... Uhh..."

"Underhill." Allie's dad said, as he walked downstairs.

"Right. Mr. Underhill. Anyways, I'm Dylan Lunus."

"And do your parents know you're here?" Mr. Underhill asked.

"Actually, they never know where I am. They... They ran away shortly after me and my sister were born. Normally, we'd need parents to take care of us, but we have enough money to take care of ourselves that the government didn't really care and let us just live on our own." Dylan said.

"Really? The government let you do that?" Mr Underhill asked.

"Actually, I'm Canadian, so I listen to a different government." Dylan said.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry about your parents. Please, come in." Mr Underhill said, and gestured inside. The interior was huge. So huge that it could be more than a house. "Oh, and I have a guest too, pumpkin."

"Really dad? It better not be Ray's mom." Allie said. Dylan chuckled at the irony of that. It would be funny if it was. But after the chuckle, Dylan felt a creature's mana. It seemed similar to Squeaky's and the other Scaradorable's and also the Darkness Empress's.

"Actually, it's someone else's mom." Mr Underhill said. This confused Dylan, because he didn't sense another human. Each creature cicilization has a different type of mana, and this one was definitely darkness. Then Dylan noticed most of the darkness was near the face. The creature was getting closer.

"Oh... In that case I'm going to my room. Dylan?" Allie said, and they both headed upstairs to Allie's room.

"Hey, quick question. I'm having a feeling your dad was talking about your mom. And I'm able to sense mana and what it belongs to, a human or a creature." Dylan said.

"Ok. And your point is...?" Allie asked.

"Why did I sense 3 humans and one creature?" Dylan asked. "And if it's who I think it is, how did this creature transform into a human?"

"Are you saying Megaria is in my house pretending to be my mom again?" Allie asked.

"Again? Elaborate." Dylan said.

"Megaria, that creature who's palace I went to before, has done this before. She has a mask that transforms her into anyone, as well as her voice. I thought that Master Jaha had it." Allie said.

"I say we call in the Masters." Dylan said.

"We need more proof. It seems kind of hard to explain your mana senses and prove it too." Allie said.

"Well, then we'll need some help from Ray and Gabe. Tomorrow, of course." Dylan said. At that moment, he got a text

_Ray: Hey, where were you today?_

_Dylan: Chavez and Nadia's. Why?_

_Ray: Because you never showed up._

_Dylan: I had things to do. I still do actually. I think there may be a creature at Allie's house._

_Ray: Megaria?_

_Dylan: Sometimes I wish I knew more stuff. _

_Ray: Fine. But I'm staying here. Tell Gabe, or deal with it yourself, and be at the Temple tomorrow._

_Dylan: Alright, c'ya later. _

_Ray: And also, what happened with you and Luna last week?_

Dylan didn't respond after that. "Hey, I forgot to ask, how was your 4th of July?" he asked.

"Good. We had a party. Ray and I managed to get some time alone." Allie said. "You?"

"I'm Canadian. I celebrate the 1st of July, not the 4th. On the 1st, I went to a Fireworks show." Dylan said. "On the 4th I tried calling you, see if you wanted to do anything that day, but no one picked up."

"Well, whatever. Let's go get dinner, then go to sleep." Allie said, and the two of them went downstairs

**During dinner**

"Well, I don't think I've ever met YOU before, Dylan." Piper, Allie's mom, said.

"Uh, no, we just met last week. I was doing some Martial Arts, but there isn't a studio in Aldergrove, so I came to San Campion for lessons. I was kind of struggling, but Allie and her friends, Gabe and Ray, helped me out, and eventually I got it." Dylan pulled the lie out of his ass.

"Allie, since when do you take Martial Arts?" Mr Underhill asked. Whoops.

"Since about 2 years ago, dad. It's kind of fun, and I paid for it myself." Allie said.

"Well, if it makes you happy pumpkin." Mr Underhill said.

"You're better than my other friend's parents, Mr Underhill." Dylan said.

"Well, thank you, Dylan." Mr Underhill said. "And please, call my Artie."

"Alright, Mr Und- Artie." Dylan said. "This is delicious pizza by the way Mrs Underhill." When Dylan looked at Allie, she was fast asleep. Dylan didn't know why. He was wide awake. He looked at Mr Underhill, and he was sleeping too. But Piper wasn't. She hadn't even eaten the pizza.

"Well, Dylan. You're pretty tired, aren't you?" Piper asked.

"No, not at all." Dylan said.

"Really? Not at all?" Piper asked.

"No, not at all." Dylan said. "Why do you want me sleeping?"

"You'll find out." Piper said.

"Well, clearly, whatever you did to this pizza isn't working on me, so why not just tell me?" Dylan asked.

"Alright, if you insist. I want you to come and be my protégé." Piper said.

"And if I refuse?" Dylan asked.

At this point, Piper turned into Luna. "Do it or I'll kill your girlfriend." she said, sounding exactly like her to. But it was the Luna that broke up with him, not the actual Luna.

"You... You..." Dylan was getting really mad. His eyes started glowing with mana, his hair stood upright, he started floating in midair, and he was glowing blue with mana. "YOU LEAVE LUNA ALONE!" he shouted, his voice echoing, and he spoke kind of like some people in TV shows and video games sound like (it sounded like he was saying everything twice at the exact same time). He then flew straight at "Luna" and tackled her through a wall, resulting in her landing meters into the water. Then, the boards of the wall glowed and floated, and just put themselves back into place. Dylan looked in his hand, and he saw a white mask that looked like a mime's face. Then, he stopped glowing, his eyes went back to normal, and he slowly lowered to the ground.

Dylan walked back inside to see Allie and Mr Underhill still sleeping somehow, so he carried them to their bedrooms, and then went to the couch and lied there. After that, he DID feel tired. He didn't know why, but he kind of got a mana rush, and was supercharged. He looked at his gauntlet (which powered up during that), and it looked different. Actually, it looked the same, but it looked more like armor. So anyways, he powered his gauntlet off (in which it still turned transparent), and he fell asleep on the couch.

"Well well well, Blue. It looks like he didn't listen to reason. Give him a few days, then kill her"

"Alright, Empress Megaria. Wow, just a few days. A few days before I can finally kill you. Aren't you as excited as I am, Luna?


	8. Chapter 8 - The Clone of Luna

"Gaberiel," Master Isao said, "Something's going on in the water civilization. Do you think you could check it out?"

"I don't really have a choice. Not that my answer would be different." Gabe said. "Can I bring Allie and Ray with me?"

"I was actually considering the newer one that I haven't met yet." Isao said.

"Is that a joke? After all the times a light master tried stopping us from going on a field mission?" Gabe asked.

"That was when you were new." Isao said. "Because you were inexperienced."

"Ray wasn't inexperienced. He did better against Nigel than you did." Gabe said.

"Hmph." Isao said. Clearly that made him mad, but he was never one for releasing anger. "Also, Raiden has some work to do at home for his family, and Allison is being head hunted by Megaria."

"And Dylan is being head hunted by the Choten. Literally." Gabe said.

"Just... Argh, fine. You may ask Allison and Raiden to go with you, but you can't force them." Isao said. "But you should ask Dylan too."

"Alright, Light Master Isao." Gabe said, and then he called Ray and Allie on video chat. He'd have called Dylan if he had the right technology for it.

"Yeah Gabe? What's up?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, why are you calling?" Allie asked, rubbing her eyes. Clearly, she just woke up.

"Trouble in the water civilization. I need your help." Gabe said.

"Can't right now. Kinda swamped." Ray said.

"Well, I might go by Ray's house and help him out." Allie said. Ray started freaking out a little.

"Actually, maybe you SHOULD go to the water civilization, Allie." he said. "It's been a while since we've seen Finbarr."

"No, I'm helping you out Ray. I'll see you there." Allie said before she hung up.

"Alright, I'm calling Dylan now. C'ya Ray." Gabe said before he hung up, and called Dylan.

**Back at Allie's house**

Dylan woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at his phone, and it was another unknown caller.

"Hello?" Dylan said after answering the call.

"Hey Dylan." Gabe said on the other end.

"How many people did my sister give my number to?" Dylan asked.

"Just... Everybody at the temple." Gabe said.

"Jeez. Fine, whatever. What's up?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, right. There's a problem at the water civilization, and I need help fixing it." Gabe said.

"Argh." Dylan though about it. "Alright, I'm on my way there now. One question. The water civilization is underwater. How will we breathe?"

"Gargle has some water suits for us." Gabe said.

"Alright. I'm headed there now." Dylan said, and he hung up. He got up and saw Allie running downstairs.

"Oh, hey Dylan. Were you just leaving?" Allie asked.

"Yeah. Gabe called me." Dylan said. "Problem in the Wa-" he was going to finish when he saw Allie's dad coming downstairs.

"Problem in the what?" Mr Underhill asked.

"Problem in the... Water." Dylan replied. "He saw something drowning, and he'd help it but it was caught on something, and he couldn't get it un-stuck."

"Oh. Ok. Have fun!" Mr Underhill said. Yeah. 'Have fun!' Really?

"Uh... Sure. I'll, uh... I'll do that." Dylan said, and then he and Allie walked out. "So, where are you headed?"

"Oh, uh, Ray's house. He's cleaning his house for his parents, and I'm going to help him." Allie said.

"Oh. Ok. C'ya." Dylan said.

"Actually we'd still be walking the same way." Allie said. "Ray lives in a trailer park not far from here."

"I saw that on the news once. Didn't it get destroyed?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. He spent most of his time fixing it, since his parents are tight on funds. His dad's unemployed, and his mom has a low-paying job." Allie said. "So they tried fixing the house, and when it was almost done, Ray's parents went away for a while. They had barely enough money for a trip to Hawaii, and Ray would've come if they had enough for 3."

"Am I the only one who sees how stupid that is? Having to pay for a trip somewhere when you could just walk downstairs from the temple and take a ley line there?" Dylan asked.

"I've though of that, yes. Apparently, there isn't a ley line leading there... Except one of the red ones." Allie said. "But that leads straight to the foot of a volcano."

"That sounds awesome!" Dylan said.

"Also we think the Choten's girlfriend-"

Dylan cut her off. "Wait, a mastermind who tried taking over the world... TWICE... Has a girlfriend?"

"Yes." Allie said. "And we think that she is in Hawaii, and if we went there she'd try to capture us."

"There was just as much of a chance of that as Canada." Dylan said. "Yet we took THAT ley line."

"True." Allie said. "But we've checked the one in Hawaii, and no one came back. She's as sneaky as Alakshmi."

Dylan just tilted his head in confusion.

"Some bitch." Allie said. "And she's the interim fire master."

"Ahh. Anyways, here's the dojo." Dylan said, pointing at the dojo. "C'ya later." he said, walking inside.

"Ah, there you are Dylan." a white-haired girl said. She was wearing mostly red clothes (a short red jacket, tight red pants, a red belt, and a tight red shirt with open sides). "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alakshmi, the Fire Master."

"INTERIM fire master." Dylan said.

"Ok when and where." Alakshmi said.

"Right before I walked in." Dylan said.

"Well, anyways, Gaberiel is just downstairs." she said as we walked into the office and openee the mirror.

"Alright, thanks." Dylan said.

"Oh, and so is some girl named 'Samantha', who said she knew you." Alakshmi said.

"Well, this should be fun." Dylan said, as he was flying downstairs (walking takes too long, because there's so many stairs).

"Hey, Dylan! Down here!" Gabe shouted, sounding slightly surprised that he had wings. Then again, he never saw them before.

"Hey Gabe." Dylan said as he landed. "Like my wings?"

"Yeah. Hey, before we head out, Master Jaha wanted to see you. She wanted to teach you something, and give you some time to study your scroll." Gabe said.

"Good thing I always keep it with me." Dylan said as he went to see Master Jaha.

**In Jaha's area of the temple**

"Ahh, Dylan, there you are." Jaha said.

"Yes. Gabe said you wanted to teach me something?" Dylan said.

"Yes, I wanted to teach you a mana blast. It can be shot in many ways, but today we'll just be focusing on a ball formation." Jaha said.

_There are so many ways I can make a sex joke out of that, I don't even know where to start. _Dylan thought.

"Alright, see that dummy I set up over there?" Jaha said, pointing to a spot in the room. Dylan looked, and it was a puppet-looking creature pinned to the wall by strings. "Point your hand at it, open."

Dylan did as he was told, pointing an open hand at the puppet.

"Now, concentrate your mana to the palm of your hand." She said. As Dylan did this, he felt pressure up his arm.

_I guess that's where the mana is right now. _Dylan thought. He tried seperating it a little, but then he didn't have as much mana. He probably should work on that.

"I can tell that the mana is at your palm." Jaha said. Dylan would have checked, if he weren't concentrating so hard to keep his hand from exploding. "Now, release your energy in one single ball. It can be big, small, it does not matter." Jaha said. Dylan went for a range in the middle. Not too big that it would be weak, but not too small that he would require more concentration. So, he aimed his arm a little more accurately, and released the energy out of the front of his hand. It banished the puppet, but the recoil... Well...

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"You shot your mana blast successfully, but then something shot you backwards, too." Jaha said. "How much mana did you put into that attack?"

"About enough to summon a monarch. Not a lot." Dylan said.

"Maybe for your entire body. Not so much for anyone else's entire body, but maybe for yours. However, you should never try packing that much mana in one area of your body." Jaha said, pointing at the arm Dylan shot with. He looked, and his skin actually made cuts in itself. "Never try packing so much mana into one area, unless your situation is dire. This explains why your focus was fading."

"Whatever. Maybe beam will be easier, since it's just releasing mana bits at a time. Why didn't we do that first?" Dylan asked.

"Because," Jaha started, and then pointed to where the puppet banished. "You may need that ability."

Dylan looked, and saw a hole in the wall made by the mana blast. And, funniest of all, it was still going. Dylan held out his hand towards it, fingers first this time, and after a few seconds of concentration, drew the mana back from the mana blast. Then he looked at Jaha, and said "Ok. And you said I could have time to study my scroll?"

"Yes, very well, go ahead. You have a half hour before departure." Jaha said, and then she led Dylan upstairs, and sat him down at the bleachers of the arena, where two acolytes were training. Dylan didn't really pay attention until he realized who they were.

Rebecca and Samantha.

Dylan glanced up every now and then from his scroll. He just finished reading the teleport spell on the scroll, and the banishment spell, and some sort of evolution spell. He was gonna keep looking through the scroll to the next section, "The Spells of Absolute", as it read, when Gabe called him.

"Hey Dylan! It's time to go!" he shouted. He jumped off the bleachers and grabbed Samantha (because apparently she was coming with them).

"Ok, we're ready." Dylan said.

"Yeah, we're ready. What's the problem in the Nature civilization anyways?" Samantha asked.

"Right. Some darkness creaturea are attacking, according to Master Isao." Gabe said.

Dylan and Samantha just stood there blankly. "That's it? No further information?" Samantha asked.

"Pretty much." Gabe said. "They destroyed every Stalker Spere we had down there, so additional information is kinda out of the question."

"Dude." Dylan said. "Saying they destroyed every Stalker Sphere that was there IS additional inform- whatever. Let's just go." Dylan said.

"Reef Prince Glu-urggle!" Gabe shouted, and out came Gargle, the spit cup toilet.

"Gee-Abriel! Press start to play?" Gargle said.

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?" Dylan asked.

"Yup." Gabe said, as he attached some sort of blue ball to him, which spread into a suit. It looked gross. Nevertheless, Dylan did it too, as did Samantha. Then, we all grabbed hold of Gargle, and banished us all with him.

**Outside Ray's house**

Allie was walking up to Ray's front door. She noticed the car in the driveway, which was weird. Ray's parents left their car at their friends house. Anyways, she walked up to the door and knocked. Ray's mom answered. Allie just figured that his parents got back early.

"Hey, Mrs. Pierce-Okamoto. I came to help Ray clean the rest of the house up." Allie said.

"Actually, everything got cleaned just before you got here. And also he wanted to spend some time with Ken." Ray's mom said.

"Ken?" Allie asked, but then it hit her. "Oh right, Ray's dad. Well, if that's the case, then I'll just be on my way." she added before she left.

"Alright. I'll see you around." Ray's mom said before closing the door.

"Well, if Ray's not available, I could just join Gabe and Dylan... If they weren't in the Water Civilization. Crap." Allie said to herself. She could just summon Gargle, but he doesn't always carry all of his water suits with him. Well, it didn't matter. She could just head over to Lucy's house and hang out with her. She gave her a call, but the call signal didn't reach for some reason. Well, seems like she was gonna have to hang with herself, since Portia was a complete bitch to her right now.

**At... Somewhere**

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't remember anything. There was something wrapped around her that felt slimy, and also leathery. Almost like she had a living being actually on her skin. She could feel it burrowed inside her body a little bit. It also drained her memories. She couldn't even remember her name. This woman just kept calling her 'Blue'. The woman said that she would return her memories if she did what she said. She wasn't actually thrilled about killing an innocent girl.

"Alright, Blue. I'm going to go and see if I can persuade our little friend into coming here and joining us. I want you to watch our... 'guest'." the woman said.

"Yes, mistress Megaria." Blue said. The name just kind of slips out. She never means to actually say it. So she just calls this woman 'Megaria'. The woman 'Megaria' summoned a creature and banished with it, wearing a diving suit.

"Hey, Blue, is it?" said the girl chained up by every limb tightly. "Is it ok if I ask some questions?"

"Go ahead." Blue said.

"Ok. Why are you so interested in my boyfriend?" the girl said. Blue and Megaria referred to her as 'Luna'. Blue wasn't sure if it was her actual name or not, but she knew the reason she was kept here as bait.

"Well, according to Megaria, he has great potential to be her protégé." Blue said.

"Ok. Why didn't you call her 'Mistress Megaria' just then?" Luna asked.

"Because she's not my Mistress." Blue said.

"Prove it." Luna said. At this point, Blue thought: _Ok, screw my memories. I'm going to help this girl._

"Alright, I'll prove it." Blue said. Then she walked up to Luna, and then a huge dark claw grew out of her back. She shot it straight towards Luna's wrist, where the chain was holding her from. She did the same for the other wrist. If Luna didn't grab onto the chains, she would have fallen and landed awkwardly. Then, Blue brought the claw to the ankle, and cut the chain there as well, and did the same for the other ankle. At this part, Luna let go, and landed, better than she would have if the chains were still attached.

"Well, that's not what I expected. And before I go, I have another question. Why do we look almost exactly alike?" Luna asked.

"Well, it has something to do with this thing on my body. It apparently can do anything, from controlling one of the nearby creatures to changing my appearance to acting as a weapon." Blue said.

"Huh. Well, I guess I should be going." Luna said, casually, like she wasn't in a world of death. Literally.

"Easier said than done. I'd open a portal for you, if in real life we weren't so far down." Blue said.

"Wait, where we are here inflicts where we are in real life?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it does. If you want to leave, we can head a little farther upwards. I can escort you, if you wish." Blue said. At that point, she grew sort of black wings with a hazy purple outline.

"Well, alright, if that's the only way out. Are you going to be with me in the human world?" Luna said.

"Well, yes. I know a group of people who may be able to help. Megaria says they are her enemy. But before I actually come to the human world with you, I will need to help your... Boyrfriend, as you call him." Blue said.

"You usually talk different." Luna said.

"I don't know what it is, maybe it's this thing on my body. I have control over it, momentarily. I'll need help maintaining that control." Blue said. "And I can get that help after I help your boyfriend." At this point, Blue grabbed Luna and started flying up super fast. After a little under a minute of screaming from Luna, they arrived in the Fire Civilization. At this point, Blue landed at the area near the null zone, and opened a portal.

"This will lead to my house?" Luna asked.

"Actually, this leads to an area in America called 'San Campion'. You should look around for a girl who looks like this." Blue said, and then she gave her a picture of a girl captioned 'Allison'.

"Where did you get this?" Luna asked.

"It was in Megaria's palace. I had time to grab it when you and her were both sleeping." Blue said. "If you explain the situation to her, she might help you out. Or erase you memory of all these events, but either one is good. Now hurry, before someone else sees the portal."

"Ok." Luna said, and then she jumped through the portal.

"Ok, I'll join you soon. I gotta save your boyfriend." Blue said, as she closed the portal. Then, she flew over to the water civilization, passing over the null zone.

**At the Water Civilization**

"So... THAT is a lot of Darkness Creatures." Dylan said.

"Yes it is." Samantha said.

"Well, there's no time to lose." Gabe said.

"Alright." Dylan said. He would have summoned Archon, but Gargle only brought enough water suits for the three of them. So Dylan decided to summon "Heretic Prince Var-rakka!"

The armored dragon came out of the portal, with the Cyber Lore in the chest. It communicated with Dylan telepathically to figure out why he summoned him.

"What's with you and hybrids?" Gabe asked.

"It's all that was in the box. It's that or a monarch. Your choice." Dylan said.

"Hey, how'd you learn their names? Like, Tritonus and Infernus, them I get. But where did you hear about Eternal Haven, Kalima, and Colossus?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know, I just kinda... Knew. They just popped into my head." Dylan said.

"So, how do we get them to stop targeting the Water Civilization itself?" Samantha asked.

"I might be able to get their attention. Now keep a close eye, because you won't be able to see well if you don't." Dylan said. At this point, he hoppee on Var-rakka's back, and rid over to the giant army. He kind of hid behind Var-rakka's back so he coule jump out at the last second. Once he was in range, he stood up and flew over through the Darkness Civilization army at a blindingly fast speed, destroying a giant chunk of their soldiers. Once he reached the edge of them and was a little bit away, he pointed a hand at them and concentrated on mana. He didn't use as much this time, and he went for a wider shot. He used about enough to summon Var-rakka, which hurts slightly, but it was just barely enough to banish most of the creatures here. Once all the mana was at his palm, he let loose, shooting a gigantic ball of mana straight at the army

**On the other side of the army with Gabe, Samantha and Gargle**

"NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING!" Gargle shouted.

"I think that's just Dylan, Gargle." Samantha said.

"I think that he's talking about THAT." Gabe said, pointing to one of the darkness creatures, who just appeared, and they had Megaria with them.

"Oh... Her... Who's that?" Samantha asked.

"THAT'S Megaria. She's a creature who behaves more like a human than any other creature I've seen... Kind of a Choteny kind of human, though." Gabe said.

"Gargle mean THAT!" Gargle said, pointing to a spot in the sky glowing darkly. No doubt, the Cloak of Dark Illusion.

"Oh... What is THAT?" Samantha askes.

"I have no idea. I have studied every tablet at the library in the temple. That's not in there." Gabe said.

"Wait, so an unknown creature is dropping in to kill us?" Samantha asked.

"Don't jump to any conclusions yet." Gabe said, and then looked at the mana blast. It was getting closer, but was still pretty far away. "We should probably move out of the way." Gabe said.

"Good idea." Samantha said, and then she swam as fast as she could.

"I wonder what Dylan's gonna do when he notices the figure." Samantha said.

**Back to Dylan**

He should have banished Var-rakka. Poor little guy... Well, big.

Dylan was looking around for enemies who have or were trying to sneak up on him. He looked all around. Left, right, down, up, forwards, backwards. He didn't see anything. He decided to fly up, and get a better vantage point. Even from higher, he didn't see anything. He just saw Gabe, Samantha, and Gargle trying to move out of the way from the mana blast, he saw Megaria in the crowd of Darkness Creatures. Not a big surprise. He saw a weird glowing figure dropping towards the crowd, he saw a partially des-

Wait, back up. Dylan looked at the figure again. It was glowing darkly, black and with a hazy purple on the edges. It looked familiar for some reason. He decided to fly up to it, and trying to stop whoever it was and whatever it was doing. But then, he looked where it was dropping. Right down to Megaria. He risked knowing why, and juwt decided to fly below the army and have a quick little chat with Megaria.

"Hey, Megaria!" Dylan shouted once he was low enough and still in hearing range.

"Oh look, it's the winged incarnation of assholes." Megaria shouted back.

"Yeah. Very clever, Empress of Bitchiness." Dylan retorted.

"Scathing." Megaria said sarcastically.

"Just tell me what you want with me Megaria. As long as it doesn't involve anything of mine going inside of you." Dylan said.

"Stop with the sex jokes. What I want is your body." Megaria said. "Not your mind."

"You see, now you're just making it hard for me not to." Dylan said.

"Just shut up. Look, be my protégé, or I'll use your precious Luna as one. Or, better yet, maybe I could just have one of my men kill her." Megaria said.

Dylan looked like he was keeping it together. "Yeah, well you may wanna watch out. Because you'll get punished." Dylan said, once the figure was close enough. He could tell it was a girl.

"Oh really? When?" Megaria asked. At this point, Dylan signalled Megaria to look up. When she did, she saw a figure an inch from her face. She only had enough time to see, but no time to react. She got hit in the face by a knee.

"Now. I never said that I'd be the one punishing you." Dylan said. The figure got close enough for Dylan to see that she was wearing a hood, concealing her face.

"Well. That was good. Did you plan that?" Megaria asked.

"Not entirely. It was more coincidental. And you saw what I can do to your army. All of it. You let Luna go, and you can walk away." Dylan said.

"Actually, I just came from there." said the hooded girl. "She was chained up. Luckily, I only needed one tool to save her."

"And you are?" Megaria asked.

At this point, the hooded girl removed her hood. Her face looked like Luna, but kind of dark. "Well, YOU call me Blue. I kind of like the sound of it, so I'm sticking with it." the Luna clone said.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you betray me like this?" Megaria asked.

"Well, when you boss people around and steal their MEMORIES," Blue said. "That's when it gets real."

Their argument bought Dylan enough time to use the kata for the Teleport spell.

"Megaria, Empress of Darkness, GO AWAY!" Dylan shouted. Once he finished, Megaria went all the way back to Gigargon. Dylan saw Var-rakka being captured.

"Wait here." Blue said. "I'll deal with this." And then she flew towards the creatures who had Var-rakka captured, but instead of fighting them, she started controlling them and told them to let Var-rakka go. Then, she told all of the creatures to go back to the Darkness Civilization, and they all just fled. That's it. They just fled. After that all finished, Dylan drained the mana from the still-moving mana blast.

**Back to Luna**

Luna saw Allie heading to a martial arts studio. She managed to catch up with her.

"Oh, hey. You're... I haven't met you." Allie said.

"No, you haven't. I'm Luna."

"Luna?" Allie said in shock. Clearly, she met Dylan before.

"Yeah. Hey, is it ok if we talk? A friend told me that you could help me with something." Luna said.

"Luna, as in Dylan's ex-girlfriend?" Allie asked.

"Ex-girlfriend? No, we've never broken up. No, I just wanna talk to you about something that happened to me. I think it should be done privately." Luna said.

"Hmm... Well, I normally don't trust people I just met, but I guess I could make an exception. Come on, I know a place that's really private." Allie said. "It's near my house."

"Oh. Ok." Luna said.

"Hey, how did you know how to find me?" Allie asked.

"My friend grabbed this photo from out of the room of her 'Mistress' as she called her." Luna said, giving Allie the picture.

"Hmm." Allie said. She recognized the dueling outfit that she got from Megaria. This was taken while she was dueling Alakshmi. When did Megaria take this? Well, it didn't matter.

"Well, I think I know a BETTER place to talk. I was heading there before you started talking to me." Allie said. Then she turned around and started walking towards the martial arts studio.

"Ah, good afternlon Allison." Master Kimora said. "And who's this?"

"This is Luna, Dylan's girlfriend. She got involved with some creature realm related buisness that I believe the masters should know." Allie said.

"I still have yet to meet Dylan. You might make an amazing acolyte. How do you feel about creatures?" Kimora asked.

"One problem at a time, Master Kimora." Allie said

"You're right. My apologies." Kimora said, before he pushed the button on the mirror, opening it up. Luna was shocked.

"Come on, Luna. There's lots more to see." Allie said.

"More than this?" Luna asked. "What could be left of this... Place... Holy shit!"

"Yup. It's a big cave." Allie said.

They walked down the stairs. Which took about 15 minutes. At the bottom, Allie was showing Luna to the masters. The walk there was 10 minutes. Why have a cave that big? Well, anyways, once they got there, Masters Jaha, Isao, Kimora (even though he was at the gate a second ago), and Interim Master Alakshmi.

"Hey, uh, where's Gabe?" Allie asked the Masters.

"Gabriel returned a little while ago with Samantha. I don't know why he's not with us." Jaha said.

"Here! I'm here!" Gabe shouted as he ran up to the seat for the Water Master.

"Wait, what about Dylan?" Allie asked.

"He arrived a little bit after Gabriel did. He also arrived here with another girl, who looks a lot like this one right here. She didn't give a name, though. She just walked by. Anyways, he needed time to study he scroll. And also this girl won't stop following him. Anyways, girl, explain your story. Why are you here?"

"Well, first of all I remember one day, just waking up. My legs and arms were chained to two posts, and this girl who looked a little bit like me was standing there laughing, while another thing, a creature, as you call them, was standing behind her. You know her as Megaria." Luna said. "Anyways, according to my dopple, she lost her memories. Apparently Megaria called her 'Blue'. Blue is actually the one who helped me escape, and told me to find Allie."

"Hmm. That's not surprising. Blue probably knew about Megaria's connection with Allison." Jaha said. "Well, thank you for telling us, child. You should stay at the temple where it is safe."

"Actually, Kimora said at the gate that I could become an acolyte. It sounds interesting. How do I start?" Luna asked.

"Well, this is certainly new. We will consider it. You should go say hi to Dylan while you are here." Kimora said.

"Yes. We will discuss whether we will let you take our test." Isao said.

"Ok!" Luna said as she ran out with Allie. "Where does he normally study?"

"The arena." Allie said, pointing to the football arena-like building. "Come on. He'll be happy to see you!"

"Ok!" Luna said, following Allie to the arena.

**With Dylan and Blue**

"Wait, so you're saying Luna's here?" Dylan asked.

"I told her to meet with Allison and explain her situation to her. The most logical choice would be to bring her here." Blue said. She found out how to change her looks to something more appropriate. Her voice sounded much deeper, she was taller, and had light-brown hair and smaller, hazel eyes.

"Well, still, she's here? Right now?" Dylan asked.

"Actually, she's coming to this arena this instant." Blue said.

"Really? How can you tell?" Dylan asked.

"I've felt her mana before." Blue said. Dylan was shocked. Blue's abilities were similar to his own.

Dylan turned to the arena entrance where two mana signals were coming from. Dylan rolled up his scroll, strapped it to his back, and ran to the entrance, where he did, indeed, see Luna. They both ran to each other, stopped when they reached each other, and just made out there for about a minute.

When they finished, Dylan asked "What are you doing here?"

"Allie told me to. My friend Blue told me to talk to her." Luna said.

"Her Blue?" Dylan asked, and pointed at Blue, who transformed back to looking like Luna.

"Yea, that IS her." Luna said. She walked up to Blue, ane hugged her. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem." Blue said. Her voice sounded like Luna's again.

"Hey, Luna, the Masters want to talk to you again. Dylan, you should come with." Gabe said as he walked up. "Oh, and Allie, Ray just showed up. You should see him, you two don't talk enough."

Dylan and Luna went to the Masters. Blue, of course, followed them.

"So, Luna. We've decided that you may join us." Isao said.

"You must still take our test, though." Kimora said. "And as for Blue, she seems to have grown attached to you, Dylan."

Luna looked at Blue hatefully after Kimora said that.

"Not in the way that Luna is attached to you." Gabe said, helping clear thing up. "Anyways, our point is, Dylan, you shall be the one to make sure Blue doesn't get in trouble."

"I'm cool with that." Dylan said. "But I WOULD have less time to spend with Luna."

"Who would be spending all HER time training." Alakshmi said.

"And that's something I'm cool with. So, anyways, I'm ready to take this test." Luna said.

"You'll do great Luna!" Dylan said as Luna walked away with the masters.


	9. Chapter 9 - Merging with Blue

**One week after Luna joined the Duel Masters with Dylan**

Dylan was sitting on a park bench with Luna. There was a pool not far away, and a water park right next to that. It was pretty noisy because of this fact. Blue has been following Dylan around all the time, because she believes that Dylan might be in danger and she has to be there. He tried telling her to stop, but she almost went on a rampage. Of course, Dylan had to stop her because of what the Masters told him. And that led to an entire week of dates and private hang out time interrupted every time something interesting was going to happen. Not to mention onlookers thought that Blue was stalking Dylan, in which he had to explain that he paid for a bodyguard.

"Finally, we have some time alone." Luna said.

"You may not want to jinx it." Dylan said. That's usually what Dylan and Luna say just before things start to get interesting.

"What are the odds." Luna said, and she leaned in for a kiss. Dylan noticed and did the same thing.

"Dylan, the Masters are calling you." Blue said just before their lips touched. Blue has a different excuse every time. One time, she said that she saw Seto nearby. When he checked it out, and no one was there. Another time, she said that the Choten and Jack were outside and they had hostages. He walked outside, and no one was there. She even saie there was someone on the phone. When Dylan picked up the phone, all her heard was the buzzing sound that indicated there was no connection.

"I'd say the odds are about 7 over 10." Dylan said, before he chuckled. "Why is it that you always told us right before something interesting happens?"

"I am currently learning humor." Blue said.

"You have been for a week. You should grasp the concept by now." Dylan said.

"I find amusment in it, so I kept doing it." Blue said.

"You know that you should be working on getting your memories back." Dylan said. "Not interrupting us whenever we try kissing."

"I can have some form of entertainment when I want a break." Blue said.

"I think it's deeper than that." Dylan said seductively, earning himself a hard punch from Luna.

"Don't flatter yourself, Dylan. Look, you want to be left alone, I'll leave you alone." Blue said. "Until my memories are back, at least."

"Well, that's good. Talk to Master Jaha. We've already established that you're wearing The Cloak of Dark Illusion." Dylan said. The Cloak of Dark Illusion is one of the 5 Kaijudo Civilization Artifacts. These Artifacts allow control over creatures from a specific civilization. The Cloak of Dark Illusion controls darkness creatures. "No one knows that thing better than she does."

"Actually, apparently Allie does." Luna said.

"Really? Ray told me she got it stuck on her because she didn't know enough about it." Dylan said.

"Allie told me she learned a lot about it after she got it off." Luna said.

"Well, Master Jaha knows how to remove it." Dylan said. "And she still knows more about the cloak than anyone else, including Allie."

"Elaborate." Luna said.

"Master Jaha knows the danger of the cloak. Allie just wears it whenever she feels the need." Dylan said. He had a point there.

"I guess that's true, but Allie knows how to wear it without it corrupting her." Luna said. Again, that was a valid point.

"How do you two know this?" Blue asked.

"Allie and Ray told us over the last week." Luna said. "They're the only ones we can hang out with and talk about Kaijudo with."

"That's not true. What about Cole and Rebecca?" Dylan asked, but then added "Nevermind, stupid question." The incident on Luna's birthday was Blue and not Luna, but Dylan was still pissed of that Cole would actually agree to making out with what he thought was Dylan's girlfriend.

"That's what I thought." Luna said. "But there's gotta be another couple we have stuff in common with."

"Huh..." Dylan thought. "My mind's at a blank."

"Mine too." Luna said. "Do we seriously have no friends that we have anything in common with?"

"Well, it doesn't matter that much. It might when we get older, but we're barely teenagers right now." Dylan said. "And not to mention we have Ray and Allie."

"True. We should get back to the temple." Luna said. "This small park gets boring after a while."

Before Dylan could protest, he got a call from the Masters.

"Hello?" Dylan said.

"Ah, Dylan, you're there. Good. I need you to come to the temple. I recommend that Blue comes with." the Master, who Dylan recognized as Jaha, said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Dylan said, before hanging up. "So, I'm going too, I guess."

"I would have got you to anyways." Luna said. She was VERY persuasive.

"True, true. Let's go. Blue, you too." Dylan said. "Master Jaha called us down there. How people keep getting my number is a mystery. I got rid of my number from the temple."

"You were a tad too late. Everyone already read it long before you tore it down." Luna said as the two of them stood up, and they, along with Blue, all headed for the Canadian Outpost that led to the temple, where Master Isao was waiting for them.

"Ah, you are here now. Come come." he said, leading them through the temple. Jaha was waiting for them in the courtyard.

"Ah, Dylan, Blue. There you are. I would like to see you two. Alone. Luna, Raiden needs a training partner." she said.

"Oh, ok. See you afterwards." Luna said, giving Dylan a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!" Dylan said, before walking away with Blue and Jaha.

**In Jaha's area of the temple, 5 minutes later**

"Ok, so why did you call us here?" Dylan asked.

"My confusion is the same as his." Blue said.

"Well, I'm about to explain who you are, Blue, and your connection to Dylan." Jaha said.

"Oh. Ùh, ok, sure." Dylan said.

"I thought I was called here to listen to the history of The Cloak of Dark Illusion, as well as learn how to take it off." Blue said.

"Actually." Jaha said. She then walked towards a drawer, opened it, and she took out...

"The Cloak of Dark Illusion? But that's impossible? She's wearing it!" Dylan shouted, pointing to Blue.

"A few days ago, I was ransacking my brain, trying to figure out why Megaria would want to wipe your memories, Blue." Jaha said, rolling up the cloak. "It occurred to me that residing within you, is the power of The Cloak of Dark Illusion, whether you're wearing it or not."

"So, what you're saying is..." Blue started saying.

"Blue, you ARE the cloak. In a way. Technically, the actual cloak is in my hand, but YOU, Blue, are the same thing." Jaha said.

Dylan stared at Blue in shock, but also in confusion. How did he fit into this? How did Blue and the cloak being the same thing effect him at all?

And that's exactly what he asked. "Wait, so how do I fit into this?" he asked.

"Well, I told Blue about herself, so now I'll tell you about yourself." Jaha said.

**With Luna and Ray**

"Wow, for a beginner, you sure are talented." Ray said, riding Bob as usual. "Then again, your boyfriend did kick my ass."

"Oh, you admit it?" Luna asked. Much like Ray, she was riding her creature, Midnight Crawler. How the hell she got up there, nobody knows. She moved too fast for anyone to see. "Most people deny it. You must have honor."

"Well, yes. Of course I do." Ray said.

"Alright, let's play rougher." Luna said. Though she's usually nice in normal circumstances, in a fight, as you can see, she's a bit of a monster.

Luna pointed her gauntlet at Tatsurion, and Midnight Crawler did as well. But, instead of firing missiles, like before, it just stood there. Luna used this as a bridge. She ran across faster than when she climbed the thing. She jumped off at the very tip of Midnight Crawler's second finger (it has three, and the middle is the longest), landed on Bob, who was airborne, and pushed Ray off. He would have fallen to his death had Midnight Crawler not moved his hand and catch him, swooping down.

"RAY!" Allie screamed. She was sitting in the bleachers. According to her, she was too tired to battle. Bob landed near Ray, and Luna jumped off and banished Midnight Crawler. She then ran over to Ray, when Allie stopped her.

"What's wrong? I just want to appologize." Luna said, sounding sad. Clearly, she was back to her normal self.

"Appologize!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Allie screamed. "YOU THINK AN APPOLOGY WILL FIX THAT!?"

"HEY, I'M THE ONE WHO SAVED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Luna screamed. At this point, she was sobbing. Tears were coming from her eyes.

"AND YOU THINK THAT'LL GET YOU OFF THE HOOK!? YOU NEARLY KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" Allie screamed

Luna's tears were coming faster now. She already had a lot of stuff going on in her life right now. She didn't need this. She stormed off right as Dylan walked in.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Dylan asked.

"She nearly killed Ray, so I yelled at her. She started crying, she's such a little bitch." Allie said. Clearly, Allie was angry at Luna.

"You... You..." Dylan said. Rebecca was nearby. She was gonna watch Ray and Luna's duel. Instead, she saw her brother picking a fight with Allie. But then, in an instant.

"What the... His mana level is off the charts!" she shouted.

"YOU MADE LUNA CRY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Dylan shouted.

"That doesn't sound good." Rebecca said, and she rushed up towards Dylan. However, she stopped midway, and noticed something on his back. It was shaped exactly like the mana wings they use, except there was one thing about it.

It was colored black. And it had a hazy purple outline

**In Jaha's area of the temple, about a 3 minutes ago**

"Dylan, you truly wish to know how you fit knto all of this?" Jaha asked.

"Yes, I do." Dylan said. Blue was standing next to him.

"There are 5 other people like Blue. She is the Darkness overlord, more power than Queen Kalima, and yet more human. Much like you are. The other 5 people are fire, water, light, and earth." Jaha said.

"And the fifth one?" Dylan asked.

"The fifth one... Is the source. It is the controller. It is the embodiment of the 5 civilizations mixed into one. It what the flesh of the other 5 is supposed to be." Jaha said. Then she looked at him. "It is you, Dylan."

Dylan stared in shock. Somewhat. Judging by what's happened in the past, this isn't entirely surprising.

"Wait... Do I have her memories?" Dylan asked.

"It is the most logical explanation." Jaha said. "I believe, if you merge with Blue, she will gain her memories, and you will gain her skills."

"Yeah, but won't she be in my body?" Dylan asked. "And would it be like Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, that extremely annoying fairy, Navi?"

"Well, yes, technically." Jaha said.

"Crap. Well, I'm assuming there's repercussions if I don't do this, so I guess I gotta." Dylan said. "How do we do this?"

"I'll need Blue to dive in headfirst at Dylan." Jaha said.

"Wait, what?" Dylan asked, but then he was hit in the chest. Even though the process DID succeed, he still felt a big pain where the impact would have been.

"Well, that went well." Jaha said. "You could focus more on concentrating though, Dylan."

"Yeah, no shit. Anyways, thanks for the help!" Dylan said as he ran to the arena. Hopefully, he hadn't missed the duel. However, the first thing he saw was Luna running from Allie in tears.

**Back to the present**

"Wait... Is he wearing... Is that..." Rebecca stuttered.

"The Cloak of Dark Illusion." Allie said, sounding scared. "What are you doing with that?"

Dylan's hair began to lift, his eyes began to glow, and his body was lifted off the ground. That only difference from at Allie's house was the black wings on his back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jaha exclaimed when she walked in. Then she saw Dylan, having so much mana that the edges of his body were glowing. And the air around him was moving faster, swirling around him like a tornado. He was about to hit Allie with more than enough to kill her, when suddenly:

"DYLAN STOP!" a familiar voice screamed. He only stopped because he knew who was asking. He turned around to see Luna's face. He calmed down, but only because just her being In the same room as Dylan calmed him, but not enough to exit his super mode. "Why are you doing this, Dylan?" Luna asked. There was a sense of fear in her voice. "Just... Just calm down... Please..." she said.

Dylan started to descend. The wind around him continued as it was supposed to. His glowing eyes stopped, his hair flopped back down, and the cloak retreated inside his body. Finally, the glowing around his body stopped too. He fell on the ground hands first, collapsed all the way, and passed out.

**The next morning**

Dylan woke up in a hospital bed. There were hospitals in San Campion? Judging by everything else in this town, you'd expect it to be something like a surfboard shop.

"DYLAN!" Cheers started all around him. It gave him a headache. He opened his eyes, and saw everyone from the temple.

"Everybody's here, huh?" Dylan said, doubtfully. "Everyone here, at the exact time I wake up?"

"Well, yeah." Ray said. He was standing next to Allie like normal. That's what bothered Dylan. Everyone was acting normal, as if two members of the Duel Masters didn't almost die.

"Nice try, but whoever is in charge of this had better let me out now." Dylan said. He noticed his finger could go through one of the legs. They were holograms.

"My my, very impressive. Don't you agree, Seto? Or you, Jack?" a voice said over a loudspeaker. Even though Dylan couldn't see who was talking, he knew that voice all too well. It was The Choten.

"Yeah, well, if I'm not out of here in five seconds, heads and gonna roll." Dylan said.

"Well why even have a countdown? Oh, yes. That cage you're in is supposed to be able to contain something stronger than you. A monarch." The Choten said.

"A monarch, you say? Well, I suppose you'll need something better than that." Dylan said. He punched the wall as hard as he could, but it was as useful as using a plastic spoon to mine bedrock. That made no sense.

"Surprised, are you? We had Seto test this out for us. It proved rather... Successful." The Choten said. "So don't even think about escape. Not even at your full power can you escape."

"Well then, I'll find another way out." Dylan said.

"Good luck with that!" Jack's voice shouted over the loudspeaker.

"I tested every inch of that room with as much strength as I had." Seto's voice was saying now.

"Everywhere that has a way in has a way out." Dylan said.

"Well, if you're looking for a way out, it's right here." The Choten said. Dylan waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Uh, Lord Choten. He can't see you." Jack said.

"Oh, right. What I am holding it a button. If I press it, it will open your cell." The Choten said.

"You know, I never would have expected for someone with your intelligence... to forget that I can't see you." Dylan said.

"Ha ha." The Choten laughed sarcastically.

"Well, I'll get out of here, you son of a bitch!" Dylan said.

"Oh, I sense some hostility. Well, if you break your cage, I'll have to put a bullet through this pour girl's skull." The Choten said.

"Since when do you kill people?" Dylan asked.

"Hmm..." The Choten started thinking. "Well, it's a small price to pay. Especially since this is the last person you want dead."

"No." Dylan said. Not her. Anyone but her.

"DYLAN!" Luna's voice shouted over the loudspeaker.

"That... Son..." Dylan started saying.

"What's wrong, Dylan? Too hurt to say anything?" The Choten asked.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dylan shouted. At this point, everything that happened at the temple just the day before happened again. His hair stood up, his eyes glowed, he started levitating, the edges of his body was glowing, and the air around him started to circle him like a tornado.

"Lord Choten. There is an increased amount of mana coming off of Dylan!" one of The Choten's minions said.

"What are you waiting for, idiot!? Drain it!" The Choten said.

"That's the thing. It's not leaving his body!" the minion said.

"What!? That's no excuse!" The Choten said before looking at the screen again, which broadcasted a camera signal in Dylan's cell. "Oh, what's this?" he asked. He saw something coming of his back. The Cloak of Dark Illusion.

"This is a new development. Shall I fetch it, Lord Choten?" Seto asked.

"Yes, please do." The Choten said. "And take the Carnahan boy and Jack with you."

"Uh, Lord Choten? I'd rather NOT go to the area with the angry powerhouse in it." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, are you refusing an order? Bring me that cloak!" The Choten said.

The entire time, Dylan was listenimg. Even in his anger, his senses still worked. And The Choten forgot to turn the loudspeaker off.

Once Dylan only heard silence, he hit the wall without using half his power. It blew the shit up.

"TELL ME WHERE LUNA IS!" Dylan shouted when he floated out and noticed 20 guards waiting for him, as well as Seto, Jack, and a third person who Dylan didn't recognize.

"Why would we tell you?" the third person said.

Dylan said this next part a little calmer. He had more control over his body since he's used to this power up. "Because if you don't I am going to KILL you." he said.

"You? Kill US? Don't make me laugh." Seto said. "As far as I know, you wouldn't kill an ant."

"You have no idea." Dylan said. Then, he pointed his arm outwards, showing a powered up gauntlet. He didn't remember powering it up, but he didn't care. He pointed the palm of his hand at the 20 guards. He then made 20 mana swords, which floated around his body. He then sent them flying towards the 20 guards, stabbing them directly in the hearts. It kind of hurt Dylan, having to kill people, but he was willing to do anything to save Luna.

Seto's eyes widened in shock. What the hell just happened? "Well... Uh..." he said, not being able to say a sentence himself.

"Now, unless you want YOUR lives ended, you will tell me where you are keeping Luna!" Dylan shouted.

"It seems the cloak is influencing your decisions, Dylan." The Choten said.

_Blue, are you controlling my actions? Are you making me kill people? _Dylan thought. He knew she would hear.

_Yeah, sorry. You want me to stop? _Blue asked.

_Well, maybe we can keep it up long enough for these guus to tell me where they're keeping Luna. _Dylan told her.

"Give me the cloak, and your girlfriend will live." The Choten said.

"The Cloak of Dark Illusion? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't have it. This thing on my back isn't the cloak you seek." Dylan said. He then flew at Seto and Jack. "And you will NOT kill Luna, or I will kill Seto and your little errand boy, keeping you from making another me."

"Hmm. Alright. I won't kill her. I will, however, keep her hostage in case you try anything in the future." The Choten said over the loudspeaker again.

"And what about me?" another person said, behind Dylan. When Dylan turned around, he saw a man with slightly greyed hair, wearing a yellow robe, and a yellow dueling gauntlet.

"Nigel? How did you escape?" The Choten asked.

"I hit a terminal with one of the swords I launched at the guards." Dylan said. "I'm guessing that let the prisoners out."

"Well well well, Choten. Looks like your luck is running out." Nigel said. "Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning!"

"Master, where have you been for the last year?" Ra-Vu said. His appearance... I can't really describe it.

"The Choten's prison. And now, I broke out, thanks to the help of this young man. I'm assuming you were the Dylan that The Choten referred to over the loudspeaker?" Nigel asked.

"Yes I am." Dylan said. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where the Choten may be, would you?"

"Well, he hasn't changed his base, so I would. And there's only one entrance and exit to the room, so I know exactly where he would be going if he ran. Follow me." Nigel said.

"Oh, yes, come here. Go ahead and take your evolved creature to me." The Choten said.

"I kind of wished Ra-Vu was in the city when the Spell of Radiant Purification was cast, but he was one of the only creatures that The Choten did not control during the creature invasion one year ago." Nigel said.

"Don't you like having an evolved creature?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, however I would rather have waited than force him to." Nigel said.

"Well, I guess. I mean, he was yoir friend, right?" Dylan asked.

Nigel didn't say another word.

The two of them got to The Choten's room of the base, and when they opened the door:

"Empty? Where did he go?" Dylan asked.

"He probably summoned a creature to get away." Nigel said.

"Really? It doesn't seem like him. Big shot mastermind with a gigantic army. Why would he flee?" Dylan asked.

"I wouldn't!" The Choten shouted from outside. Dylan poked his head out, and saw that they were on a ship. "I just want a more clear space for my duel with Dylan. If you win, you can have Luna back. However, you must use a creature, and they can't be a monarch!" He pointed to Luna, who was tied to a chair.

"Well, I'm in no place to say no." Dylan said after calming down. "But if you lay anything lethal on her, I will shove my fist in your skull and throw you into the water so you can be eaten for an appetizer by a shark."

"Hmm..." The Choten said. "You're a bit of a dick, aren't you?"

"Oh, scathing." Dylan said sarcastically.

"Hmph." The Choten said. "Squillace Scourge!"

"Hmm..." Dylan thought for a second. "Twilight Archon!"

"So, what are we fighting this time?" Archon asked. Dylan pointed to Squillace Scourge. "I see. Wait, where are we?"

"The Choten's base." Dylan said. "I passed out and they captured me."

"Ok, let's kick some ass." Archon said.

Dylan punched his gauntlet hand forward, and Archon rushed forward towards Squillace Scourge at top speed. He unsheathed both of his swords, and unfolded his wings. Halfway between Dylan and Squillace Scourge, Archon flew up super high, and flew down straight towards Squillace Scourge. He would have hit it, but it move the six tentacles it has at an alarmingly fast rate. Archon noticed and blocked it with his swords.

"You're a good duelist." The Choten said. "So I'm gonna have to fight harder."

"I'm cool with that." Dylan said, and then he jumped onto Archon's back

He then had Archon jump up again and dived to Squillace Scourge. The only difference is that Dylan told Archon to stop in midair, and Dylan let go right on time, sending him flying towards Squillace Scourge, and he made his mana sword and stabbed Squillace in his face. Then, his mana sword disappeared, and he made a darkness spike that Blue taught him how to do, and hit The Choten with it.

"I think I win" Dylan said.

The Choten just lay on the ground, and he looked scared.

"Try anything and die." Dylan said. "Got that?" Dylan ran over to Luna and untied her.

"Well, that was interesting." Luna said. "And I was in the surveillance room with The Choten. I saw..." she hesitated with the next bit.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to." Dylan said. He probably didn't want to hear it anyways.

"I saw you kill everyone in a room..." Luna said. She started crying. "How could you do that?"

He knew what she would say. He just wasn't gonna tell her. "I was going to do anything to be with you again. I wasn't really proud myself, but I... I had to, or I wouldn't have gotten to you. I wasn't myself at that point." Dylan said.

"You still did it though!" Luna said. "How could you! Those were innocent people!"

"I wouldn't say innocent, but I still don't have an excuse." Dylan said. "Just... Can we talk about this later?"

"...Alright" Luna said. Clearly, she was still sad.

Dylan picked her up, made his mana wings (which were now Wings of Darkness), and flew to the nearest land. When he looked in the water, he saw the water civilization. Clearly, he had to go to the nature civilization, because if he crossed the veil here, he'd go into water. When Dylan got high enough, he looked straight ahead, he saw that area again. It was foggy, but the fog was in a spiral around the center. It gave Dylan a sort of déjà vu feel. While looking at it, he had a flash of 5 creatures. One looked like it was a being made of water, one looked like a flame sprite, one looked like a demented human made out of black fog, one looked like a serpend with a tree head, and one looked like a ball of light. They all had pure white eyes and the inside of the mouths were also pure white. For some reason, Dylan passed out after this flash. He didn't even have time to land, his wings just disappeared, and he was falling down to the ground in an instant.

"Dylan? Dylan, wake up! Dylan come on! DYLAAAAAAAN!" Luna screamed.

**Inside Dylan's head**

Dylan opened his eyes. He was on ground. His vision was still a little blurry. He looked around, but everything was white. Was he dead? He passed out in midair. Did he hit the ground so hard that he died?

"Dylan? Are you there?" an unfamiliar female voice asked him.

"What? Who's there?" Dylan asked. He was with Luna, but he remembered her voice very well, and this wasn't it.

"I too, am confused." Blue said.

"Blue? What are you doing here?" Dylan asked, looking at Blue's physical body.

"Me? What are you doing here? You should be OUTSIDE your body." Blue said.

"Wait, THIS it my head? Why is it empty?" Dylan asked. "I'm smarter than this."

"Actually, it was filled with thoughts until just a second ago, and then you showed up." Blue said.

"Whatever. Do you hear a voice besides our own?" Dylan asked.

"No. Not a thing." Blue said.

"Dylan, are you there?" the mysterious voice said again. "Come to me."

"You telling me you didn't just hear that?" Dylan asked.

"Nope. Not a thing." Blue said.

"Dylan, turn around." the mysterious voice said again. Dylan turned to see a girl about the same age as Dylan. It seems everyone important except Dylan is a girl, and they're all 13. Anyways, she had wavy blond hair that spread out past her arms and went down to her butt. She was wearing a white robe with pink lines on the sides. Overall, she looked pretty. Also, she was lying down on the ground, holding her leg in her hand.

"Do you see that girl or am I just going insane?" Dylan asked Blue.

"Maybe there's certain things in yoir head that I can't see or hear." Blue said. "Do you recognize her?"

"No, I don't." Dylan said. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"Come here." the myserious girl said.

"What was that sound?" Blue asked. "I swore I just heard a man with a deep voice calling to me."

"I didn't hear anything like that, but listen for it again. I'm going to go to my mysterious girl." Dylan said. He would have flied, but his powers didn't work in his head. Maybe because it wasn't working right?

"Dylan, come here." the girl said. Dylan broke out into a full on sprint until he reached her. When he looked, he saw she was very badly beaten up. This confused Dylan, because he didn't even realize that someone inside a head COULD get beaten up.

"Oh my god, what happened? Who are you? How did you get beaten up? How did you get in my head? How did I get in my own head?" Dylan asked.

"Please. Help me." she said. She sounded calmer than she should, and up close, her voice was soft.

"Alright. How do I do this?" Dylan asked.

"Heal... Me..." she said, sounding weaker. Dylan knew what she meant and put his hand to her wound and channeled mana into a healing spell. Nothing happened. It makes sense, since his powers don't work.

"HOW do I heal you? I have no power." Dylan said.

"In about 30 seconds, you will have awoken from your fall. Please, when you do, grab my hand. Take me with you. Heal me there." she said.

"Alright, just tell me who you are." Dylan said.

"My name is Ava." she said.

"Ava, huh? Why does that name sound familiar." Dylan asked, holding Ava's hand.

"I... I don't know. I only remember about you... Dylan." Ava said. Her clothes seemed a little renicance for the modern era, so she would have to change when they got out of Dylan's head.

"Well, Ava, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dylan said.

After the 30 seconds passed, Dylan's body started glowing yellow, as well as Ava's. Probably because of the contact. The glowing got brighter and brighter until it stopped. Dylan's mind returned to how it was before, and Dylan and Ava disappeared.

**Outside Dylan's head**

Luna was getting worried. It's been a whole day and he hasn't woken up.

She was waiting in the hospital they were meaning to bring him to when he passed out in the temple the first time. She was the only visitor because no one else knew he was back and her phone was fried up, so she couldn't call to tell anyone. She would go tell them herself, but she didn't wanna miss it when Dylan woke up. His heart was still beating, so he was still alive. Right away, they realized something weird about his blood. They couldn't really describe it, but there was tons after his impact on the ground.

Luna heard Dylan make a noise, so Luna turned her head to look at him. His eyes opened, and he turned his head to look at Luna. His face didn't look that happy, though. He looked sad for some reason. Tears were spilling out of his eyes, which kind of stung his face a little. He was getting up to give her a hug, but when he tried to, his back hurt and he lied back down. Dylan was happy to be back. But then he looked around and noticed something.

_Where's Ava? _He wondered. But then he looked the other way and saw a familiar glow. It was the same glow that happened just before he and Ava were transported out of his mind. However, when she materialized completely, there was one small problem.

She was only wearing a bra and panties. There were white with a pink outline.

Luna was about to ask who that was when Dylan fell back asleep.

_He needs his rest, Luna. Let him be. _Luna thought.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The patient needs his rest." a nurse came in and said. She then noticed the girl wearing only panties. "Who is that?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. She was in the car that crashed into ours, and her window smashed. I guess it cut her clothee and she doesn't have any others." Luna said. That was a lame excuse.

"Riiiiiiight. Well, whatever happened here, you two both need to leave." the nurse said.

"Uh, ok, sure." Luna said. She then went to pick up the passed out girl and carried her outside. The temple was right across the street from the hospital, and Luna had a feeling she was tied with Dylan somehow, so she took her there. Howeve, there was one thing she had to do first.

**Clothing store, 10 minutes later**

Luna was healing the girl on the way to the store, and halfway there she woke up. She said that the only things she knew were that her name was Ava, and there was another person who existed named Dylan Lunus. So, when they walked in, there were more onlooker than when they were outside.

"Why are they staring?" Ava asked.

"Because you're only wearing a bra and panties." Luna said. Ava looked down, and noticed that she was right.

"Oh. How did that happen? I remember that just about 15 minutes ago I was fully clothed." Ava said.

"Maybe the clothes disappeared when you teleported." Luna said.

Ava nodded, seeing as that's the only excuse that existed. Aftet all, they both knew she teleported into the hospital room. Ava and Luna looked around. Luna was just looking for anything to cover Ava up with, but Luna was looking for something with a specific style.

Eventually, Ava found a white summer dress with a pink trim. It fit her perfectly. Only one problem though.

"$10,000 for a summer dress? It doesn't even look that stylish!" Luna shouted. "Why is it $10,000?"

"Well, that's because someone special ordered that. It's the last one. Sorry." the cashier said.

"Come on. Isn't there any way you can do better?" Ava said seductively. The dress was pretty tight, and showed a lot of her boobs, which were pretty big, so she also thrust her chest out.

"Y- Y'know what? You can take it for free. And you can have a pair of shoes for free with it, too." the cashier said.

"Thank you." Ava said. She started walking away, but Luna grabbed her amd ripped the tag out, and gave it to the cashier to scan. They then went to look at some shoes, and got some white heels. She actually looked better than she did before when she looked at herself.

They walked out of the store and to the temple. However, Master Kimora stopped them at the entrance.

"I'm sorry, but we have had too many people join us recently. We cannot allow another." he said.

"Come on. You know, Blue left two days ago." Luna said. "So technically, there should be a free space."

"Hmm..." Kimora thought for a second. "Dylan would have to agree to watch her. And not to mention, after what Dylan did, he nearly blew up the temple. So I don't know if I CAN trust him to watch someone like this girl."

"Come on, he only did because he got too angry. I'm sure that he didn't mean to. And he has more control over his power now." Luna said.

"How do you know his level of control?" Kimora asked.

"We were captured by The Choten. He changed into that form and was still smart enough to hit a terminal that controlled the cell doors and opened them all." Luna said.

"Well, either way, he isn't here to make his decision, so for now my answer is no." Kimora said, and then he closed the door on them both.

"Well, I guess we could head over to my house." Luna said.

"I would rather wait for Dylan, since he's the only person I know other than myself." Ava said. "Of course, I also know you, Luna."

"Alright. We'll go wait for Dylan to wake up." Luna said, and they walked to the hospital and sat in the waiting room for Dylan.

**Back on the boat**

"Well, that was a failure." Jack said.

"Absolutely." Seto said.

"I find it the same." Carny said.

"Now now, gentlemen, this isn't going to go anywhere with that attitude. We have to look at the bright side. One of our members works at the San Campion hospital and gave us a sample of Dylan's blood. It's different from Seto's somehow." The Choten said.

"Well, what do you plan to do with the blood?" Seto asked.

"Well, I am able to deconstruct things that I made in the first place, so I can revert you back to a slab of skin. And at that point I would mix Dylan's blood with tour own. I can't do it now because there's too much blood in you, it wouldn't be powerful enough." The Choten said. "I'll call this 'Project Geneic'."

"Well, if it'll get me stronger, then I'm not going to stop anyone." Seto said, following The Choten. Before he left the room, he added "I want you two to keep track of him, and make sure that if he gets a powerup, get another sample of his blood."

"How do we do that? The kid is stronger than a creature!" Carny asked.

"You'll figure it out." Seto said, and then he walked out of the room, and the door closed behind him.

**Thanks for reading guys. Comment on what artifact person Dylan should merge with next, as well as some names, because I'm running out of those. Anyways, see you maybe next week, maybe next month, I dunno when I'll write next**


	10. Chapter 10 - Choten Abduction

"Dylan's still not awake?" Luna asked. "It's been 3 days."

"Why does it surprise you that he's not awake yet if it's only been 3 days?" the nurse asked.

"Because 3 days ago he woke up for a few seconds." Luna said. If you remember, 3 days ago, Luna and her new friend, Ava, were in Dylan's room at a hospital. He had multiple injuries (which healed next time they visited), and he was unconscious, except for one brief momemt. The day after that, Dylan still wasn't awake, but the doctors and nurses said that his body was acting like it was awake, even though it's not moving. The day afterwards, it was the same thing.

"Well, it's common for our patients to wake up every now and then." the nurse said. "I'm surprised that he hasn't woken up more often judging by how his body is behaving."

"Well, ok then. Thanks anyways, Ms." Luna said, and she walked out of the hospital. Ava decided to walk around town instead of coming to the hospital with Luna, so she could know the area better. Luna introduced her to her friends from San Campion, as well as Rebecca. Rebecca let Ava stay with her, since she lives with Dylan.

"Hey, Luna!" she heard someone shout from behind. She turned around and saw Ray and Allie run up to her. Allie was the one who shouted.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Luna asked. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We were just gonna go to lunch. Do you and Dylan wanna join us?" Ray asked. Luna didn't tell anyone that Dylan was in the hospital, except some friends from school, and Rebecca.

"Well, actually..." Luna started saying. She didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to bring it up. She didn't want to talk about. Just thinking about what happened to Dylan made her cry. "Dylan... H... He... He's kind of busy at the moment." Luna said, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ray asked. "Wait, why were you coming out of the hos-" he started saying before he connected the dots. "Oh... Luna, what happened to him?"

"Happened to who?" Allie asked.

Instead of answering their question, Luna said "I'm surprised that you two are still together." After what happened in the temple the day before Dylan was captured, Ray and Allie had a fight as Dylan was being dragged away. Ray blamed Allie for making Luna cry, and Allie was defending herself and trying to add in as many things as possible as to why she was mad, but none of them were at all related. One of them had to do with Alakshmi, one of the subjects was his recklessness, Luna couldn't follow any of the others.

"Why would you say that, Luna?" Ray asked.

"I'm just trying to get my mind off of what happened." Luna said. It wasn't even entirely the part where Dylan fell and got injured, that's just one of the things Luna tried to forget. Another thing was the thing Dylan did to those guards on the ship. How could he murder all of them? They probably had a family that they were just trying to support.

"We understand. I guess that we'll just... We'll just leave you alone." Ray said.

"Wait, what happened with Dylan?" Luna heard Allie ask. It made Luna cry a little more.

**At the Choten's ship**

"How much damage can one kid do?" Choten asked angrily.

"Clearly a lot, Lord Choten." Jack answered. "But apparently that form takes a lot out of him."

"He didn't even do any damage in his... I don't know what to call it, let's just say 'Mana Overload'." The Choten said.

"Well, the damage doesn't look to hard to fix. One kid could do this in about a month, and you got a bunch of soldiers. You could finish this by the end of the day. You could finish in about 5 minutes if we use creatures." Jack said.

"Well, then I guess there's no problem. How's project Geneic going?" The Choten asked.

"Actually, it just needs to restore his memories, but he'll be ready for a battle. However, he'll be rusty and won't know his tactics." Jack said.

"Well, I suppose I can wait for a few more hours, or maybe a day." The Choten said.

"It's just implanting memories, it's not recreating an entire body. It won't take too much longer. Maybe about one hour, tops." Jack said.

"Oo, that's good." The Choten said.

**With Ray and Allie**

Those two were silent after hearing the news about where Dylan was. Well, not exactly heard as much as figured out, but either way. They were walking next to each other to a diner nearby.

"What would you two like?" A waiter said as he came by with menus. "Do you know what you want?"

Ray said nothing for about 5 seconds, until he said "Just a glass of water for now."

"Make that two." Allie said. They both sounded depressed. The waiter walked away, and came back about a minute later, in which no time was spent talking, and he gave them their drinks. He then walked away again to let them decide what they wanted. They opened their menus and looked at what there was.

About 5 minutes lates, the waiter came back and asked "Have you decided what you want?"

"I'll have a Belgium waffle." Ray said. The waiter wrote down his order and took his menu.

"For me, just a burger with lettuce and tomatoes." Allie said. The waiter wrote her order down and took her menu too.

When their food arrived about 2 minutes later, they ate together in complete silence.

**At Dylan's house**

Rebecca was teaching Ava how to use technology, since she woke up with no memory at all. Ava got home about an hour after she started walking around the city.

"I think I'm starting to get this." Ava said. She was trying to learn the easiest part of technology, typing.

"Really? Ok, then try typing your name." Jesicca said.

"Uhh..." Ava was having trouble. She didn't know how her name was spelled. She just took a guess. 'Aeva' she typed.

"That's... Uhh... I'm not sure how close that is. I don't know how you name is spelt, but I always thought it would be spelled like this." Jesicca said as Ava moved. She pressed the left arrow twice, then hit backspace.

"Ok." Ava said.

Jesicca suddenly thought of something. "I got an idea." she said. "Close your eyes for a second."

Ava did as she was asked, and closed her eyes. She felt something on top of her head. She felt pressure in one large spot, as well as 5 other spots extending from that large spot. She figured it was a hand. Suddenly, she felt thoughts flooding through her head of how people use technology. Once it was all in there, the pressure on Ava's head was gone. She opened her eyes, and saw Jesicca's arm lowering from halfway up her body. "What just happened?" Ava asked.

"I just taught you how to use technology by filling your mind with my memories of my times using it. Except my passwords." Jesicca said. "I have control over more than just mana. I can also control things in people's minds."

"Wow. Can Dylan do that too?" Ava asked. She's been almost non-stop about Dylan since she showed up.

"Well, I'm not completely sure, actually." Jesicca said. "Come on, let's take a break."

Ava looked near the fireplace and saw some boxes, one of them was open, sindeways, and had a note inside.

"Ava? What's wrong?" Jesicca asked. Then she saw where she was looking.

"What's that?" Ava asked.

"That's Dylan's." Jesicca said. "It contained some Kaijudo stuff."

"What's in there now, besides the note?" Ava asked.

"As far as anybody knows, it's empty passed everything he took." Jesicca said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go see if Dylan woke up yet." Ava said, and she walked outside. Once the door closed, Jesicca ran over to the empty box, and tried to see in there was anything in it. It was, in fact an empty box. If you don't count the one piece of paper.

**At The Choten's ship, one hour later**

"Jack, is Project Geneic finished yet?" The Choten asked.

"Yes it is, but I sent him off not too far to see what he could do." Jack said.

"Hmm... Very well, as long as he gets back within the next few minutes. I have a job for him." The Choten said.

"Speak of the devil." Jack said, as he saw Seto landing on the Choten's ship. Although, his new name is "Geneic".

"Ah, Geneic. How was your practice?" The Choten asked.

"I tried to use the cloak, but it just wouldn't come out." Geneic said.

"Don't... Don't make it sound like you failed at taking a crap, ok man?" Jack said.

Geneic laughed. "I didn't even hear that until you told me."

"Well, Geneic. You should at least have more power than usual. I'd like for you to bring Dylan to me." The Choten said.

"So, keep doing what I've been doing then?" Geneic said.

"Yup." The Choten said, and then he opened a gate across the veil. Unlike the Duel Master's gauntlets, the Choten's gauntlets can open a portal to any location while traveling across the veil.

Geneic looked across the veil, and saw that the portal did not lead to the Martial Arts studio, but instead, it lead to the roof of a diner. "Why doesn't this lead to where Dylan is?" he asked.

"If there's one thing that Dylan carea about most in the world." The Choten started. "It would be his friends. You are only attacking Dylan, while I'll have Jack, Carnahan, Fingers, and Heller attack his companions." When he finished, Jack and Carny stepped through the portal. Geneic was about to, but The Choten held him back. "Wait your turn, boy." he said.

Geneic only nodded, slightly disappointed.

"Alright." The Choten said, before he tuened on the loudspeaker. "Fingers, Heller. Get over here. We have some 'buisness' to deal with."

"You're aware how sexual that sounds, right?" Geneic asked. This earned him a glare from The Choten.

**With Ray and Allie**

The two of them hadn't said a word since they got their order. Ray saw a fly and swatted it. It kinda shocked him, and it turned into water. Also, it was too big to be an average fly. Ray looked at everyone in the restaurant, and they all had Cyber Viruses on their heads. Even Allie did. It worked to their advantage that whoever was behind this didn't know about their Cyber Virus immunity. Ray suddenly had an idea.

"Allie, don't take the Cyber Virus off your head. Pretend that you're effected." Ray said.

"Yeah, ok. Sure." Allie said. Then she sat absolutely still, like people do when a Cyber Virus attached to their heads. Ray heard someone break in through the ceiling. He turned around to see who it was. It was Jack and Carny. Ray put on his dueling glove, and turned it into a gauntlet. He then shouted "ROAMING BLOODMANE!" whie doing the nature kata. iut came out a sasquatch-looking creatures with 2 clubs.

Jack and Carny didn't have much time to react. "SIMIAN WARRIOR GRASH!" Carny shouted, and what came out looked like something from Knock 'em Sock 'em Robots, with rocket launchers for arms that shoot fists.

"MEGARIA, EMPRESS OF DARKNESS!" Jack shouted. Out came the tentacle head.

"Oh, Allison, my darling." Megaria said, walking up to the "paralyzed" Allie. "Who put this on her head?" she asked, pointing at the Cyber Virus on her head.

"That would be us. We were hoping you could hold her for us." Jack said.

"I would be delighted." Megaria said, and she was about to put her hand on Allie, when Allie got up and hit Megaria with the chair.

"Well... That wasn't supposed to happen." Jack said. He then ran over and proceeded to punch Allie right in the face... When he was interrupted by Bloodmane throwing Ray at him. He got hit right in the stomach. That would have been the end, if Carny didn't get Grash to hit Ray in the nuts with his rocket fist. The impact was so hard that Ray got thrown back, and hit Allie as well. They both hit the wall head first and fell unconscious.

**With Rebecca, Ava, and now Luna**

Luna got bored and came to stop by and visit Rebecca and Ava. They were doing fine, and had no problem with Luna staying with them.

"So, Luna, just yoirself tonight? You have friends to hang out with besides us. Not that we don't love having you here." Rebecca said. "But Ava still doesn't get modern day culture, or culture at all."

"Actually, they were all busy. Ray and Allie went to lunch, Gabe's the temporary water master, and everyone else is at some kind of party." Luna said. "So I'm here."

"A party? You clearly knew about it, why didn't you go?" Ava asked.

"I was checking on Dylan." Luna said. "Then I went for a walk."

"Oh." Rebecca said. She almost forgot her brother was in the hospital.

Ava looked about as down as Luna. And Rebecca was the only one there to cheer them up.

Rebecca heard knocking at the door. "Hang on a second." She said as she got up and walked to the door, and then opened it.

"Hello there, little girl. If you would please step out of your house for a few seconds while I check it out." a man with 3 fingers on one of his hands said. "My friend here will stay here with you."

"Uhh..." Rebecca said, as she looked down. Hanging off the sides of their belts was a Choten Tech Gauntlet. "Yeah, sure. But can I talk to both of you outside first?"

"We ain't got no problem with that." the other guy said. He was taller and stronger than the other guy. The three of them walked outside.

All Luna and Ava could hear were screams and bashes. Once they all stopped, the door openee again, and Rebecca walked in with a few scratches on her. "What the hell just happened?" Luna asked.

"They were the Choten's men. We should probably get out of here and grab Samantha." Rebecca said, and she grabbed their arms and ran outside as fast as Dylan could move. It makes sense, since they have the same powers. They ran over to Samantha's house, who Rebecca was close friends with, went inside, and they saw that her house was already wrecked. She was no where to be seen.

"What about Ray and Allie?" Luna said. "Shouldn't we check on them?"

"It'll be a long ride. I doubt I could fly you both there, and all flying creatures stand out too much." Rebecca said.

"Then just go to the outpost." Luna said. "That's how I get there."

"Alright." Rebecca said, and then she started running again, this time to the outpost. It was slightly wrecked. It made sense since Cole was the Canadian fire specialist.

"Rebecca, why would they attack the outpost?" Ava asked.

"COLE!" Rebecca shouted.

"It's alright. I'm safe." Cole said, walking outside. "The bad idea was sending The Choten's goons instead of his top dogs."

"Actually, they attacked us." Luna said.

"Well hello there Luna. How you been?" Cole asked, as if trying his absolute hardest to be a dick. I feel like there's something wrong with whay I just said.

"Shut up Cole." Rebecca said. "If you're gonna do that, at least TRY to hide it from me instead of doing it in front of my face."

"Right. Sorry. Anyways, if we were attacked, then odds are other members of Kaijudo were too." Cole said. "Clearly, they're after something, but what?"

"The 5 artifacts?" Rebecda suggested.

"No, they don't know we have those." Cole said.

"You don't know that." Rebecca said. "It's vital information to them. Why would they spoil their fun by revealing that they know where the 5 artifacta are?"

"Hmm... Good point, but I don't think they'd do all this if they wanted the artifacts. Last time they had all the artifacts, The Choten controlled all the 5 monarchs. Now, they have someone who can do that for them, so there's no point." Cole said. "Also, this would bring forces TOWARDS the temple, where they're guarded, not away."

"Wait, if they guard the temple, that means they unguard Dylan." Luna said. "They've been trying to capture Dylan before. Is this anotherr time that might actualky sucdeed?" She was starting to sound worried now.

"Well, it makes sense. Well, whether you agree or disagree, Cole, we're going through that ley line." Rebecca said, and they into the building and through the ley lines. Cole decided to come.

**Just outside the Canadian outpost**

A kid about Dylan's age was sitting in a tree. He was male, and he carried a sword. He was about a foot shorter than Dylan, and had short light-brown hair. He noticed the people standing outside the building from school, except the blond one. Once they went inside, he hopped down and went inside the building.

The inside looked like a medieval or renaissance stone structure. In the center, he saw a straight sideways red beacon. He threw a rock at it to see what would happen, and the rock vanished.

**On the other side of the ley line**

"OWW!" Luna cried in pain. "Who threw a rock at me?"

"Not me." Rebecca said.

"Me neither." Ava said.

"Maybe it was someone on the other side of the ley lines? I'll check it out." Rebecca said, and she stepped through the ley line again.

**Back on the other side**

The boy was wondering what he should do when suddenly someone kind of phased through the wall through the beacon. He didn't have much time to react, so he put his hood on to hide his face and climbed up high in the stone structure, where he couldn't be seen.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Jesicca asked. When no one responded, she sensed around for any traces of mana. When she sensed someone else in the room, she made her mana wings and flew up, looking around the area where she sensed the mana.

The boy was freaked out a little bit. _How did she know I was up here? _He wondered. When Rebecca got close, he dropped down and ran to the red beacon.

Rebecca noticed him running and made an attempt to stop him, but he managed to get through the ley line to the Kaijudo temple.

**At the Kaijudo temple**

The area he was in was completely unfamiliar stone cave. He walked a few feet on a specific path, and ended up at a much larger area, but he didn't care. He was just here to see what was going on. He looked around and saw Luan and the blond girl walking up... About 200 stairs. How do they do that? Well, he didn't care. He went to a hiding spot on the roof, just by jumping and stabbing the wall with his sword a few times. Once they were outside, he dropped down, stuck his sword into the wall, spun around it, and landed on the ground, and then he bolted to the stairs. Climbing up them was a bitch. When he got to the top, he opened the door, which lead into yet another building. And it was guarded by some fatass with a brown glove covered in green leaves.

**Down the stairs**

Rebecca was looking for that hooded kid, but he moved out of sight when she went through the ley lines. She looked up the hundreds of stairs, and saw him face to face with Master Kimora.

"MIGHTY SHOUTER!" she heard Master Kimora shout. She was wondering why, but then she saw a Cyber Virus falling down the stairs. And it was missing it's body, it was just a bunch of wires floating down in a puddle of water. Jesicca then looked up to see something explode into leaves. Did a human really defeat a creature so easy?

**At the top of the stairs**

"Unless you want to end up like your friend there," the kid said, "you should get out of my way."

"Y-yes, I will." the fat man in the green robe said, before moving so the kid could get past. The kid sheathed his sword, and walked into the next building. When he looked around, he saw it was a dojo. He walked out the door, and saw some kids doing taekwondo. Man, he hated taekwondo. He walked out the door, and he saw that he was in a totally different city. He looked around for Luna and the other girl, but he couldn't find them. So he just decided to walk around a little bit.

**With Luna and Ava**

Luna and Ava were running as fast as they could to the hospital. When they got there, they saw that the buidling was in good condition, with no noticable damages. They walked inside casually, and asked if they could see Dylan.

"Yeah, sure. I think he might wake up soon." the nurse said.

"Really?" Luna said, sounding excited.

"Yes." the nurse said. "Come on. I'll take you to see him."

"Ok!" Luna said, and she walked to the room. She stopped before leaving the waiting room, and turned around and saw Ava standing still. "Ava, you coming?"

"Huh?" Ava snapped out of some deep thought. "Sorry, it's just... I don't think we're alone in here."

"That doesn't really matter. It could be another one of Dylan's friends." Luna said. "Now let's just go."

"Hmm... Alright." Ava said, before following Luna and the nurse. When they got there, the first thing that happened was a cyber virus flew out, and landed on the nurse's head. Luna and Ava got ready for a fight (even though Ava doesn't have an weapons), and guess who walked out. Just take a wild guess.

"SETO!" Luna said.

"It's actually Geneic now." he said.

"Well, 'Geneic', what are you doing here?" Luna asked, like she didn't know the answer.

"Can I ask a question first? How did you know I wasn't Dylan?" Geneic asked.

"Because Dylan wouldn't put a cyber virus on the nurse's head. Also, he wouldn't be able to leave his bed after having just woken up, assuming he HAS woken up." Luna said.

"..." Geneic was completely silent. He stood there for 30 seconds, and then rushed forward, with a darkness spike coming from his back. He was aiming for Luna's chest.

Luna closed her eyes and cringed. She didn't know why, but she never got hit. She did hear a sound of impact that can't really be described. She opened her eyes slightly, and she saw a boy wearing a hood, with a large skinny sword out. A katana.

**To the fight**

Why did he grab the katana? That's was his least favorite kind of sword. Then again, his other swords were kind of worn out. But he didn't see that as an excuse.

He was about to think of ways to make fun of katanas, but he had to try and dodge one of the darkness spikes headed for him. He barely dodged it, but it still destroyed his hood, so his face was showing.

"Blark?" Luna asked.

"... Yes." he said.

"So, you know him?" Geneic asked. "Then it's fitting that you die alongside him."

Blark really didn't want to die... Of course that was obvious. He also didn't want to have to use an inferior weapon. He kinda of wish he had a massive sword, with an upwards-sloping crossguard terminating in quatrefoils.

Suddenly, his sword started glowing. It also started re-shaping, and gaining weight. So much weight that he needed two hands. It stopped glowing, and it looked exactly how Blark pictured it in his mind. He grinned from ear to ear. THIS was something he could work with. He rushed forward, both hands on the hilt, moving at extreme speed. Geneic almost hit him with the darkness spike again, and landed behind him. He didn't want to kill him, so he dulled it with his mind, and them hit him in the legs, which normally would break them, but it just hit him and launched him into the wall. It did more damage to the wall than it did to Geneic. Blark rushed towards Geneic again, and went to hit him on the head, with a sharper blade this time. He repeatedly attacked Geneic's head, until he got knocked out, which took about a minute.

"Since when can you do that?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure." Blark said. "It just happened."

"Well, let's visit Dylan while we're here." Luna said.

"Wait, Dylan's here?" Blark asked. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing fatal." someone else said. The three of them looked into Dylan's room, and saw him sitting up. "How long was I out?"

"3 days." Luna said, running up to him to hug him.

"Well, I'm glad to be back." he said, closing his eyes.

"You know you're in America, right?" Blark asked. "So you're gonna have to pay."

"You guys seriously couldn't drag me back to Canada for treatment?" Dylan asked. "And why do I have to pay?"

"Because it was your stupid idea that got you injured in the first place." Luna said, and then she let him go.

"Injured?" Dylan asked. "What do you mean 'injured'?"

"That was just the first day that you were here." Luna said. "You healed after day 2."

"Ah." Dylan said. "Clearly I was out for a while."

"I'd say." Ava said. Dylan stared at her.

Luna noticed, and asked "Have you met her before?"

"Uh, yeah, I think." Dylan said. "I saw her in some sort of dream the day that I fell... At least I think it was when I fell."

"That was when she appeared, so I'm guessing." Luna said.

"Appeared? Met in a dream? What are you talking about?" Blark asked. "Better question, how many more clichés are gonna happen?"

"Maybe like 1 or 2, I dunno. We'll find out." Dylan said.

**7 years in the future**

"Wait, so you're going to go back in time?" Blark asked.

"Yes." Dylan said.

"To kill your 13 year old self?" Blark asked.

"Yes." Dylan said.

"Why? What did you do?" Blark asked. "And wouldn't time paradoxes stop you?"

"I found a way around that." Dylan said. "And I'm the one who killed the Choten. Now creatures are literally trying to kill everyone."

"Any other reasons?" Blark asked.

"7 years ago you asked about how many clichés are going to happen." Dylan said.

"Oh my god, really?" Blark said. "That's your reason?"

"Yes. Also, I'm going to stop him from having creatures invade." Dylan said.

"You're not still sad about losing Luna, aren't you?" Blark asked.

"..." Dylan didn't say anything.

"Fair enough. Then I'm coming with." Blark said.

"I don't have an argument with that. Come on." Dylan said.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Future Dopples

Ray and Allie woke up, but their vision was a little blurry. They couldn't figure out where they were. Everything looked grey. As their vision started to clear up a little, they noticed some blue lines that looked like they were some kind of thing you'd find on a water civilization circuit board. Then, they noticed they were in a cage of some sort. They reached for their gauntlets, when they realized they had none. They recognized this place, since they've been there twice.

"Allie?" Ray said.

"Yeah?" Allie asked.

"What are we doing on The Choten's ship?"

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was getting hit by... Well, you, actually."

"Me?" Ray asked. He was confused. He never hit Allie, nor would he want to have.

"Well, Grash hit you first. The impact sent you flying into me." Allie said.

"Wait, so Carny brought us here?" Ray asked. "Son of a bitch."

"Carny AND Jack, actually." Allie said. "Although Jack was the only useful one. If he didn't distract us with Megaria, Carny wouldn't have hit us with Grash."

"Well, we're in some deep shit, aren't we?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, probably." Allie said. "What should we do?"

"I guess we shouls wait for help." Ray said. "It can't take too long."

"We are on a ship in another dimension." Allie said. "It could take a while. But you're right. All we can do is wait."

"Yeah." Ray said. "They could have given us a bed at least. I'm kinda tired."

"How? We've been sleeping for... For... How long HAVE we been sleeping for?" Allie asked.

"Good question. Well, guess we just gotta wait and do nothing else." Ray said. "This is gonna be a LONG time."

**At the hospital**

"What do you mean I'm not 'fit to leave'? Is physical therapy really necessary?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, it is. Actually, you're not even supposed to be here right now without a parent or guardian." the nurse said.

"Guys, seriously. Couldn't you have taken me to Canada for treatment?" Dylan asked. "At least THEY'RE nicer about us leaving without physical therapy. Like, seriously, I can clearly walk just fine."

"Sorry, Dylan, but we can't let you leave without your physical therapy. Since you recovered so fast, it's only for a day or 2." the nurse said.

"Is that actually how it works?" Dylan asked.

"Not entirely. Your muscles still need to get used to moving, since you've been asleep for 3 days." the nurse said.

"Fine. Sorry guys. Looks like you gotta leave without me." Dylan said.

"Sorry, not happening. We'll wait righr here for you." Blark said.

"Come on, really?" Dylan asked. "You heard her. It could take a day or two. You can't stay here for an entire day."

"Well, one of you can." the nurse said.

"I will." Luna said. "You guys look for Cole."

"Oh yeah, I saw him outside the dojo. Where did he go?" Blark asked.

"He split up with us." Ava said. "He went to look for Ray and Allie."

"Who now?" Blark asked.

"You haven't met them yet Blark." Dylan said. "You probably will."

"What are you still doing here?" Rebecca asked. She arrived shortly after Blark defeated Geneic. "Do your physical therapy. The sooner it starts, the sooner it's done. "

"I guess. Alright. See you all later!" Dylan said, and ran off. Of course, he got stopped by the nurse, and told to go slow for a while. Luna couldn't watch him, so she went with everyone else to look for Cole.

**Over to Cole**

"They said they were eating here." Cole said. He went to the diner where Ray and Allie were eating. "Now you're saying you have no memory of them being here at all?"

"That's what I'm saying." the waiter said. "Maybe they just never had the time?"

"They texted me WHILE they were here!" Cole said.

"Sorry, mister. They weren't here." the waiter said.

"Hang on a second, let me see your head." Cole said.

"Umm, ok?" the waiter said, and he leaned his head forward for Cole to look at.

Cole looked around it until he saw it. 5 little dots in a pentigonic shape. The obvious sign of a cyber virus that drained his memories. That made sense.

"Alright. I'm gonna go now." Cole said. He gave the waiter some money. "Here's $20 for your troubles."

"Thank you, sir." the waiter said. He clearly found this weird.

Cole walked out, and saw Rebecca running to him, along with Luna, Ava and... Blark?

"Hey, Cole!" Rebecca shouted."

"Hey, what's Blark doing here?" Cole asked. "How'd he get here?"

"I took the beacon." Blark said.

"Beacon?" Cole wondered. "Oh, the ley line."

"Yeah, that. And I swear, ley line coule be the name of a phone sex line." Blark said.

"Dude, really? In front of your friend's girlfriend?" Cole said.

"Good point." Blark said. "But it's not the first time."

"And I hope it's the last." Cole said.

"It won't be." Blark said. "Now let's go somewhere. You know, have some fun."

"Well I'm going at about 7 or 8." Luna said.

"Dylan?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." Luna said.

"Ok then." Cole said. "Well, we should go, before anything unusual happens."

"Alright." Blark said. "What's gonna happen, anyways?"

**7 years in the future**

"Alright, going back it time will age us down, making us weaker." Dylan said.

"Ok. How do we do this?" Blark asked.

"Just grab my shoulder. I'll do the rest." Dylan said. "But, we can only do this once, because traveling backwards through time requires a lot of energy, especially if you want to go around time paradoxes. Going forward takes twice as much, which our young bodies would not be able to handle."

"There's a sex joke in there somewhere." Blark said.

"I heard it right when I said it." Dylan said, and as Blark grabbed his shoulder, Dylan started thinking of a point in the past, back when he was in the hospital, still asleep. Only thing, he didn't know what happened during then, so he couldn't go there. So he went to when he was doing his physical therapy, while he was weak, but conscious. Only thing, he wasn't weak. But it's the closest he's getting to a point where he could beat himself while he was younger... Actually, wince he had all 5 artifact, any point before he got the 5th he could beat, but this one part seemed the easiest. He concentrated on that one time, and everything that he knew happened. Soon enough, his body started glowing, as well as Blark's. He closed his eyes, and he could feel his body move, but not physically.

"Dylan, what's going on?" Blark asked.

Dylan wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on the time travel process. After a few seconds, Dylan opened his eyes, and they were standing in the same palce, except it looked newer. They were standing in Dylan's old house, which to them, a few seconds ago, was in ruins.

They succesfully travelled through time.

**Back to everyone else actually FROM this time**

"Did anyone else sense some sort of disturbance?" Rebecca asked.

"In the force?" Blark asked.

"Uhh... No." Rebecca said. "I meant like something that's here that isn't supposed to be here."

"You're probably just sad that your brother is in the hospital." Ava said.

"My brother... Hey, Luna, is it ok if I stay with Dylan instead?" Rebecca asked.

"Well... He's your family. Go ahead. Why?" Luna asked.

"I just feel like something bad's gonna happen." Rebecca said.

"I think they'd want us all there if something bad were to happen. Fine, you can go there first. If something happens, give us a call." Luna said.

"Alright. C'ya." Rebecca said, and she ran up a building (since people would see her flying), summoned "Cyber Lord Finbarr!", and rode on his floating platform. She also summoned a stalker sphere to bend the light around her, and the platform she was on, and Finbarr too.

"Why was I summoned?" Finbarr asked.

"I need a ride to the hospital. My brother might be in danger." Rebecca said.

"And what will you say to get me to take you?" Finbarr asked.

"I'm friends with Ray, Allie, and Gabe." Rebecca said. "Also I'm one of the Choten's enemies."

"Hmm... That's not enough for me." Finbarr said.

"Fine. Maybe I'll choose a creature I've already bonded with." Rebecca said. "I do have to hurry, after all, and you're not taking me." She jumped off and onto the same roof she was on before, and she started dismissing Finbarr.

Before she did, though, Finbarr said "Wait, wait. I was kidding. Come on, let's go."

"Really? I didn't know someone on the Council of Logos had a sense of humor." Rebecca said. The gold hexagon symbol on Finbarr's head started glowing, and Rebecca slapped herself.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Finbarr laughed. "How's my sense of humor now?"

"Point taken." Rebecca said as she jumped back onto the platform. She told Finbarr the directions to the hospital using her gauntlet. Once they got there, she had Finbarr drop her ofr on the roof.

"One more thing before I go." Finbarr said.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

Finbarr's symbol glowed again, and again, Rebecca slapped herself. "BAHAHAHAHA!" Finbarr laughed.

"Well, you're having fun." Rebecca said. "So I'm gonna dismiss you now."

"Alright." Finbarr said. Rebecca dismissed him, hopped off the building, and sat in the waiting room.

**Back to Dylan and Blark from the future**

These two were running through the streets faster than cars. Their bodies looked exactly like they did at this time, but the power subtraction only removed about half their power, not their skills or items.

They ran not even as fast as they could to the hospital, and once they got there, they burst through the front door.

"Hello." a girl said. She looked familiar, but Dylan didn't know where from.

"Hi. I'm, uh... I'm looking for Dylan right now." he said.

"Hmm..." Rebecca said. "What happened to your eye?"

"Someone cut me with a hot blade." Dylan said. He had a long skinny scar that he didn't actually know was there until now, because no one brought it up."

"Alright." Rebecca said. _Can't be Geneic. Geneic doesn't have a scar. Although he looks a lot like Dylan._

"Well, anyways, is Dylan ok for visiting?" He asked.

"First, tell me your name." Rebecca said. "Both of you."

"Oh, I'm... Uh... Feral." he said.

"Feral? Really? Well, I'm not gonna criticize your name. What about you?" Rebecca asked the kid who looked a lot like Blark.

"Oh, umm... I'm... Uh... Killer." he said.

"Those names are pretty kick ass." Rebecca said. "Why are do you look like Dylan?" she asked 'Feral'.

'Feral' didn't say anything. He just stood there. After a few seconds, he said "Kill her."

"Not a problem." Killer said, and he rushed forward and created a sword. He moved at extreme speed, however Rebecca didn't even flinch, until right before Killer stabbed her, when she simply moved her head out of the way of his sword.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know we were starting yet." Rebecca said. She then grabbed Killer's sword, slid it out of the chair that she was sitting in slowly. Then, she whipped it across the room. Killer didn't even let go. He planted his feet on the wall, and jumped down.

"Well... That happened." Feral said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rebecca." she said.

"Rebecca?" Feral said. He instantly remembered his sister. _So THAT'S why she looks familiar._

"Ah, so you recognize me. So clearly I've met you before." Rebecca said. "Haven't I, Dylan?"

"Hmph." Feral said. "In this time, call me Feral."

"Alright 'Feral'." Rebecca said. "Why did you go with the name 'Feral' anyways?"

Instead of telling, he transformed into a wolf, no doubt with the Cloak of Dark Illusion. Although, that doesn't effect one's physical ability, so there was really no point. However, somehow, he had claws, and was even faster and stronger than Dylan. He jumped on Rebecca, and was about to bite her neck, but he stopped right next to it, and pulled back his head after a few seconds instead. He then ran towards the hall, turned around, and said to Killer "Deal with her."

"No problem." Killer said.

Rebecca turned on her smartphone's screen and called Cole's cell phone.

"Hey Rebecca." he said.

"Hey. I'm kinda getting attacked. You'll never believe who's attacking me." Rebecca said.

"The Choten's men?" Cole asked.

"No, Dylan and Blark." Rebecca said.

"Well, maybe Dylan's just- wait, BLARK is attacking you? But he's right here!" Cole exclaimed.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons I'm calling. As far as I know, Blark is the only one that stands a chance against Blark... Besides Dylan, but the other Dylan is attacking him.

"Alright. He'll be there in about a minutes, maybe half." Cole said. "He left at the first mention of his name."

" Sweet thanks love you getting attacked bye." Rebecca said. Killer summoned up a katana. Wow, he's REALLY getting desperate. Not even anything useful.

That's when he rushed forward, did a sideways slice, and then right before it hit, he changed to the same claymore that he used againt Geneic as Blark. Now THAT makes more sense. He made cut after cut after cut in Rebecca.

"Game over, bitch!" Killer shouted. He went to cut her in half. The instant before the blade made contact, though, someone literally jumped through the door.

Whoever it was shouted "DODGE THIS, BITCH!" It sounded like Blark. He, who was still airborne, was sent launched towards Killer at near bullet speed, and hit him in the face, pinning him to the ground. "Or how about stand still like a complete dumbass?"

**Over to Dylan**

"Hey, am I the only one who hears that?" Dylan asked, walking with the metal bars

"Hears what?" the nurse asked. It's always the same nurse, for some reason.

"It sounds kinda like a wolf." Dylan said.

"It's probably just your imagination." the nurse said. "Looks like you're doing good. We might be able to let you out early."

"I won't have to come back?" Dylan asked.

"Nope." the nurse said. "Although you should take it easy for a few days. No climbing, no jumping down stairs, no running too fast, and no fighting."

That last one sucked. "No fighting? Alright. Anything else?" Dylan asked.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, the only part of your body that didn't recover was your right arm." the nurse said. "Care to tell me why?"

"Well..." Dylan thought. There was that energy ball with the high pressure, but he couldn't tell her that. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's the part of my body that hit the ground first?"

"Maybe..." the nurse said. "Well, anyways, you're good to go." the nurse said, right as a wolf ran into the room and attacked Dylan.

"CALLED IT!" Dylan exclaimed. "Hey, would this fall into the no fighting category? If I'm fighting for my life?"

"Yes, it would." the nurse said. "It most certainly would."

"Could you make an exception this one time?" Dylan asked.

"Well..." the nurse thought about it. "Fine. But only because everyone else is busy!" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

"That works for me." Dylan said, as he rushed forward at extreme speeds. However, the wolf did the same thing, except it moved faster.

Dylan wasn't about to risk getting caught doing his Kaijudo shit on someone in front of people, but then he looked around and realized something. The room was completely empty, besides the two of them. He saw this as an opportunity, and he pointed his palm towards the wolf, moved a fraction of his mana towards his palm, and shot of a mana blast.

The mana blast went extremely fast, and is was pretty small. The wolf was just standing there, not even trying to run away from it. The mana blast exploded without actually touching the wolf. Dylan was confused, until he saw that grey mana do- wait, grey? What happened to blue and green? Now they added grey to the mix?

"Well, clearly, if you could do that, then you're not actually an animal, so go on and change." Dylan said.

"Very perceptive or you." Dylan heard himself say, but his mouth didn't move. He then watched the wolf, and it started changing shape. The front legs turned into regular human arms, and the back legs turned into human legs, and the head formed into a head of someone very familiar. Someone he knew. Someone he saw almost every day.

"Seto?" Dylan asked. "Or Geneic or whatever, I dunno how your whole name thing works."

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I am not Geneic. I am someone you know more than anyone else." the kid said. Dylan looked, and noticed the scar. He disregarded it.

"Me from 7 years in the future who's come back to kill me?" Dylan asked.

"Wow, just... Just take all the fun out of it for me. How did you know?" the other Dylan asked.

"Because it's the biggest cliché of all goddamn time!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Alright, how did you know it was 7 years?" the other Dylan asked.

"Because it's always 7." Dylan said. "And why do you hate yourself so much that you'd come back to the past and kill yourself?"

"It has nothing to do with me personally, it has to do with one of my actions. I am trying to rewrite history so that I don't kill the Choten. Because if he survives, then..." the other Dylan paused, and then said: "If he survives, then she still survives."

Dylan didn't have to ask who he was talking about. They were the same guy. He knew he was talking about Luna.

"Well, whatever. If anything happens to her..." Dylan said, walking up to the other Dylan. He clenched his hand into a fist, and punched the other him in the face. "... Then I would kill the person who killed her, and kill myself in the past out of guilt!"

"Except you DID." the other Dylan said.

"Then clearly something happens to me in the next few years." Dylan said. "Something that probably won't happen again."

"No, it won't happen again." the other Dylan said. "Because killing you will prevent it."

"If you really think that's true, if you really think that killing me will keep Luna from dying, then fine." Dylan said. "Kill me."

"I didn't expect you to go down so easy." the other Dylan said.

"There's a difference between going down, and giving someone what they want without fighting." Dylan said. "You want to kill me? You want to just blame yourself for what happened for the rest of your life? Then that's fine with me."

"Really? Alright." the other Dylan said. He made a mana sword, but then Dylan noticed something. It turned solid, and got set on fire. It looked like an actual sword, not see-through like the current time's Dylan.

"Well... Shit." was all Dylan said.

"You like it? Well, it can do more than be a sword. However, you're not going to see that." the other Dylan said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dylan said, grinning.

"What?" the other Dylan asked.

"5"

"Stop that."

"4"

"No, seriously, stop that right now."

"3"

"I am serious."

"2"

"I will stomp on your freaking face!"

"1"

"Oh, son of a bi-." the other Dylan was saying before he got hit by someone flying through the wall. Dylan sat up, and looked at who hit hit his future self. It was Blark. Dylan looked through the hole in the wall, and saw Blark again.

_That rules him out as the human Fire Artifact. _Dylan thought. "So, what took you so long?" Dylan asked.

"You know. Trying to stop my clone from killing me." Blark said.

"So, pretty much my average Thursday." Dylan said.

"Can we stop making jokes and just finish Killer and Feral off?" Blark asked.

"Killer and Feral?" Dylan asked.

"They came up with those." Blark said. "I just hope that we don't become as much of dumbasses as them." he added, offering Dylan his hand.

"Same here." Dylan said, grabbing Blark's wrist and pulling himself up. "Now let's hand them their asses."

"You know what? You're pretty weak right now, you should let me deal with these two." Blark said.

The other Dylan trasformed into a wolf.

"Uhh... Alright. You can take on Feral." Blark said.

"Which one's Feral?" Dylan asked.

"That one." Blark said, pointing to the wolf.

"Good to know." Dylan said, and he rushed towards it, with his mana sword made, and some darkness spears curving from his back, pointing towards Feral. Feral just ran towards Dylan, clearly a lot faster, with claws drawn. However, Dylan noticed one thing. What Feral had in attack power and speed, he lacked in dedense and brain power. Also, he noticed a delay in the transformation between human and wolf. Finally, as a wolf, Dylan doubted thay Feral could move his hands (or paws, in this case) the right way to summon a creature.

Dylan got an idea.

"Twilight Archon!" Dylan shouted, and the instant he walked out of the portal, Dylan jabbed his hand forward, and Archon moved towards Feral faster than Feral could transform, and he also didn't have any time to react, and he got hit into the wall.

"You... You son of a bitch." Feral said, sounding weak.

"One hit? Really? Well, technically two, but still, that's pretty weak." Dylan said. Then, he got another idea, but had to wait for Blark to finish of Killer.

Blark rushed at Killer with his claymore out and hit him in the gut, launching him into the wall. Yeah. That's what would happen.

"Wow, that was fast." Dylan said.

"How long ago did you finish?" Blark asked.

"About half a minute ago." Dylan said. He then dismissed Archon.

"Hey, isn't that cheating?" Blark asked.

"Hey, I worked with what I had. If you had a gauntlet, you'd have done the same thing." Dylan said.

"Oh, THAT'S what it's called." Blark said. "Hey, aren't gauntlets supposed to be armour?"

"Let's just interrogate these two. There's some information I wanna get out of them." Dylan said, and he walked over to the out of commision Feral and Killer.

"Alright, we have some questions we wanna ask you two." Blark said.

"I think we know what one of them is, and we'll give an answer." Feral said. "Whatcha gotta do, is go down to the local pharmacy, ask for somrthing called viagre, and it'll help you go FU-!" Dylan kicked him in the dick.

"Do you really gotta be so brutal?" Blark asked.

"What was I supposed to do?" Dylan asked. "We gotta get them to answer out questions."

"Actually, I only have one." Blark said. "Why did you two give yourselves such stupid nicknames?"

"We were on the spot. It sounded cool to us at the time." Feral said.

"Killer is what you'd name a goldfish, and Feral I think is an adjective for dangerous... Meh, the names fit you." Blark said. Killer took offence to that.

"Blark, let me ask these two my question, you meet up with everyone else." Dylan said. Blark ran out, and Dylan walked up to the two of the future dopples on the ground. "Who kills Luna?" Dylan asked.

Feral and Killer looked at eachother, then to Dylan.

"Sorry, we don't know. We just found her lying on the ground with a sword in her chest. None of us saw who killed her." Feral said.

"My guess it either one of the creatures who invade... Or Geneic." Killer said.

"Same here." Feral said.

"So, if you think it's Geneic, why would you go after me instead of him?" Dylan asked.

"Because... Because even if I wasn't the cause of it, I don't want to let you or me to live without her..." Feral said.

"And you think killing yourself is what you have to do?" Dylan asked. "Well, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'll let you out of here alive, but don't try anything funny on the way out."

Feral scurried up, and then he waddled out of the room. Clearly, that blow to his... I'm just gonna stop right there. Killer ran out four times as fast as Feral was moving. After about five minutes later (when Feral left the building), Dylan walked outside and headed to his house, since his phone said it was 9 pm. Only problem, he was probably on an adrenaline rush during that fight, because he could barely walk. He had to sleep somewhere in San Campion, because the dojo would be closed this late, and he didn't have the energy to fly back home. He sent a text to Ray.

**Texting**

Dylan: Hey. Too tired to head back home. Dojo's closed, since the hours are only until 7. Could I come over to your place?

**Back to Dylan**

Ray didn't text back. Dylan wondered why. He then tried texting Allie the same thing, but she didn't text back either.

**Over to Ray and Allie**

"No one's coming for us, are they?" Ray asked.

"Probably not." Allie said. "Hang on, these are the creature pens, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Ray asked.

"Don't they have the giant gaps between the bars?" Allie asked.

"Don't bother. I already tried it." Ray said.

"I'm skinnier." Allie said. "I can fit through easily."

"Well, yeah, you're skinny near the bottom, but then you got two giant balloons on your chest." Ray said.

"I don't know whether to thank you or slap your face." Allie said. "Hey, do you have your cell phone?"

"Even if I did, how would it help? We're in the water civilization. What reception would we get?" Ray asked.

"Does it hurt to try?" Allie asked. "They DO have a lot more technology than the other nations... Well, except for light."

"Fair enough." Ray said, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, I'm getting a signal. Wait, I just realized we're ABOVE the water civilization. How am I getting a signal?"

"Well, there's a cell phone tower on the Choten's ship." Allie said.

"Hey, I got a text from Dylan." Ray said.

"Ok, it won't matter what it is if we're dead. Just ask him for help." Allie said.

"Alright." Ray said.

**Texting**

Ray: Dylan, help. We're on board the Choten's ship, and my pain-in-the-ass girlfriend and I need to get off, but we don't have our gauntlets

**Back to Ray and Allie**

Allie read the text and slapped Ray in the face.

**Thanks for reading! Should Dylan go, should Nigel break them out, blah blah blah crazy shit like that, the only thing I actually want info on in the comments section (and I'm definitely doing this, not thinking twice about it) when should Ray and Allie break up? Anyways, follow and favorite this story and me, and have a nice day**


	12. Chapter 12 - Bad Relationships

Dylan was walking through the streets of San Campion, after that incident at the hospital. However, it was still night, and he didn't have his strength back, so walking was difficult. All of a sudden, his phone's text tone went off. He pulled out his Sony Xperia X, and looked through his texts. It was from Ray.

**Texting**

Ray: Dylan, help. We're on board the Choten's ship, and my pain-in-the-ass girlfriend and I need to get off, but we don't have our gauntlets

**Back to Dylan**

Dylan couldn't help but chuckle at the message. Not at the words themselves, but also how true they were. He sent a message back.

**Texting**

Dylan: I'm too tired after a fight that happened at the hospital. Hey, how'd you know I was awake, anyways?

Ray: You texted us first, dumbass

Dylan: How R U getting a signal anyways?

Ray: Do you have any idea how much technology is on this thing? There's obviously a cell phone tower on this boat somewhere

Dylan: Son of a bitch. Fine. I'm on my way. But I expect a reward, whether it's money or mana. And tell your girlfriend she's a can't for me

Ray: A can't?

Dylan: Auto correct, sorry

Ray: You're a dick, you know?

Dylan: Yeah

**Back to Dylan**

"Great. How am I supposed to open a portal to another dimension when I can barely stand? Damnit Feral." Dylan said, for some reason out loud. Luckily, the only people who passed were in cars, and couldn't hear him. He'd send a text to the masters if they weren't probably asleep, along with everyone who came to check on him. Actually, when he thought about it, they only checked up on him about an hour before Feral showed up, so they should still be here. And it's summer, so Gabe should still be up too.

**Texting, yet again**

Dylan: Hey, Gabe, Ray and Allie are trapped on the Choten's ship

Gabe: The one we crashed into a building?

Dylan: And they appointed you Temporary Water Master

Gabe: It wasn't my idea

Dylan: Well, even if it did crash, it was clearly rebuilt

Gabe: Fine, I'll go and help. Why do you NEED help, anyways?

Dylan: Some guys from the future came and tried to kill me

Gabe: I'll ask later

Dylan: Alright. Could you give me a ride too?

**Back to Dylan**

"Dylan, over here." Dylan heard someone familiar whisper. He turned to face the direction the voice was coming from, and it led into an alley. Dylan decided to screw it, and walked into the alley, slowly but surely. When he finally walked inside, a light suddenly flicked on. He turned to look at the light, and saw Sasha.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked.

"Gaberiel sent me. He said you are in need of assistance." Sasha said.

"Well, help sure arrived quick." Dylan said.

"Also, I have something for you." Sasha said, and her chest opened up, revealing a bottle of some blue liquid. "Drink it, before you collapse."

Dylan took the blue liquid, and drank it. Suddenly, his strength was mostly back. "Thanks. What was this stuff?" he asked.

"Liquified mana." Sasha said. "You may experience side effects, because judging by experiments, your mana is different than ours."

"What? When did you do experiments on me?" Dylan asked.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response." Sasha said. "Now, let us be off."

"You can head back to your civilization, or to Gabe. They need you more than I do." Dylan said.

"That's preposterous. I shall stay with you, as my queen is very interested in your body." Sasha said.

"Getting creepy, Sasha." Dylan said. "Fine, stay if you want, but the Choten might try capturing you. Again."

"Again?" Sasha said.

"I just assumed." Dylan said. "Now let's get going."

"Right." Sasha said, and she summoned Twilight Archon.

"Wait, you can summon creatures?" Dylan asked. "Why haven't you done that in the past?"

"I never had the need. However, you need to save your strength, and I am unable to carry you." Sasha said. "Now, get on the creature."

"Alright." Dylan said, climbing onto Archon's back.

"So, where have YOU been for the last three days?" Archon asked.

"Why didn't you bother to ask when I summoned you earlier today?" Dylan asked.

"I felt that I was needed more for battle at that time, and afterwards, you didn't give me enough time to ask." Archon said.

"Ahh. Well, I was in a hospital after some incident that involved me crashing somewhere in the creature realm." Dylan said. "My guess is some kind of memory that came back, except that wouldn't really make sense, since I've never seen that area before. Well, once."

"Maybe it's something specific that you saw." Archon said.

"All I saw was the water civilization." Dylan lied. He didn't want to tell people what he remembered, especially since he might not have remembered anything.

"Hmm..." Archon said. "Alright. I believe you."

"Thanks." Dylan said. He felt a little bad, since he just lied to his friend. "So, anyways, isn't this the stupidest thing that your boyfriend could have asked you to do? After all, the Choten is trying to capture mana sources, such as creatures. Aren't you one of the biggest mana sources in the entire creature realm?"

"I'd do anything for a friend." Sasha said. "Also, do not call him my boyfriend."

"Sorry." Dylan said.

"Unless you meant my friend who is a boy, which, indeed, is true." Sasha said.

"Alright. Hey, wanna know what I've noticed?" Dylan asked. "We're still in the human world. Can't you take us across the veil to the light civilization and just have us fly to water?"

"That it too obvious." Sasha said. "We must stay hidden."

"Huh... You know, you sound a little similar to Megaria." Dylan said.

"Don't make me tell Archon to drop you." Sasha said. "I didn't give you enough mana to fly."

"I still have enough to land though." Dylan said.

"True, however, your legs would be severely injured." Sasha said.

"For a day." Dylan said. "I've fallen from higher."

"Can you two stop arguing?" Archon asked. "I mean, seriously, we have something to do."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Dylan said.

"I, too, agree with these terms." Sasha said. "However, this will only last until we have recued Raiden and Allison."

"Why does everyone refer to them by their full first name?" Dylan asked.

**Back at the Choten's ship**

"I am really mad at him right now." Allie said.

"Hey you didn't HAVE to read my messages." Ray said. "You'd better not hit him. He'd kill you."

"No, I'm not gonna hit him. No, YOU'RE gonna hit him." Allie said.

"Of course I am. I'm gonna hit the guy who's about to save our asses. Why didn't I text Gabe?" Ray asked.

"Because shut up." Allie said.

"I'm having a feeling we're gonna fight," Ray said. "and I don't want to. I doubt you want to either."

"No. That's all we've been doing recently. We didn't last that long, it only took about a week before we had a fight." Allie said.

"We never even finish them, like that fight we had about you yelling at Luna after Dylan got captured." Ray said.

"Hey, you could have literally been killed." Allie said.

"It doesn't mean you should yell at her! Seriously, she was already fragile after that whole incident in the Darkness Civilization. Even Gabe and I left you alone for about a week and a half after you had the Cloak of Dark Illusion stuck on you!" Ray said.

Allie didn't say a word.

Ray didn't say anything either, since he realized what he just said and how bad it was that he said it.

The two of them sat in silence the rest of their time in the cell

**Back to Dylan, Sasha, and Archon**

Dylan had recently crossed over to the veil in the water civilization. Since Archon and Sasha refused to fly him any further for some reason, so he had to summon Var-rakka to carry him to the Choten's ship. After what happened during Megaria's attack before Blue showed up, Var-rakka was not happy to see Dylan, but nonetheless, he carried him anyways.

"Thanks Var-rakka. You can go now, unless you wanna stay." Dylan said.

Var-rakka pointed his stomach at Dylan, and some sort of phychic wave came out and went towards Dylan. He noticed the creature on the inside, but he didn't look trapped in the creature, more linked to it.

When the wave hit Dylan, he heard a voice in his head.

"I will stay and fight alongside you. But do not use me as bait again." is what it said.

"Is that the only way you can talk?" Dylan asked, as Var-rakka's telepathy disconnected.

Var-rakka nodded with his dragon head, and lied flat on his stomach and stopped moving.

"Do you want me to ride you?" Dylan asked. "Well, alright then." he said, before jumping onto Var-rakka's neck. The instand Dylan sat down, Var-rakka flew forward very fast, and Dylan could barely grab onto the horn in front of him.

"Hey, who's there?" Dylan heard someone ask stupidly. Who would ask who's there when a giant armored dragon is destroying your base?

"Sup dicks." Dylan shouted, and he told Var-rakka to stop right in front of the person who shouted. There were Choten goons, in the dark-teal outfits they all wear, with the tech gauntlets and black goggles with purple lenses.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm not telling you." Dylan said. "Since if you knew, I'd have to kill you."

"Uhh... Why would you have to kill us?" one of the goons asked.

"That answer would give away who I am." Dylan said. "Var-rakka, destroy them. But leave them alive."

Var-rakka nodded, and he rushed towards the goons. They didn't have the time to summon a creature, and they got knocked unconscious.

"Well... That was goddamn awesome." Dylan said. "Why haven't you done that before."

Var-rakka motioned his head to the door, where Dylan guessed was was where the cells were.

"How do you know where they are?" Dylan asked.

Var-rakka moved closer to Dylan, and showed him his armored dragon nose, and it looked like it was inhaling repeatedly, like he was sniffing them out.

"Oh, you're sniffing Ray out. You must have picked up his scent during your duel against his Terrasaur friend." Dylan said. "Well, let's go."

Var-rakka and Dylan both ran in the direction where Ray and Allie were being sniffed out by Var-rakka. Dylan, this time, was on foot, since he had most of his energy back. When they stopped, Dylan looked around, but didn't see any cage, any button, any doors, nothing. He tried sensing for mana levels, and he found two, but their mana seemed different. It seemed tainted somehow, like someone mixed it with something. Dylan didn't know what it was, and he wasn't gonna take any chances.

Except the chance that it could be Ray and Allie. Dylan punched down the wall that they were behind. It wasn't until right before he knocked the wall down that he got confused. How did something sniff a scent tnrough a wall? It seemed impossible.

When the wall broke, Dylan saw two people lying on the ground. They look like they've been beaten. It was Ray and Allie, but their mana still didn't feel right. Dylan looked at the wall he just destroyed for any indication of it being a trap. Some sort of gate, or a field generator that activates when someone would step inside. He didn't find anything, but he still felt weary. He'd send a creature to try it, but that'd be cruel, and he might not be able to dismiss it through whatever trap might be there.

He looked through his pockets for something to throw and see if it's booby trapped. He found a pendant. It had all 5 colours of the civilizations on it. His mom gave it to him. Thinking back on it, he saw Ray wearing a similar looking pendant. He probably just didn't notice at the time.

Then he noticed somrthing about the body. It didn't have Ray's pendant on it. He doubted that the Choten would want to steal that. It's a string with a mystical stone attached to it to most people. If he wanted something to power this thing so much, he could just summon a creature. The only other thing this pendant could do was... Show something on the other side. Dylan assumed it showed the other side of the veil, since where he was at that moment, when he looked through it, he saw a bunch of water on the other side. Either that, or it's showing which civilization this is and there's just a bunch of fish flying. Or it could be both, minus the flying fish part. Anyways, that pendant is completely worthless to the Choten, so why doesn't Ray's body have it?

Dylan sensed a huge amount of mana coming towards him at an amazing speed. He turned to face it.

It was Seto. Not Geneic, Seto. Maybe they found out the problem with what they were doing and changed him back. However, he was wearing a blue helmet with tainted blue glass and the water civilization logo, a golden sword with the fire civilization emblem, a wooden shield with a green trim and the nature civilization logo in the middle, the Cloak of Dark Illusion, and a golden heart. He actually had his heart surgically replaced with a golden heart. Well, his chest glowed, but that was all Dylan could really see.

"Well, shit." Dylan said. "Just give me back Ray and Allie."

"Beat me first." Seto said.

"You know, you're so weak you have to cower behind that armor or yours. And those weapons. Drop all of the artifacts, so we can have a fair duel." Dylan said.

"Then you're in favor, if you haven't noticed your error in your calculations." Seto said.

"Jeez Seto, you're like 2 weeks old." Dylan said. "Why are you already using such big words?"

"Well, fine. I'll drop all of the artifacts." Seto said. "They weren't even hard to find. We investigated the crash while you were down in the hospotal. I was just sent there to keep your friends busy, although I was hoping to bring something back. Anyways, when your friend Blark struck me enough times, it made me lose the genes I got from your blood. So I'm back to Seto again."

"I could tell they were missing. Actually, no, I didn't, because I was asleep the entire time." Dylan said.

"Well, anyways, that's my story." Seto said. "Right from the beginning of Geneic to the end of him. Satisfied?"

"Actually, I don't think there is a language on earth or in the Kaiju realm that has a word for how little I care." Dylan said. "A quantum super computer calculating for a thousand years can not even APPROACH the number of fu-."

"I get it, jeez." Seto said

"Anyways, you were just about to go?" Dylan pulled out of his ass. If this worked, he will have succesfully avoided a fight.

"Oh yeah, right." Seto said. "I'd leave you standing in the middle of the hallways while I'm fully armed and can easily kick your ass, when we still haven't even started yet."

"It was worth a shot." Dylan said. He dismissed Var-rakka, since Seto could easily control it his his helmet and his sword, judging by the logos on them.

"Well, also keep in mind that I know all of your techniques. While you've only seen a bit of mine." Seto said. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they glowed green with mana. Metal boxes around him started glowing green as well and floated in midair. Seto launched the boxes at Dylan, who got hit by about 4 or 5 of them, because they were moving extremely fast. His energy still hadn't fully recharged yet, so he could barely fight back. He then looked around the ship. It was all fueled by mana. He decided mobility over strength until he got his strength back. Another wave of boxes came over to Dylan. He did a front flip over one, and punched it in the top of it. Since Seto's grip was so strong, the Box didn't budge, and Dylan was sent flyinf over all the boxes and stuck to the ceiling, and started draining the ship's power. Once Seto attacked again, Dylan waited for the last second before moving out of the way. Once Seto's wave of boxes ended, Dylan started draining twice as fast. By the time he finally got his strength back, he didn't even have to fight, because the ship had almost no power, so Seto lost his balance and moved back and forth along with the ship.

Dylan released some mana in the form of an energy blast towards Seto, creating a hole in the ground. He then ran out of the hallway, looked around as best as he could for the prison cell, and found Ray and Allie's cell on the other side of the ship. How did Var-rakka screw up that much? That's like putting Grand Theft Auto at Disneyland. Anyways, he opened their cell, let them out, and opened a portal across the veil, and told them he'd meet them shortly. He then proceeded to go back across the ship to Seto, who was still rocking back and forth. Dylan kicked him in the dick, took two Dueling Gauntlets off his belt that Dylan hoped were the right ones. He then opened a portal across the veil, swam upwards, and flew to San Campion the rest of the way.

**Back at the town**

"Alright, I'm gonna ask this again." Allie said to Dylan after they all got back. "Why did you drop us off in the middle of the ocean?"

"I was in a rush." Dylan said, handing her and Ray their gauntlets.

"Still, that's probably the absolute worst idea you've ever had." Ray said. "And you've had a lot."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO SAVE YOUR ASSES!" Dylan exclaimed. "Well, anyways, I gotta hurry to find the other 4 human artifacts."

"Why?" Ray asked. "The Choten doesn't have them, does he?"

"Yes. Yes he does. He gave them to Seto." Dylan said.

"Geneic?" Allie asked.

"No, Seto. He changed it back." Dylan said. "Hey, where's Luna and Ava?"

"We don't know, we got here the same time you did." Allie said. "Who's Ava anyways?"

"Just some girl..." Dylan said. He wasn't sure how to describe her.

"Oh. Ohhhhh." Allie said. "You like her."

"WHAT!? NO! Jeez, I have a girlfriend. Thay would be like me saying that Ray likes Lucy." Dylan said.

"Hey, for all we know, he might like her and not know it. He better not. Anyways, it's the same with you." Allie said.

"Well, trust me, it's not. And I love how Ray hasn't tried to defend himself in this entire conversation." Dylan said, intentionally trying to start a fight between the two.

"What? I don't... I don't like Alakshmi." Ray said.

"Dude... You just screwed yourself. We didn't even bring Alakshmi up in this conversation." Dylan said.

"... SHIT!" Ray shouted.

"Well, I got a thing. It's the second today, right?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ray asked.

"There's a fireworks show in Canada I don't wanna miss. You guys wanna come?" Dylan asked.

"Uhh..." was all Allie got out at first. "Actually, you should go by yourself. Or with Luna. Or with Ava." Dylan didn't even care about that last part. "We have some pieces to pick up." Allie said.

"Oh, alright. Bye." Dylan said, and he walked out.

**The next day**

Dylan, Rebecca, Luna, and Ava were walking down the stairs to the temple. At the bottom they saw Allie leaning her back against a wall.

"Hey, where's Ray?" Luna asked.

"We, uh... We broke up yerterday." Allie said in a quiet sad voice.

"Aww, that's too bad." Luna said. She and Ava went up to comfort her. Dylan gave Rebecca 10 bucks.

**At the Library**

DAMNIT! SON OF A BITCH!" Dylan heard someone scream as he walked into the library.

"Ray? You in here? Come on, it's just a girl. There's tons on them out there." Dylan said.

"Dylan? How long have you been in here?" Ray asked.

"How long have you been yelling?" Dylan asked.

"About an hour." Ray said.

"Just a couple of seconds." Dylan said. "Why did it happen? Start from the beginning."

**I literally have no idea what to write next. All I know is all their arguments come back and they break up, but that doesn't seem like enough. Comment your suggestions of what happened during Ray and Allie's break up. Some sort of weird twist at the end... Besides her being a lesbian. I'm trying to stay away from gay jokes. Anyways, suggest this story to other people, favorite it, add it to your alerts, etc. etc. etc.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Solana's Introduction

"Dylan if it's alright with you, I'd rather not talk about it." Ray said. "I mean, I just kinda wanna go home."

"You know, I'd have appreciated it if someone talked to me instead of just letting me lie in bed." Dylan said. "But I didn't get what I wanted, and neither are you. Now, what happened?"

"Argh, jeez, fine. I'll tell you." Ray said.

**The other day, just after Dylan left**

"Hey, why did you bring up the whole cloak incident while we were in the cage?" Allie asked, sounding clearly angry.

"Did you seriously wait for him to leave just so we could talk about that? I'd rather just let it go, and just head to bed." Ray said.

"No, you know what? We never talk about anything. We always just let it go like it never happened." Allie said.

"Yes, and we succeed. I completely forget about it the next morning." Ray said.

"You brought up the fact that I screamed at Luna." Allie shouted. "So, clearly, you haven't forgotten about it."

"Hey, I was just saying that you shouldn't have screamed at her!" Ray shouted.

"I don't even remember us talking about anything remotely related to it, and then BAM! There it came!" Allie screamed.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE the one who brought it up!" Ray shouted.

**Back to the present**

"Everything after that was mostly a blur." Ray said.

"You could have skipped over the bit about Luna." Dylan said. "Hearing that story kinda makes me wanna slap Allie in the face."

Ray shot Dylan a very angry looking face.

"Right, sorry. Is that really all you remember?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. Anything else you want on the fact Allie probably knows." Ray said.

"Nah, I'm not talking to her. Not for a while anyways." Dylan said.

"You don't have to do that. You can't avoid her forever." Ray said.

"I'm not doing it for you. No, it's because she made Luna cry. I'm trying my best not to slap anyone for a few days." Dylan said. "I already took fighting too far and fought off both Seto and a new dopple named Feral."

"Another one? Shit." Ray said. "Well, anyways, I'm gonna go. Hey, how'd you get back home?"

"I managed to get into the temple and use the ley lines." Dylan said. "Although getting to the fireworks was tiring. I already missed most of them by the time I got there." Dylan said.

"Oh. Hey, maybe I could talk to my parents about this." Ray said. "You're kind of terrible at this."

"Well screw you too." Dylan said. "And did your parents even know you two were dating?"

"Fair point." Ray said. "So, you want me to pay you back?"

"Nah, it's fine. I managed to start a fight using only words. That's worth a lot more then the amount of money I gave you." Dylan said.

"You say that like you did it on purpose." Ray said.

"Really? Huh. I womder why." Dylan said.

"You brought up Alakshmi just to make us fight, didn't you?" Ray asked.

"Dude... I already told you, you were the one to bring Alakshmi up in the conversation." Dylan saaid. "Speaking of her, I haven't seen her in a while."

"You're just noticing that now?" Ray asked. "She went out on an undercover mission just after Luna joined."

"Ah." Dylan said. "Hey, we got off topic. I think that's a good thing in this scenario." Dylan said.

"Seems like it." Ray said.

**Over to Allie, Rebecca, Luna and Ava**

"Wait, so why did you break up?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, after we got back from being kidnapped-" Allie started saying.

"Wait, when were you kidnapped?" Rebecca asked.

"Yesterday. It didn't last very long for a kidnapping." Allie said.

"I see. Well, go on." Rebecca said.

"We were just finishing up all of our arguments that we never got around to finishing, and they sprang up newer and newer arguments." Allie said.

"You don't finish your arguments right away?" Luna asked. "I mean, seriously. Who doesn't do that?"

"You're one to talk. Your arguments last for about 5 seconds." Rebecca said. "An average person's lasts about a day, three tops."

"So? Dylan and I like agreeing with each other." Luna said.

"You know, when you think about it, your relationship is similar to how Allie's was." Rebecca said.

"Hey, why are you still dating Cole? He did basically cheat on you." Luna said.

"Uh, no. That was while we were broken up." Rebecca said.

"It was a day after you broke up. To me, he's a dick and you should break up with him." Luna said.

"So? You should break up with Dylan!" Rebecca shouted.

"How did we get on this subject?" Allie asked.

"I don't know." Ava said.

"Do you want to try and stop them?" Allie asked.

"Just let them fight it out." Ava said. "Apparently it's good to get it out."

"You know, this could have some effect in their relationships." Allie said. "They're not fighting about something the other person did, they're fighting about who has a better dating life."

"Fine, I'll stop it." Ava said. "SHUT UP!" her voice boomed throughout the temple.

**Over to Ray and Dylan**

"You hear that?" Dylan asked.

"Who wouldn't? That was the loudest scream I've ever heard." Ray said. "Who was that?"

"Sounded like Ava to me." Dylan said.

"Really? You brought her here?" Ray asked.

"You brought me here, you know." Dylan said.

"True, but you were unconscious, and you already saw the creature realm." Ray said. "What were we supposed to do? Wipe your brain and leave you outside your school?"

"Well, true." Dylan said. "Althoug Luna already brought her here a few times while I was in the hospital. Which I have recently destroyed."

"What the hell happened?" Ray asked.

"I had to beat the living shit out of someone's dick." Dylan said.

"Gross." Ray said. "And a little bit wrong."

"Heard it as I said it." Dylan said.

"Hey, how IS Ava anyways?" Ray asked. "I've only met her once."

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her much since I woke up." Dylan said. "The only time I actually saw her was when I first woke up, and when I got home."

"Ok. Hey, wanna duel?" Ray asked.

"Judging from past experience, it's probably not the best thing to do after these kinds of things." Dylan said.

"Come on, one duel." Ray said.

"Argh, fine." Dylan said.

They both walked to the arena, purposely detouring around the entrance, since that's where Dylan sensed Allie was.

**Back to Allie**

"Hang on. You said you guys broke up." Rebecca told Allie.

"Yeah, that's whay I said." Allie said. "So?"

"Well, wouldn't it take more than a few fights?" Rebecca asked.

"It was more than a few." Allie said. "They all lasted for a few hours."

"A few hours?" Luna asked. "Seriously?"

"Luna, yoir judgment doesn't matter here." Jesicca said.

"Screw you, it has just as much relevance as yours!" Luna said.

"Just... Just shut up, Luna." Rebecca said.

"Wait for it." Luna said, grinning.

"Wait for wha-." Rebecca was saying, and then suddenly, she shouted "OWW! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

"That would be Dylan." Luna said.

**Back to Dylan**

"Wait, why did you slap the air?" Ray asked.

"Slapping my sister." Dylan said. "I can do that."

"Really? Wow, holy shit." Ray said. "Try it on me."

"Alright." Dylan said, and he slapped the air in the direction of Ray.

Ray grabbed his cheek, and shouted "OW HOLY SHIT!"

Dylan grinned. "Told ya."

"Jeez, you didn't have to do it so hard." Ray said. "I heard it as soon as I said it."

"Well, anyways, time to start." Dylan said, as they walked into the Arena.

"No, stop." Ray said, and pointed to another duel going on. "Because of all the new people, they added a sign up sheet."

"Argh, jeez, fine. What's the next place?" Dylan asked.

"Uhh... 5th. Wow, the arena is almost always empty." Ray said.

"Hey, what's this sheet right next to it?" Dylan said, pointing to another sign up sheet, but it had a different style.

"Huh. I don't actually know." Ray said.

"Oh, look at the top. 'Dueling Tournament. No human interaction with creatures allowed'." Dylan said, reading the title. "No human interaction? What does that mean?"

"I think it means no spells, no mana, no human attacks." Ray said. "Pretty much the human can't attack, but they can get attacked."

"Hmm... You wanna?" Dylan asked

"Nah." Ray said. "And I'll be able to change my mind later. Look, it doesn't start until September."

"So I have a month to train." Dylan said. "That's all I'm gonna need."

"Wait, so you're gonna sign up?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. I'm good at controlling creatures. I just need to get them stronger." Dylan said.

"Well, good luck. Looks like your sister is in the tournament too." Ray said, pointing to Rebecca's name.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me." Dylan said. "Actually, probably not. I haven't seen her with a creature ever."

"That is true. I don't think I've seen her duel." Ray said. "Maybe fight, but never duel with creatures."

"Looks like everybody is in the tournament." Dylan said, after spotting Luna's, Samantha's, and Allie's name on the list.

"Well, I guess so." Ray said. "I mean, it's not for a month, and still, look how many people sign up for it. And this was NOT here yesterday before I got kidnapped."

"So it's just been today? And maybe a little bit of yesterday? Huh. Wait, when did the girls find the time to sign this?" Dylan asked.

"Judging by where their names are, they were here right before us." Ray said.

"Well, either way." Dylan said, signing his name. "I'm gonna kick their butts." He also signed his name on the arena sheet so he could practice today.

"Well, that should be fun to watch." Ray said. "Wait, hang on. Someone signed up before you, I don't recognize the name." Ray said.

"Hmm..." Dylan said. "Solana. Sounds oddly familiar."

"And another girl. Why is it always a girl?" Ray asked.

"You say that like there's a problem with that." Dylan said. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Ray pointed to the arena. "She's practicing now."

Dylan looked, and indeed, saw two girls dueling in the arena. One of them was dueling with a familiar looking light creature. By looking at Ray's face, he could tell he saw it too.

"Wait, isn't that Ra-Vu?" Dylan asked. Ray looked at him in shock.

"How'd you know that?" Ray asked.

"Some guy that helped me break off of the Choten's ship was using him." Dylan said.

"Was his name Brightmore?" Ray asked.

"No, but I think I remember the Choten saying 'Nigel' over the loudspeaker." Dylan said.

"Hmm. Makes sense that he wouldn't say his last name." Ray said.

"Wait, do you know him?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, he was the light master before my uncle." Ray said. "He wanted to stick to the old ways of Kaijudo, while I practically changed it."

"Why'd he leave? I mean, besides the fact that he didn't like the new ways of Kaijudo?" Dylan asked.

"He went to work for the Choten." Ray said.

"Wait, that makes no sense." Dylan said. "I broke him out of a jail cell, and then he helped me find Luna."

"Huh. That's odd." Ray said. "Why would he save you if you two were on opposite side? And why was he in a Choten's cell?"

"Well, whatever." Dylan said, putting his name on the arena sign up sheet. However, he still has to wait for the next four matches to be done before his. He decided to watch the current match with Solana.

**Allie, again**

"Was signing up for that tournament a good idea?" Allie asked.

"Hey, Samantha did. Why shouldn't we?" Rebecca said, walking over to the masters.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked.

"The masters don't know you're here. We have to get them to let you join." Rebecca said. "You're coming too, by the way."

"Of course I am." Ava said, following Rebecca.

When they got to Jaha's little area of the temple, Rebecca called out: "Hello, master Jaha. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, how are-?" Jaha was asking, as she turned around. She stopped when she noticed Ava. "Why is she in here? I thought that the masters said she could not be here until Dylan was awake to watch over her."

"Texting him right now." Rebecca said.

"Oh, he's awake?" Jaha asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to flat out say it, you'd need proof. What better proof than him walking in here?" Rebecca asked.

"Alright. Fine." Jaha said, and she turned back around to do her work, whatever it was. "I recommend that you wait outside for him."

"Outside the temple?" Rebecca asked. "Because we all came here together. How do you think she got in in the first place?"

"True. No, outside my laboratory." Jaha said.

**Back to Dylan and Ray**

Dylan got a text from Rebecca.

"Hey, Ray? I'll be right back. Master Jaha needs me for... Something. She didn't say." Dylan said.

"Alright. Hurry back though. We still got our match." Ray said.

"I will. See ya." Dylan said, and he ran off towards Jaha's little area of the temple. When he got there, he found Rebecca and Ava waiting outside.

"There you are. Come on, let's go downstairs." Rebecca said.

"I'm cool with that." Dylan said, and the three of them walked downstairs. "Hey, master Jaha. You wanted to see me?"

"Why on earth were you in a hospital?" Jaha asked.

"I... Passed out carrying Luna through the creature realm about a thousand feet of the ground." Dylan said.

"Wh... Just... WHAT!? Dylan, there are so many ways to criticize that, I don't even know where to begin." Jaha said.

"Then don't. You don't HAVE to criticize me." Dylan said.

"Well, I have a few questions. Rebecca, take Ava to see the other Masters. Tell them that I gave permission for her to be an acolyte." Jaha said. "And give them this, to show that I meant it." She then gave Rebecca a walking stick with three points on the bottom and a skull on the top.

"Alright. Let's go, Ava. See you later Dylan." Rebecca said, and they walked out of there.

"Can I ask a question before you start on me? What was that walking stick?" Dylan asked.

"It was just something I kept with me. Allison brought it to me not much more than a few weeks ago." Jaha said. "Megaria had it."

"Megaria, huh?" Dylan said. Allie must have found it while she was captured.

"Well, anyways, now I shall ask you some questions, child." Jaha said. "Where were you when you fell?"

"Near the center of the creature realm." Dylan said.

"Ah, the null zone." Jaha said. The name seemed oddly familiar to Dylan.

"Uh, yes, I guess." Dylan said.

"Can you describe what happened just before you fell?" Jaha asked.

"I could feel my energy depleting. They did drain quite a bit of it on the ship, but not enough for me to pass out." Dylan said. "I may have lost some energy in the battle against Squillace Scourge."

"You dueled against the Choten?" Jaha asked. "Dylan, certainly, you know how foolish that was."

"Well, I had a little bit of help from some guy who Ray told me betrayed the Kaijudo Order." Dylan said.

"Nigel? Why would he help you?" Jaha asked.

"He was in a prison cell... Look, I don't wanna go through this again. Were you ramping up to something before?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I was thinking something, but I will not say what it is before I have more proof." Jaha said. "Alright, let's get to the ship. Were there any human casulties?"

"Yes. I would rather not discuss them, however. It makes me wanna throw up when I think about it." Dylan said.

"I can see why you would not want to talk about that." Jaha said. "No one likes talking about human casulties."

"Alright. Anything else?" Dylan asked.

"Nope. That's all for now. Although, I would like to teach you to shoot a beam as promised." Jaha said.

"Sweet." Dylan said, and he walked up to the newly reinforced training dummy, since he blew up the last one. "I'm guessing my stance needs to be the same as when I aim my blast?"

"Yes, that is correct." Jaha said, as Dylan took his position. "Now, like the mana blast, you must focus your mana to your palm."

"Alright." Dylan said, as he focused a small portion of his mana to his arm.

"Now, release it. This time, not all at once, but very slowly." Jaha said. "Release portions at a time."

"Alright, I'll try." Dylan said. He did as he was asked, but instead od making a beam, he just shot tiny little weak mana blast.

"Hmm... Maybe if you tried it a different way?" Jaha said.

"Well, duh." Dylan said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No no, no offense done." Jaha said. "Try building up mana inside your arm instead of just your palm." Jaha said.

"Yeah, that may work." Dylan said. He took his stance again, built up a decent amount of energy in his arm, and shot out a laser. "Or not. Still, we got closer."

"Yeah, I guess. Try just moving mana through your arm as you fire." Jaha said. "Instead of putting it in there before you start."

"You're aware of how wrong that sounds, right?" Dylan said, as he shot his beam. It only lasted for a few seconds, and was kind of skinny, but it still made a hole in the dummy.

"Yes, I am aware. Alright. I'll give you 2 minutes to read yoir scroll. You need to get to your match, after all." Jaha said.

"I... Didn't tell you that." Dylan said.

"I just know thing. Now go on. Read." Jaha said, and Dylan pulled out his scroll, unrolled it, and looked at the "absolute" section he stopped at before.

"These are some pretty high level spells to start out with at the beginning of the scroll." Dylan said. "And that's just judging but what the scroll says they do."

"Really? What spells?" Jaha asked, looking at the scroll. "Wow. That is some scroll you got there."

"Yeah, I think it has practically every kata for every spell there is." Dylan said. "It's really long, too. This would take ages to read."

"Alright. Hey, you must have lost track of time reading that. You better go if you're gonna duel against Ray." Jaha said.

"Right, thanks." Dylan said. "See ya!" he shouted as he ran out the door, rolling up the scroll, and steapping it to his back. By the time he got to the arena, his match was barely starting. But instead of Ray...

"Who's next?" the girl with Ra-Vu asked.

"That would be me." Dylan said. "You're Solana?"

"Yeah, I am. You must be... Hmm, let's see. No gauntlet, yet you look ready to fight. A weird scroll strapped to your back. You must be Dylan." Solana said.

"Hmm. You're good at identifying." Dylan said. "Let's see if you're as good at dueling."

"Nah. I don't wanna waste my time with a guy who can't even duel without interacting in the fight himself." Solana.

"Really? A bitch like you doesn't think that I'm a match for her?" Dylan asked.

"You calling me a bitch?" Solana asked. "Fine. Let's see how good you are. But you better not throw yourself at me... And I mean that both figuratively and literally."

"I actually have a girlfriend." Dylan said. "And I have a feeling this is gonna be easy. So easy, in fact, that I am going to use a completely unfamiliar creature."

"Well, you seem confident." Solana said.

"That's because I am." Dylan said. "Dragon Knight Volaron!"

A portal opened, and a creature wearing gold and black armor flew out with wings of fire. He has a sword in one hand, and a dragon cannon in the other.

"Well, seeming as you beat the FORMER top duelist here, Raiden Pierce-Okamoto, I guess I should give you a shot." Solana said, making Ra-Vu go forward.

"You have pretty good control of that creature." Dylan said, and he did the same thing with Volaron.

"Hmph. You do too, clearly." Solana said. "Now, let's see if you can fight with it just as well."

Dhlan just shrugged, and commanded Volaron to attack. Solana didn't move Ra-Vu at all. They both just stood there. Dylan knew what she was doing. She waited for the moment right before Volaron was about to strike.

"RA-VU! WHIRLWIND!" Solana shouted.

Ra-Vu started spinning around. Eventually, the air around him moved so fast, that Toji (who was watching the entire time and only had one leg) had to put on the mana dome. Dylan simply grinned, putting a confused look on Solana's face. Dylan, who hadn't made much of a move until now, commanded Volaron to stab the ground, eventually slowing him down to a halt. He then had him point his arm cannon (which was shaped like a dragon's head) at the whirlwind, and fired it. It shot a large stream of fire. Dylan kept on firing and firing until the whirlwind itself caught on fire. Because that's physics. So now, Ra-Vu was taking a lot more damage than Volaron was.

Because of the damage Volaron took from the whirlwind, and Ra-Vu from the fire tornado, they both banished at the same time.

"Woah, you're better than I thought." Solana said. "Although I'm still gonna kick your ass during the tournament."

"That's what I figured. And I don't expect you to go easy on me." Dylan said, and he put his hand out for Solana to shake.

Instead of shaking, Solana turned around, her long hair (which Dylan just realized was blond) flew in the air for a few seconds because of the speed she turned, and she walked out, her heels making a loud noise with every step.

"Well, I have a feeling that she'll always be an absolute bitch towards me." Dylan said.


	14. Chapter 14 - Moon Goddess Depression

"Wow." was all Ray could say after Dylan's battle with Solana.

"She got beat in one shot? Who is that guy?" he heard someone ask.

"That's Dylan. He joined a few weeks ago, maybe a month." someone else said.

Eventually, whispers were happening all over the arena about this "dueling master", as they called him.

One of the things Ray heard was "He's on par with Solana. I thought she was unbeatable."

"Alright. Who's next!?" Dylan asked.

"That would be me." Ray said, jumping in to the arena.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Alright, let's go." Dylan said.

"Tatsurion the Unchained!" Ray summoned. A fire portal appeared, and Bob came through.

"Hey, it's you again." Dylan said. "I've never seen you actually fight."

"Well, here's your chance." Bob said.

"Twilight Archon!" Dylan summoned. A light portal opened, and Archon came through.

"Who are we fighting?" Archon asked, and he turned around. "Oh, Tatsurion. How have you been?"

"Wait, you've met him? When?" Dylan asked.

"Back when I was a vigilante in the fire civilization, Archon used to help me against my sister Moorna." Bob said.

"And you didn't help us when we got captured because...?" Ray asked.

"Dylan's father needed my help." Archon said.

"My parents left when I was a baby." Dylan said. "They got captured about 2 years ago."

"Can we just fight?" Archon asked.

"Fine by me." Bob said, and they rushed towards each other. Dylan and Ray were each riding their creatures.

Archon drew his swords, Tatsurion released his chains. They both struck each other, exchanging blow after blow, cut after strike, sword after chain. It reminded Dylan of God of War, if Kratos were a dragon-beast hybrid, and if his enemy was a mix between Hades and Zeus.

Speaking of Zeus, Archon jumped backwards, crossed his swords together, and shot a beam of lightning at Tatsurion.

"You have lightning. Huh. Quick question, why didn't you do that when we got kidnapped?" Dylan asked.

"I didn't think of that at the time." Archon said.

"Can we just finish this?" Tatsurion asked, getting up after the attack.

"Certainly." Archon said, and he rushed at Tatsurion, making a cut in his chest (yes, he pierced the armor). This banished Tatsurion, because of the damage he took from the cuts and the lightning blast.

"Well, that was fun." Dylan said, banishing Archon. "Who's next?"

"I'll go next." a familiar voice said. Dylan turned and looked where it was coming from. The person who said it was a blond girl with shortish hair.

"Amy! How are you!?" Dylan asked.

"You two know each other?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, we go to the same school." Dylan said. "And she likes anime."

"Kinda reminds me of Allie." Ray said. "Except with shorter hair."

"MUCH shorter hair." Dylan said. "Anyways, maybe you should just watch."

"Alright." Ray said, walking over to the bleachers.

"Alright, Amy. Let's see whatcha got." Dylan said.

"Ok." Amy said. "Malphalgus the Tormentor!"

Dylan grinned. This was a creature he never heard of, and he wanted to see it.

What came out was kind of like a purple spider, except it was only standing on it's back 4 legs, the other 4 were used as arms. Also, it was glowing green in some parts of it's body. Also, it was as tall as a house.

"Well... Shit." Dylan said.

"Who's your creature gonna be?" Amy asked.

_You got any ideas Blue? _Dylan asked.

_Try a creature you haven't used before. That worked out swimmingly for you last time. _Blue said.

_Alright. _Dylan said. "Ba'kaar Frostwing!"

A nature portal opened, and a fin headed dragon came out of the portal. It hissed at Dylan.

"That would be me." Dylan said.

"Ok, stop being weird." Amy said. "Since when can you talk to creatures?"

"Since when do YOU duel with one of the rarest creatures ever?" Dylan asked.

"Good point." Amy said, and they both punched their gauntlets forward, making their creatures (who were the same size as each other) rush forwards. Frostwing made 3 other heads out of water. Maybe it was a hydra, Dylan didn't know, but he made the 4 heads attack, 2 of the heads attacked the sides, one attacked the back, and the real one attacked the front. Malphalgus jumped up and the water heads crashed into each other, while the real one followed Malphalgus. When Malphalgus stopped in midair, before it could start falling, Frostwing made impact with it. That didn't banish it though, since it was the first hit, so Frostwing also bit Malphalgus in the head. That still didn't banish it, so Frostwing wrapped Malphalgus with it's tail and threw it to the ground, and then he flew downwards as fast as possible to try and crash into Malphalgus. That should do some damage.

To finishing Malphalgus off, Frostwing poked him with his tail very gently. That banished it.

"Wow. I didn't expect that to work." Dylan said, as he banished Frostwing. "Who else is here?"

"I think it's just me." Amy said. "No one else got brought here."

"Alright." Dylan said. "Who's next?"

"That would be me." a guy's voice said. Again, it sounded familiar.

"Alright, this is my last fight." Dylan said as he turned around to face the guy. "Atom!"

"Yeah." Atom said.

"What are you doing here!?" Dylan asked excitedly.

"I woke up in the darkness civilization about a week ago. I would have died if a dragon hadn't saved me." Atom said.

"Let me guess. That dragon is the creature you're gonna use right now." Dylan said.

"Yup." Atom said. "Galzak of Shadow Pass!"

A darkness portal opened, and a creature who's appearance I can not describe came out.

"Alright." Dylan said. "Khordia, the Soul Tyrant!"

A darkness portal opened, and Khordia came out.

"Who'sssssss thisssssss?" Khordia hissed.

"Why didn't you talk last time I summoned you?" Dylan asked. "Well, whatever. We're fighting that." he said, pointing at Galzak.

"Hmm... Thisssss should be fun." Khordia said, and he drew his sword. Dylan just realized it was a katana. A god damn katana.

"Really Khordia? A katana?" Dylan asked.

"What'sssssss wrong with thisssssss?" Khordia asked.

"It's a god damn katana!" Dylan said.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr." Khordia growled.

"Sorry." Dylan said. "Use what you want. You know, I bet you're better with a katana than any other sword."

"Hmph." Khordia grunted, and walked forward towards Galzak. "Do not attempt to control me, underssssssstand?"

"Alright." Dylan said.

Khordia rushed forward to attack Galzak, with his "sword" at his side. Once he got in range, he slashed at Galzak, who caught it in his mouth like a dog toy, ripped it from Khordia's grip, and threw it against the wall.

"You want my help yet?" Dylan asked.

"Pleassssssse." Khordia said sarcastically. Two of his head started breathing green and purple fire. "No help required."

"Alright." Dylan said.

Galzak breathed much more fire than both of Khordia's heads combined.

"Now?" Dylan asked.

"Jussssssst wait." Khordia said.

Galzak jumped on Khordia, and pinned him down. He started biting at Khordia multiple times.

"Now?" Dylan asked.

"Now." Khordia said.

Dylan ran to the wall where Khordia's katana was, picked it up, and threw it at Khordia's hand. Amazingly, it landed in his hand hilt first. Dylan then ran between Khordia and Galzak, and bounced Galzak away with a mana shield. He then ran back to his dueling spot.

"Thanksssssss." Khordia said. "What are you doing jussssssst ssssssstanding there? Hop on." he added, kneeling down for Dylan to ride his back.

Dylan was surprised. He just insulted his fighting style a while ago, and Khordia cared about fighting more than anything.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't forgiven you for making fun of my fighting. Although, I can look passssssst it to finish thisssssss fight." Khordia said. "I'm not entirely fond of you, though."

"Alright." Dylan said, climbing onto Khordia's back. He then commanded Khordia to rush forward, and he did. He made the exact thing as he did before, with his katana at his side. However, instead of striking when he was in range, he flipped over Galzak and striked his back 15 times until he banished.

"Good job Atom." Dylan said. "And you as well, Khordia." he added, climbing down. "Sorry if I insulted you."

"It's alright. Although, Dylan, you and I should fight sssssssometime." Khordia said. "You're clearly ssssssstrong enough to sssssssurvive."

"I'm probably strong enough to win." Dylan said.

Khordia smirked. "We'll sssssssee."

Dylan banished him. "Well, I'm gonna go now." he said. "See you later Atom."

"See you later." Atom said, and Dylan walked out of the arena

**Back to the girls**

"Hey, who's this 'Solana' I heard a lot about?" Luna asked.

"She's supposed to be some sort of legendary duelist. Undefeatable." Allie said. "Why?"

"I heard Dylan got in a duel with her from someone coming from the arena." Luna said.

"How badly did he get his ass kicked?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually, it was a draw." Luna said. "She was using Ra-Vu, and he used Volaron, who set Ra-Vu's whirlwind on fire."

"Wow, really?" Allie asked. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Well, according to people coming from the arena, it happened." Luna said.

"Well, that is definitely odd." Allie said.

"Odder things have happened, Allie." Luna said.

"True. Hey, let's go find Dylan and Ray." Allie said.

"Wait, do you really think that's a good idea?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. I mean, even after we broke up, we're still friends." Allie said.

"True, but he already saw you half naked, which will make it awkward." Rebecca said.

"And I almost forgot about that too." Allie said.

"Oh... Whoops." Rebecca said.

"It's fine. Even after everything that I've been through with him, we're still friends." Allie said.

"Yeah, I guess." Rebecca said. "I mean, I bet Dylan's friends with one or two of his ex girlfriends."

"Not that I know of." Luna said. "And I know a lot."

"Well, it may be something you don't know." Rebecca said. "Hell, how many of his friends do you know?"

"I know Blark, Amy, Samantha... Huh, that's about it." Luna said. "I guess I never really had the time to meet them. I always had to be outside at night."

"Wait, what?" Rebecca asked. "Why do you have to be outside?"

"Well, I..." Luna couldn't think of anything to say. She burst out crying again. "I don't think you guys will be seeing much of me after today." And with that said, she ran outside.

"Jeez, every damn time I walk in the room, someone makes her cry!" Dylan shouted. He just saw the girls walking, and Luna running away. "I'm not gonna go all mana monster mode thingy this time. I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Luna."

"What, you're just gonna leave me with my ex girlfriend!?" Ray asked.

"Hey, exes can be friends. It never happened to me, and also I've never had an ex... Well, one, thanks to Jack, but... Well... I really don't wanna talk about that." Dylan said.

"Oo, even I didn't know you had an ex Dylan. Who is she?" Rebecca asked.

"Just... Just leave me alone. I'm going outside." Dylan said.

"Just tell me who." Rebecca said.

"I told you to leave me the hell alone." Dylan said, his voice sounding much much more serious, not that it didn't before.

"Just tell me who she is." Rebecca said.

"Was." was all Dylan said, before walking to the exit.

**On a cliff overlooking the ocean**

Luna was sitting on the edge of a cliff she found. She wasn't gonna jump, she just wanted some alone time, or for Dylan to come comfort her.

As she was thinking that, someone came and sat next to her. She looked, and it was Dylan.

"Hey." Dylan said. "This was the last place I'd think to look, if I didn't have a way of tracking you."

"How'd you know it was me though?" Luna asked.

"Let me answer that question with two of my own. Why is your mana the same as the moon's. And why does the moon have mana in the first place?" Dylan asked.

"That would be because... Well..." Luna was trying to say, but she didn't know how to break it to him.

"It's ok. I already know." Dylan said. "Actually, it was exactly two years ago from the tenth that I met you. Well, not exactly met as found."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. "And why ask a question that you already have an answer to?"

"I was wondering if you knew how to explain it yourself. How a moon goddess managed to end up down here," Dylan said.

"Alright." Luna said. "How did you know I was a moon goddess in the first place?"

"Well, first of all, your name. You're the one that told me your name was Luna in the first place." Dylan said. "Also, I found you while I was taking a walk near the school. The moon was shining right above me, and all of a sudden, I saw the most beautiful girl that I have and ever will meet. She was glowing, almost as if the moon had some effect over her. That's when I decided to take you to a hospital nearby."

"Wait, Aldergrove doesn't have a hospital." Luna said.

"That's what I thought, but apparently, there was a 24 hour hospital right outside my house. The next day, when I went to check on her, the hospital was gone. I thought it was a dream, and for all I know now, it might have been. My point is, on the first day of school, I meat that same girl sitting only a few seats from me in class. Her name, and I found this fitting, was Luna." Dylan smiled.

"Wait, so you met me in a dream?" Luna asked. If any music was playing, there would be a record scratch right here.

"Well, maybe, I'm not sure." Dylan said. "Why'd you have to kill the mood?"

"Hey, I am literally going to be gone in about a week, I am an actual living goddess, and your question is 'Why'd you have to kill the mood'?"

"What? I can't have a kiss before you go?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, you can, but... Well, can't it wait? You know, for when I'm actually gone?" Luna asked.

"Well, I guess." Dylan said.

"Look, I don't have any parents. Could you possibly stay at my house for the next week?" Luna asked.

"Hey, I don't have parents either." Dylan said.

"True, but you do have an obsessive sister and a possibly permanent 'house guest'." Luna said.

"Fine, I'll come to your house for the next week." Dylan said. "In fact, let's go now."

"Alright." Luna said.

So the two of them spent the entire week at Luna's house. Dylan even turned his phone off so people wouldn't call or text him. Every night, they went out on the roof and stared at the moon. It went pretty well.

**August 10th, 2014**

_Dylan really didn't want to leave the bed. Especially since he shared it with Luna that week, and that day was their last day together for who knows how long. But, got up anyways, since Luna already did a while ago. He looked around, but his vision was still a little blurry._

_"Hey, you awake?" Luna asked. Dylan looked at where the sound was coming from._

_"Yeah, I'm awake. Where are you?" Dylan asked._

_"Dylan, wake up!" Luna shouted. Dylan must be dreaming. He looked around for any abnormalities. The only one in the room was that it was completely empty. Dylan got up and opened the door, and the hallway was empty too. He went downstairs and found Luna. Slowly and slowly, she started disappearing. Dylan rushed up to grab on to her, but by the point he reached her, she was already gone._

_"Goodbye, Dylan." were her last words._

"AHH!" Dylan shouted, as he jolted his head up out of the bed.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Luna said. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, what should we do first on our last-" Luna didn't even finish before Dylan started hugging her, crying.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." he whispered.

"Dylan... Don't focus on that. Come on. Let's go out and do something." Luna said. Dylan started pushing her away slowly, and as he did, he saw as many tears in her eyes as he had in his.

"Yeah. Alright. Although it's a little late for some sort of fancy breakfast, so could we possibly just get a quick sandwich?" Dylan asked.

"You say that like we've been doing anything different this entire week." Luna said, holding up a Subway bag. "I already got some."

"Hah, true, we haven't been doing anything different." Dylan said, grabbing his sandwich and eating it quickly.

"You don't have to hurry, you're not in a rush." Luna said.

"Maybe you're not, but I am." Dylan said. "We shouldn't do nothing on our last day." Dylan said. Just the words made him feel sad.

"Dylan, really? You don't have to do anything special. We have until midnight, so we can spend the rest of these twelve hours together." Luna said.

"Twelve? Aw, man!" Dylan said. "Fine. Let's stay in and watch TV, and at the end of the day, we can go up to that cliff that we talked at last week."

"That's fine by me. As long as you're there." Luna said. "I just hope no one invades."

"Well, we did make the mistakes of saying who you were in a public spot." Dylan said. "But why would anyone try capturing you?"

"I find that a little offensive. And I've been captured in the past, if you don't remember." Luna said.

"Yes. And then I sank their big ass ship." Dylan said, walking over to the TV.

"When was this?" Luna asked, following him.

"A week ago, when I was rescuing Ray and Allie right before they broke up." Dylan said, sitting down on the couch.

"This is gonna be our whole day, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Well, I was gonna do a bunch of stuff during the day, but I didn't think to ACTUALLY plan ahead." Dylan said. "So we'll just stay in and watch TV."

"Alright. Hey, how are you gonna tell everyone at the temple?" Luna asked.

"I'll just tell them you moved away. That was I wished you'd have told me. Even if I didn't belive it, it'd be nice to know that someone would lie to protect my feeling." Dylan said.

"Well, criticize what I told you all you want, but you were gonna find out eventually no matter what I said." Luna said. "Hell, I never even told you."

"True, but our friends are more stupid than I am." Dylan said.

"Well, call them what you want." Luna said, changing the channel. "But it's not a very good idea."

"Well, that's your opinion." Dylan said, as he grabbed the TV remote. Luna sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Dylan went through the whole TV guide, only to discover that all the shows on were complete crap.

"Shit." Dylan said. "No shows on TV, and there's nothing else we can do that won't involve us getting spotted."

"Well, we could hang out with everyone at the temple." Luna said. "I haven't seen them in a week."

"Yeah, sure." Dylan said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll take you there."

"How? You still haven't fully recovered." Luna said. "We could end up crashing into the water."

"True. However, I did carry you home last week. After having had 4 duels in a row. The day after I got released." Dylan said. "Why would I not be able to carry you back?"

"I guess, but aren't the ley lines technically faster?" Luna asked.

"You know what? Go whichever way you want. Hang with everyone at the temple. Just meet me by the cliff at 11:30 for a little surprise." Dylan said.

"I'll be there." Luna said, and she walked out the door.

**At the Choten's "ship"**

"Lord Choten, because of new information that was recently given to us-" a minion was saying.

"What information?" The Choten asked.

"Well, apparently, the boy we seek was dating a goddess. She gains power from the moon. I say, we capture her, obtain that mana for ourselves, and give that mana to Seto. That way, he'll be so powered up, that not even Dylan could stop him if he got all of the human artifacts." the minion said.

"A moom goddess? Intriguing." the Choten said. "Alright. Send Seto out to capture the girl."

"No need." Seto said. "During night, when the moon is shining it's brightest, that's when her power is at her peak."

"Seto, when did you get here?" The Choten asked.

"During the day, when the sun is shining." Seto continued. "That is when she is weakest."

"Hmm... Alright. FINGERS, HELLER! GET OVER HERE!" The Choten shouted.

"What's up boss?" Fingers asked.

"I want you to to invade the Kaijudo temple, and capture Dylan's girlfriend. I believe her name was 'Luna'." The Choten said.

"Just us two?" Heller asked. "What if Dylan's there?"

"Jack, Carnahan, and Seto will accompany you two." The Choten said.

"Alright." Heller said. "When do we leave?"

"Wait, what are you guys talking about here?" Carny said, as he walked up with Jack following him.

"You 5 are invading the temple." The Choten said.

"Alright. What are we gonna do about the sideways ship?" Jack asked.

"I will have my other men repair it while you are gone." The Choten said. "They're more than capable."

"Ok. We'll be back with the girl in a couple of hours." Heller said.

"Girl? You're going after Luna?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Heller asked.

"..." Jack was silent for a few seconds. "Nothing. Let's go."

"It's not gonna be a problem to go after Luna, is it, Jack?" The Choten asked skeptically.

"Uh, no, it's not gonna be a problem." Jack said.

"Alright. Then you'll be the one to capture her in the first place." The Choten said.

Jack opened his mouth to complain, but then realized that he probably shouldn't. "Yes, Lord Choten."

"Alright. You shall leave right away." The Choten said.

"Yes, Lord Choten." Heller said. "Let's go guys."


	15. Chapter 15 - The Battle of Irrelevance

Seto was going to the temple's entrance. He noticed the "Five Paths Studios" that lead down there.

"I can't believe I'm doing this to her." Seto heard Jack say.

Seto stopped and turned to face Jack. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Jack?"

"I didn't... I didn't say anything." Jack said.

"Ya, you did." Seto said.

"Leave it, Seto." Heller said. "It's not like whatever he said actually matters."

"I think it does. You like her, don't you, Jack?" Seto asked.

"Wait, what? NO!" Jack said. "Why... Why even ask that?"

"I'm just checking." Seto said. "After all, it could possibly get in the way. Of course, that would only be if you did."

"Well, then I guess it's good that I don't." Jack said. "I'll have no problem capturing Luna."

"Good. Alright, I got a plan. Once we've cyber virused everyone in the Five Paths Studio, give me all of the artifacts." Seto said. "I'll be a distraction, while the rest of you sneak in and capture the girl."

Evryone carried one of the artifacts. Heller carried the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm under a trench coat. Fingers had the Cloak of Dark Illusion in a bag. Carny had the Helm of Ultimate Technology in a backpack. Jack had the Shield of Unity behind his backpack. Seto had the Heart of Light in his large hoodie pocket.

"Well, that's pretty smart." Heller said. "What do we do though? Jack is the one who's supposed to capture the girl."

"Stop referring to her as 'the girl', would you?" Jack asked.

"How about 'the bitch' or 'the slut' or 'the whore' or 'the motherfu-'." Seto was saying before Jack kicked his dick. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP KICKING ME IN THE DICK!?"

"Just... Refer to her as 'Luna' or 'the moon goddess'." Jack said. "After all, that IS why we're going after her."

"Fine." Seto said, his hands covering his dick where he got kicked.

**Back the the temple**

Luna was walking through the courtyard to meet up with Allie, Ray, Rebecca, and even Gabe. She was surprised to see Blark and Samantha there too.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Luna asked.

"Luna?" Gabe asked.

"Hey, you remembered me. We only met once. Gabe, right?" Luna asked.

"Uh, yeah." Gabe said.

"So, where were you for the last week?" Allie asked.

"I had some stuff I needed to deal with. Alone. Well, not alone. Dylan was there." Luna said.

"Oh, Dylan was there? To help you get through something?" Allie asked, in a seductive tone.

"That is not at all what I meant, Allie." Luna said.

"Alright, sorry." Allie said. Luna swore she heard giggles.

"Hey, Luna!" she heard someone say. Luna turned to see who said ir, and saw Atom and Amy walking up.

"Hey, guys!" Luna said. "How were you this week?"

"Pretty good." Amy said. "Where were you, anyways?"

"I had things to deal with. Can't anyone just leave things alone?" Luna asked.

"Alright. So, who are they?" Atom asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess you guys never met." Luna said. She then proceeded to introduce Allie, Ray, and Gabe, and THEM to Atom and Amy.

"Nice to meet you guys." Ray said.

"You too, man." Atom said. "Hey, where's Dylan?"

"He had things to do." Luna said.

"Oh, ok." Atom said.

"We're gonna go train. We're entering the tournament." Amy said.

"Really? So are we!" Allie exclaimed.

"Hey, while you're there, could you remove my name from the list?" Luna asked. "I have something to do that day."

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess." Atom said. "Although I don't think we'll be allowed."

"Then I guess that I'll come with you." Luna said. "If anyone would be allowed to erase my name, it would be me."

"Alright." Amy said, and she gestured from Luna to come with.

**At the cliff**

Dylan was just sitting on the cliffs. He had nothing better to do. He figured that he might as well just wait for her. He already set up something for Luna. Not something entirely special, just a picnic with enough food to be able to feed about everyone in Vancouver (for those who suck at geography... Or geology, I forget, but I think geography, Vancouver is a big-ass city). Yeah, nothing special. He had the ability to do more. A lot more.

He was sitting at the cliff. He figured he could eat a sandwich or two. I mean, come on, he brought like a hundred. Who would notice? Who was gonna eat it all anyways?

He didn't think that far ahead. He decided to hide the food. He dug a hole in the side of the cliff and put the food in there. It was in a big ass box, so animals couldn't get in. He climbed back up on top, looked at the martial arts studio, and saw...

The Choten's men.

"Well... That might be a problem." Dylan said.

**Group text**

Dylan: Hey, uh, guys? Seto, Jack, and other Choten goons are, like, right outside the studio

Allie: Well do something about it dumbass!

Ray: Yeah. Seriously, go skull duck them

Dylan: Skull duck?

Dylan: Nevermind, just got it

Luna: Be careful. I don't want to lose you. Not now, of all days

Dylan: Actually, this time, I'm not a hundred percent sure that they're after me. I mean, Seto's with them. They'd be able to sense where I am. After all, my mana is different than everyone else's

778-808-9723: You have no idea how right you are

Dylan: Who are you and how did you get in this conversation?

778-808-9723: I'm just letting you know that they're after our girlfriend

778-808-9723: I meant to say your, not our

Dylan: Thanks Feral. I'll be sure to put you in my contacts

Blark: How'd you know it was him?

Dylan: He didn't forget to put in a Y at the beginning of the word, it was a slip up. After all, he has a smart phone. You're not gonna miss a letter on a smartphone

Feral: How'd you know I was using a smartphone?

Dylan: Because I have a smartphone. Why would you get rid of it?

Feral: Fair point

**Back to reality**

Dylan rushed towards Seto at an alarmingly fast rate, and then punched him in the face. No witnesses, which was good, since he was old enough to be charged.

"Dylan, how are you?" Seto asked.

"I'm fine. Good to see that you only have ONE artifact on you right now." Dylan said. "Now we're on equal ground."

"Well, in any other scenario, I would probably have hit you by now. However, what we are doing here does not concern you." Seto said.

"Oh, except it does. Everything that you do concerns me. Everything involving this place concerns me. And also, I made a promise to you." Dylan said.

Seto sighed. "What was it that you promised? Is it something I can use against you?"

"No. It's something I can use against you." Dylan said. "I said that if you ever mess with Luna again, and I would shove your face into your skull."

"Oh, you weren't kidding about that. You see, that would be intimidating if you were... Well, intimidating." Seto said.

"True, he's not intimidating." they heard someone say. Dylan turned around and looked on a building. "At least, not as intimidating as me." Feral said.

"Well, you're here." Dylan said. "When you're done here, I got questions I wanna ask you."

"Believe me. This will only take a little bit." Feral said. "Put on your artifacts, dick. You're gonna need them."

"How many copies of this guy are there?" the big one of the Choten's men asked. They each gave their artifacts to Seto.

Feral didn't move a muscle. He didn't even equip his human artifacts.

"What's wrong? You scared that I'm gonna kill you?" Seto asked.

"Dylan, can I borrow Khordia for a second?" Feral asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly on the best of terms with him, but sure." Dylan said.

"I'm not dueling with him." Feral said. "Khordia, the Soul Tyrant!"

"If you're not gonna duel with him, what are you doing?" Dylan asked. Then he noticed something. A portal didn't show up. In fact, Feral did a different kata than someone usually summoning a darkness creature.

Feral grinned. "Merge."

Suddenly, Feral's body started glowing, and changing. The first thing that popped into Dylan's mind was the evolution in Pokemon. Feral's body even started changing. He was growing two snake head and wings.

When his body stopped glowing, his body looked like Khordia's, except the center head looked like an oddly colored human head. And by oddly colored, I mean it was colored like Khordia's middle head.

"What is this?" Seto asked.

"Dylan promised that he'd shove your face into your skull if you messed with Luna again." Feral said. His voice sounded like his own, but also like Khordia's. It's like he added Khordia's attributes to his own. "And technically, if I did for him, he would still be doing it."

"What does that mea-" Seto asked, but before he finished, Feral punched Seto's face over and over and over again.

"Why haven't I tried that before?" Dylan asked. "The punching bit, I mean."

"Because you'd have lost." the big guy said.

"You know, I'm still stronger than all of the rest of you combined, so you may want to shut your mouth." Dylan said. "So, what are your names. I know Jack, and the kid who is currently getying his ass kicked." he then looked at the fight. "Literally. But not the rest of you."

"Why should we tell you?" the big one asked. Dylan pointed behind him.

The big guy turned around, and saw pretty much everyone who went to the temple, all of them having gauntlets at the ready. A few of them had creatures out.

"That's why." Dylan said.

"Their names are Heller and Fingers. At least, that's what everybody calls them." Ray said. He was near the front. "Where's Seto?"

"Feral's kicking his ass." Dylan said, pointing to the mutant against Seto.

"Holy shit. What kind of creature is that?" Ray asked. Even though most of Khordia's physical details were transferred to Feral, it was still unrecognizable, because od the human element.

"Oh, that? Yeah, that's Feral. He merged with a creature." Dylan said. He sounded pretty casual, even though the rest stared like they saw a dinosaur eating the empire state building from a distance. Then again, these people probably didn't know what the empire state building was.

"Oh yeah, that makes total sense." Ray said sarcastically. "Just one question."

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"I was wondering HOW THE GODDAMN HELL DID HE DO THAT!?" Ray practically shouted. "I mean, he looks like a damn zombie hydra thing."

"Oh. Right. I'm still not sure about that myself." Dylan said.

"What?" Dylan heard Luna ask.

"Ah, shit." Dylan said. He then proceeded to beat the living shit out of Heller. He strategically aimed for his hand first, because he was wearing a robot hand. Yeah, no one's gonna be curious about that. "Alright, who's next?"

No one stepped forward.

"Surrender your tech gauntlets. If you don't wanna end up like him." Dylan said, pointing the Heller's body. "He's not dead, but he's still gonna be in the hospital for a few days. That is, if the police don't get him first."

Jack and Fingers dropped their gauntlets. The other one, on the other hand, was reluctant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Dylan said.

"Just called me Carny." the boy replied.

"Alright, Carny. Tech Gauntlet. Now." Dylan said.

Carny simply grinned. "Simian Warrior Grash!" he summoned.

"That is one odd looking robot you got there." Dylan said. "I could take him."

His human artifact started to come out of his back. He called it "the Wings of Dark Illusion". However, he wasn't using it for wings at much as spikes that he curled around his body and pointed right at Grash.

"HE'S the odd looking one?" Carny asked. "You literally have a mutant over there kicking Seto's ass."

"Technically, that mutant it me." Dylan said.

"Oh." Carny said.

"So, for insulting me." Dylan said. "I think I'll just stop attacking you."

"Good." Carny said.

"Because Blark does such a better job of it than me." Dylan said. "All yours, buddy."

"Thank you Dylan." Blark said. He was also near the front of the crowd. "Patchwork Surgeon!"

A weird octopus monster came out of the portal. Have you ever heard of Cthulu? That's pretty much what it looked like. If you haven't, then it's a squid with like 15 tentacles coming out of it's face. Yeah, it's pretty disgusting. Picture a six-foot tall cat if it's too disgusting for you.

"You think you can defeat Grash with that thing?" Carny asked.

"Strategy over power." Blark said. He cupped his hands over his mouth, and the tentacles from Patch's face shot from his mouth and wrapped around Grash, keeping his arms pointing downwards, and covering his knees. (If that's too disgusting for you, replace the tentacles with rainbows).

"Well, his arms aren't the only things with weapons." Carny said, and he hit his kneecap. Grash fired some sort of explosive flare right at his own arm, which Blark had blocking his knees. Clearly, there's no need to say that it blew up and banished in flames.

Blark just grinned. "I took the time over the last week to go through most of the creatures in our library. Grash was one of them." he said. "I'm aware of his weapons."

"Oh. So I didn't actually fail at the fight." Carny said.

"Oh, you failed miserably. You blew up your own creature." Blark said. He then made a claymore out of thin air, the same claymore that he used against Seto and Killer. He rushed up to Carny, and cut his gauntlet's mana supply in half, causing some green liquid to spill everywhere.

Dylan was glad it wasn't white.

"Alright, what's next?" Blark asked.

"We could just watch Feral and Seto fight." Dylan said.

"Sure, I'm up with that." Allie said. "Except for the fact that Feral might kill him."

"That's a problem?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan..." Luna said. She sounded a little impatient for something.

"Fine, I'll deal with it." Dylan said. He then rushed towards Feral, and punched his face into one of his other faces, causing it to hit his third face, making him go flying into a building.

"And I just keep getting reminded of my failures!" Feral shouted.

"You mean your failure at killing me or just in general?" Dylan referenced.

"You had to throw one in there, didn't you?" Feral asked.

"Ok, you know what!? I really just want to spend this day, of all the days, with just my friends. So anyone who is here that isn't shpposed to be here, leave or I will shove your head into the ground and stomp on it multiple times. Anyone else agree?" Dylan asked.

"AYE SIR!" Amy shouted. She, once again, was near the front.

"Well, another reference." Dylan said. "Whatever. Get out of here, Seto, Feral, Heller, Carny, Jack, Fingers." He paused for a second before saying "Killer, if you're here."

"God damnit!" Dylan heard Killer shout. "I thought I was perfectly hidden!"

"Well, you weren't. Now get out of here." Dylan said.

"Alright." Killer said.

"Hey, Luna, enjoy your last day on Earth." Feral said, and he walked away.

"Last day? What's he talking about?" Allie asked.

Luna was dumbfounded. She didn't know how to tell them.

"It's really not something she wants to talk about guys." Dylan said. "Just leave her alone."

"Wait, did you already know about this?" Ray asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hey, this is the first time I've seen you guys today!" Dylan shouted. "And it's not only rough on her, it's rough on me too!"

"It's still something you could have talked to us about!" Allie shouted.

"Gabe, don't you have anything to say about this?" Ray asked.

"Ray, I'm sorry for bringing this up, but seriously, you're not one to talk. You kept secrets from your family, more than everyone else who does Kaijudo here." Gabe said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ray asked.

"It's not hard to remember that you kept your dad from your mom and grandpa." Gabe said. "It killed Dylan and Luna, and they didn't want to talk about it."

"Hey, I see your point there, but they got a lot angrier than we are at you!" Ray shouted.

"Nevertheless, you didn't want to talk about it, so you kept it a secret. They didn't want to talk about it, and the difference is that whatever is happening with them is none of your buisness." Gabe said "Can't you just let them keep this between them until tomorrow?"

"I'm cool with tha- OW!" Dylan shouted, as he grabbed his right arm.

"Dylan, what's wrong!?" Luna asked.

"Nothing. Probably just a delayed reaction from when I pu- OOOOOWWWWWW!" Dylan shouted again.

"Dylan, seriously, what is wrong? Is this because of the fall!?" Luna asked.

"No, they fixed everything up then." Dylan said.

"Really? Because I remember them saying that your right arm was split in certain places." Luna said.

"I have an easy remedy for this." Dylan said.

"Do not rip that arm off Dylan!" Luna shouted.

"What do you propose we do!?" Dylan asked. "I can't go to the hospital. They already tried and f- OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"I was thinking healing you with mana, actually." Luna said.

"Master Jaha already tried that. It didn't wo- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Dylan shouted.

"What about... Uhh... Fine, rip your arm off. But someone get bandages first!" Luna shouted.

"I don't think we can wait that lo- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Dylan shouted.

"I don't want your arm being a bloody mess! You're gonna have to!" Luna shouted.

"Alright, I can wai- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Dylan shouted. "HURRY THE HELP UP!"

"Here!" Gabe shouted.

"You're always prepared for anything, aren't you?" Allie asked.

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN BANDAGES!" Dylan shouted.

"What the hell was that for!?" Allie asked.

"I am LITERALLY about to rip my goddamn arm off. I should be allowed to sho- OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Dylan shouted.

"Alright, sorry!" Allie said as Gabe handed Luna the bandages.

Dylan ripped his arm straight off his body, and Luna quickly wrapped the spot where it was with a bandage. That would be the shoulder joint. However, for some reason, unlike with the finger that he chopped off, it didn't grow back right away. Also, his gauntlet was visible on his detatched right arm, unlike usual.

"Well, I guess no kaijudo for me for a while." Dylan said. "I can't wear my gauntlet on my left hand."

"Ok. You can stay at my house if you want." Ray said.

"Your parents would be ok with that?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, they would. Why wouldn't they let a kid who's missing an arm stay with them?" Ray asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I gotta stay up until midnight." Dylan said.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Because... I really don't wanna talk about it." Dylan said.

"Oh. Ok." Allie said.

"I'm gonna go to the cliff." Dylan said. "Bye."

"I'll come with you." Luna said.

"Alright. It is about 9 now." Dylan said. "Why does time move by so fast when we're beating the shit out of people?"

"That's just you." Luna said. They then proceeded to walk away, in the direction of the ocean.

"Guys, we have got to find out what is going on with them." Ray said after everyone not important left.

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" Gabe asked.

"Argh... Yeah, you're right." Ray said.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." Gabe said. "Kinda tired."

"Alright. See you later Gabe!" Allie said. Once he left, she said "So, what are gonna do about them?"

"Hey, I'm just as curious as you." Rebecca said. "But Dylan can sense us. How would be able to hear them without them noticing us?"

"Well, maybe he needs his gauntlet to sense mana." Ray said.

"I don't think so." Rebecca said. "I could always tell, even before I started Kaijudo. I just wasn't sure what it was, it just seemed... Familiar, somehow."

"Well, if you know what you're trying to look for, then you'll usually find it, even with mana." Ray said. "But for you, it's different."

"I am aware of that." Rebecca said. "I'm just saying, it's not gonna be easy to get close and listen."

"Guys, just leave them alone." Gabe said. "They don't want to talk about it, and they don't have to."

"Alright, fine." Ray said. "That was a dick move, bringing my dad into this."

"I know." Gabe said. "But, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Ray said.

**Near the cliff, 11:58 pm**

"How did you manage to get all of that food?" Luna asked.

"Really? I have the ability to stab things with spikes that come out of my back, and I have enough money to buy the White House." Dylan said. "How do you think?"

"Yeah, I know. Stupid question." Luna said. Then she looked at the time on her phone. "Looks like it's almost time for me to go."

"Well, we still got two minutes." Dylan said.

"What could we possibly do LEGALLY in two minutes?" Luna asked, emphasizing "legally".

Instead of saying another word, Dylan leaned in for a kiss. Luna didn't fight back. Why would she?

Luna started pulling away slowly as the kiss died down a little. "I guess there's that." she said.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Dylan said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Luna said. As that was happening, Luna's eyes were slowly turning silver, as was her hair. "Before I go for good." Luna said, and she took her gauntlet out of her bag. "I want you to give this to the masters. Say that I'm done with Kaijudo, and that I already had my brain wiped."

"Alright." Dylan said. "Anything else?"

"What else would there be for me to get you to do?" Luna asked.

"What!? I got you all this food and you can't give me a thing? Nothing?" Dylan asked.

"I know, I was just kidding." Luna said. "But still, you have to wait until it's exactly twelve."

"Give it about 10 seconds." Dylan said. "So. This is it. This is where we part ways. For good."

"Not for good." Luna said. "If you miss me, you can always just look into the sky at night. Odds are, I'll be up there."

After a few more seconds had passed of Dylan holding Luna closely in his arms, her hair and eyes had turned completely silver, leaving no trace of it ever being otherwise.

"Well, this is it." Dylan said.

"Yes, I guess it is." Luna said, as she grabbed Dylan's arm and put something in his hand. "Take care." And with that, she started floating off to the moon, which was glowing very bright that night. Dylan swore he saw Luna's body glow as well, but if it did, the moon's glow blocked it out.

Dylan waited until Luna was completely out of sight before looking at what she gave him. He looked, and he saw it was a ring with a blue stone on the top. Inside that stone was something shaped like a crescent moon. Also, there was a note.

_As long as you wear this, if you're ever in trouble, or are sad about something, as long as the moon is out, I will be there to help_

Dylan put the ring on his left ring finger (since he had no right), and after about an hour of attempts, he got it on. However, much like his gauntlet, is suddenly disappeared. He couldn't grab it, it was gone.

However, he knew it wasn't. He could feel it. He noticed a glow from his right arm. Not the one that got detatched, the one that was still on his body. The one that didn't exist at the moment. He removed the bandages, and suddenly his arm just shot out of the arm socket, and it was there like it wasn't gone in the first place.

_I kinda wish I didn't have to give you that power outburst. _Dylan heard Luna say in his head. He smiled slightly, and grabbed his gauntlet, and put it back on. Again, it disappeared.

_I'm still glad you did. _Dylan said. _Really glad._

Although, he had one more problem. How was he gonna get back to his house? His gauntlet wouldn't transform for some reason.

He decided to ask Ray.

**Texting**

Dylan: Hey, you sure your parents wouldn't mind if I came by?

Ray: Hye, if you're handicapped, anyone would let you stay at their house for the night

Dylan: Actually, my arm grew back after Luna left

Ray: Well that's gonna be a little bit more difficult to get permission for, but I can still try and get it done

Dylan: Really? Sweet, thanks

Ray: Hey, quick question. If your arm's back, why don't you just fly back home?

Dylan: My gauntlet won't transform right now. It did the same thing the first time I put it on back at my house, but this time, it's taking longer

Ray: Huh. Weird. Wait, you tried to transform your gauntlet when you first got it? Before Jack attacked us?

Dylan: Actually, I kept on trying and trying since I put it on. Luckily, it transformed right when I needed it

Ray: Well, anyways, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be using it soon

Dylan: Yeah. So where are you now?

Ray: You don't wanna know

Dylan: You're stalking me, aren't you?

Ray: Yeah

Dylan: How are you spying on me if I can't sense any energy nearby other than my own?

Ray: We're using a newer edition of one of our stalker spheres. It can hide it's mana

Dylan: That could come in handy

**Reality**

Dylan looked around, and indeed saw a stalker sphere. It was cloaked, so it was difficult. However, it's easier to look for something if tou know what you're looked for. So, Dylan searched both visual and mana. Anyways, he grabbed onto it, and it flew him over to Ray.

"So what just happened?" Ray asked. He was on a nearby rooftop. Clearly, too far to sense, but not too far to control the sphere.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Let me get some sleep." Dylan said.

"Alright. I texted my mom while you were looking for the stalker sphere, and she says it's cool if you stay over tonight." Ray said. "But you're sleeping on the floor."

"I actually bought an air mattress, seeing as this is not my first time being stuck in this town for the night." Dylan said. "My lungs are powerful enough to blow it up with a few puffs."

"Alright then." Ray said, and the two of them ran off to Ray's house.

When they got there, it was true that Dylan was able to fill the mattress up using only 3 puffs of air. Ray slept just fine, but Dylan was too depressed to sleep. He got up, looked out the window, and saw that the moon was still out. In fact, his left hand was glowing blue. His guess was because of the ring.

He went over to his bed and tried sleeping again, but still, he couldn't sleep.

_Is this seriously all you did before you met me? _Dylan heard a voice in his head say. But it wasn't Blue, and it wasn't his own.

_Yeah, pretty much. _Dylan thought. _How arr you talking to me like this?_

_Hey, you seriously think a goddess like me wouldn't be able to talk to people through their minds? _Luna asked.

_True. You know, you don't have to lourd it over me that you're a goddess now and I can't even compare. _Dylan said.

_Just go to sleep. _Luna said. _I'll always be with you. Just know that._

Dylan smiled. _I know._

**The next morning**

Ray opened his eyes, and looked around to make sure nothing was out of place. He DID just let a depressed superhuman stay at his house, so it was logical to see if anything was broken. Fortunately, nothing was. He got out of bed, changed his clothes, and walked into the kitchen. He looked into the living room, where Dylan slept, and saw him on his air mattress. He wasn't sleeping though. He was wide awake.

"Hey, Dylan. How you doing today?" Ray asked.

"I'm fine. You?" Dylan asked, turning his head to face Ray.

"I'm alright." Ray said. "You want me to get you something to eat?"

"Just a sandwich." Dylan said. "I'm not really that hungry."

"You miss her that much, huh?" Ray asked.

"It's not that. I packed a large amount of food for her yesterday. We ended up going through it all." Dylan said.

"Ah. That makes sense." Ray said. "How much did you get?"

"Enough to feed everybody in a large city for one meal." Dylan said.

"Holy crap. Well, at least that's not too much food." Ray said, handing Dylan a sandwich that was cut in half.

"I meant a meal like a Thanksgiving dinner." Dylan said. "We actually ate like five turkeys."

"Ok then." Ray sid, taking the sandwich from Dylan before he could take a bite. "No sandwich for you then, since you would just throw up."

"Makes sense." Dylan said.

"So, what happened with Luna that got you sad?" Ray asked.

Dylan chuckled. "I feel like you're asking me because I asked you about what happened with you and Allie a week ago."

"That's one of the reason." Ray said. "Also, I'm just concerned. What happened?"

"Alright. I'll tell you. Here's what happened." Dylan said, before explaining it all.


	16. Chapter 16 - Explaining

Ray and Dylan were walking over to the temple. They were both silent after Dylan explained what happened to Luna. He left out the bit with the ring that she gave him.

After a while, Dylan heard to absolute worst sound anyone could hear. A sound that was even worse than nails on a chalkboard.

"Hey guys!" Allie shouted. "What's up!?"

"OH MY EARS!" Dylan shouted. "Why did you have to yell so loud? At such a high pitch? I thought you were screaming!"

"Wel you wouldn't have been able to hea-" she started saying, but then she noticed something. "Where'd your arm come from?"

"Grew back over night." Dylan said.

"It grew back a few hours after we left." Ray said. "A little bit after midnight."

"Yeah... Midnight..." Dylan said. Just that word reminded him so much of Luna that it made him sad. All he could think that would even remotely help was "At least she's not dead", but that didn't even help that much.

"What's wrong with Dylan?" Allie asked.

"Beats me." Ray lied. If someone was gonna find out what happened, Dylan was gonna have to tell them himself.

"Alright. Hey, so what happened with Luna last night?" Allie asked. "I'm really just concerned about you Dylan. Wherever she is, I don't think she wants you all down in the dumps like this."

"Yeah... I guess not." Dylan said.

_They know that I'm able to hear them, right? _Luna asked. Dylan was shocked.

_I didn't even know that. It's the middle of day, and I don't see the moon anywhere. How are you talking with me right now? _Dylan asked.

_I already said, what kind of goddess can't talk in someone's mind? _Luna asked.

_Yeah, I get that. But you're on the other side of the world right now. How are you talking from that distance? _Dylan asked.

_With the ring I gave you. _Luna said.

_You could have been more specific with it's capabilities. _Dylan said, and he chuckled slightly. Luna did too.

"Dylan?" Allie asked. "You in there?"

"What?" Dylan asked.

"What's so funny that you're thinking about?" Allie asked.

"Oh, that chuckle was out loud." Dylan said. "It wasn't supposed to be."

"Still, what's so funny?" Allie asked.

"I forgot." Dylan lied. He just didn't want to say.

"Oh, ok then." Allie said. "Seriously though, where's Luna?"

"Can't we wait to get to the temple before I tell everybody?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of the temple, when we get there, Alakshmi wants to see you." Allie said.

"Alakshmi? Of all people?" Dylan asked. "Chavez would make more sense, and he doesn't even come here anymore. But Alakshmi?"

"Something to do with... I don't actually remember. Let's just go." Allie said.

"Actually, I'm gonna go on ahead. If she wants to see me, it could be important." Dylan said. "That or she'll try to kill me, but I'm outting my money on important."

"Alright. See ya there!" Ray and Allie shouted as Dylan ran ahead at insanely fast speed. Actually, it's slow for him, but to others, he's just very athletic (he wasn't running too fast).

When he arrived at the temple, he noticed something. They were making a small room for him to train in. Although he doubted that was so urgent that a fire master (even a temporary one) would call on him to tell him about a training room that he couldn't even use yet.

"Dylan, there you are." Alakshmi said.

"Ok, first of all, why make a room just for me?" Dylan asked.

"Jaha wants to train you in there. Other people can use it if they want, at least they will once it's done. But it's mostly a training roomfor certain tactics you've already learned." Alakshmi said.

"Well, that's kind of cool." Dylan said. "Now, why did you want to see me?"

"Oh yes, that. Well, a little while ago, Light Master Isao noticed a hooded figure in the water civilization. In any other circumstance, we would have one of the other masters escort you." Alakshmi said.

"What are the circumstances?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe you should have a look." Alakshmi said. They walked over to Panopter and looked at the screen that had a hooded figure on it.

"Panopter, rewind." Isao said. Panopter rewinded the footage until the hooded figure was off the ship. The Choten's ship.

"Ok, before we play this, it looks like he's attacking. Why should we stop him?" Dylan asked.

"Just watch you idiot." Alakshmi said.

"Play." Isao said, and Panopter rolled the footage of the hooded figure attacking.

"I don't get it. Why are you show-" Dylan was saying, but then something caught his eye. "Panopter, freeze."

Panopter stopped the footage. The hooded figure was holding a golden sword of some sort.

"Enhance." Dylan said, and Panopter zoomed in to the hilt of the sword. Dylan saw the fire civilization symbol on it.

"I never noticed that." Isao said. "But something isn't right here. Panopter, resume."

The footage kept playing. Eventually, Seto came. He was holding a golden sword with the fire civilization symbol on the hilt, very similar to the hooded figure's. The sword the figure had morphed into a shruikan of some sort (you know, the ninja star). Whoever it was threw it shruikan, and practically controlled it.

"Stop the footage. I've seen enough of this fight to know what he is. Not who, I don't know his identity, but I know what he is." Dylan said. "Where is he now?"

"According to the footage, he was taken to the Choten's prison. Probably the same cell that you were in." Isao said.

"Wait, you're not thinking of going, are you?" Alakshmi asked.

"Trust me, in my place, you would too." Dylan said.

"Alright, let's just say that's true. How are you going to get on board without getting captured?" Alakshmi asked.

"I've done it before." Dylan said. "I just have to use a creature that I haven't used on them before."

"True, but you don't have a creature that Seto can't control." Isao said.

"I may not have a creature that I can use." Dylan said, as he grinned. "But I don't need one against Seto if the prisoner is who I think."

"Well, you might." Isao said.

"Then come with me." Dylan said.

"Dylan, no. First we must assess the situation." Isao said.

"Master Isao, sometimes it's better to wing something than to plan it out first." Dylan said.

"So you're saying that you would be able to beat me and all of the duel masters at once in a duel without even knowing our preferred creatures to use?" Isao asked.

"Well, I'm not saying it's guaranteed, but we don't know everything about the Choten's ship. They could have changed everything around after I sank it." Dylan said. "We wouldn't know if our plan would work."

"Well, go if you feel you must." Isao said.

"Thank you for the permission." Dylan said. "And before I forget, here." he added, giving him Luna's gauntlet.

"Who's is this, and why do you have it?" Isao asked.

"Luna left at midnight last night. She asked me to give one of the masters her gauntlet." Dylan said. "You are a master, are you not?"

"Hmph. Alright. Although she could have kept this. There are Kaijudo organizations all over the world." Isao said. Dylan frowned a little bit.

Isao looked at Alakshmi. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Beats me." Alakshmi said, as Dylan crossed the veil.

**The Water Civilization**

"Heretic Prince Var-rakka!" Dylan summoned.

_Why was I summoned? _Var-rakka asked.

"I need a ride to The Choten's ship." Dylan said. "I think someone important is a prisoner on board."

_And why do you expect me to help you? _Var-rakka asked.

"You should be glad I asked in the first place. It's not like I need it, I just thought you'd want to get in on some action." Dylan said. "I apologize if I'm wrong."

_Oh, don't get me wrong, I do want to help. _Var-rakka said_. I just wanted to see if you could think of a reason._

"Well, that makes sense." Dylan said. "Come on, let's go kick some ass."

Var-rakka nodded, and the two of them flew to The Choten's ship.

**The Choten's ship**

"LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" the hooded figure said. Well, he WAS hooded.

"You expect us to actually let you go?" The Choten asked. "Now come on. We will need you for our process."

"What process is that? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he shouted.

"Now now now, We'll let you out when we feel the need." The Choten said. "Which will be after we capture the boy."

"The boy? You're not talking about... Why do you want Dylan? You already have an exact copy!" he said.

"Well, it's quite simple. You see, I want an army of Dylans." The Choten said. "If we have that, the creature realm wouldn't be able to win."

"What do you mean 'wouldn't be able to win'?" he asked. "Win what?"

"The war, young boy." The Choten said. "The war."

"The war? What are you talking about? What war?" the boy asked.

The Choten chuckled. "You'll see."

**Outside The Choten's ship**

"There it is!" Dylan shouted. "Drop me off here!"

Var-rakka went downwards towards the metal rig in the middle of the water, and Dylan jumped off. The two of them rushed through the rig, destroying wall after wall.

"And I JUST had this thing rebuilt." The Choten said over the loudspeaker.

"You say that like I should care." Dylan said.

"Why is it that every few days there's a rat on my ship destroying everything important?" The Choten asked.

"Because I find electrical wires tasty." Dylan joked.

The Choten remained silent.

"Oh come on, that's funny!" Dylan shouted. "You know, rat, electrical wires, destroy."

Still, silence.

"Screw you, that's funny." Dylan said.

"Whatever. Who are you here for this time?" The Choten asked.

"I'm surprised you have to ask." Dylan said. He felt an unusual mana source nearby, similar to Blue's.

"Oh yes, him. Tell you what. If you can destroy my ship with a pebble, you can have him." The Choten said.

"Fine, give me the pebble." Dylan said.

"You're confident." The Choten said. "Then how about this? If you fail, I get to capture you."

"Deal." Dylan said, and he stopped running as an arm came from the roof holding a small circular rock. Dylan grabbed it, and felt around for a mana source.

_I'll cheat. He won't be able to know. _Dylan thought, as he started draining mana through his feet and put it in the rock. He waited for the ship's mana to be near empty to find the mana engine. He closed his eyes and felt around.

Dylan suddenly opened his eyes, and threw the rock in an almost straight down trajectory. It went through the floor, and all the way down to the engine. At first, nothing happened.

"I figured you'd try that, but a tiny little rock can't penetrate my engine's armor even if it's thrown from right next to it." The Choten said.

"Hey, you're forgetting something." Dylan said. "You said if I could destroy yoir ship using a pebble. You didn't say ONLY a pebble."

"What do you mean by that?" The Choten asked.

"Wait for it." Dylan said. He threw the rock right next to the engine, where some mana was running. Since the rock had become a conduit for mana, it would absorb it, and...

After a while, the rock exploded, taking the engine with it. Yeah, he exploded an engine with a rock.

"You didn't say I couldn't fill the rock with mana." Dylan said. "I didn't throw it AT the engine. I threw it through a mana pipe, where it absorbed too much mana and exploded."

"Hmph." The Choten grunted. "Well, you outsmarted me. Again. How do you have so much information in there?"

"My heart is pure, while yours is tainted." Dylan said. "Now I'll be taking yoir prisoner now."

"And how are you going to take him from his cell?" The Choten asked. "If you cross the veil here, you'll drown."

"I'm not telling you." Dylan said. "Give me your prisoner."

The Choten sighed. "Well, I don't go back on my word."

An arm popped out of the ceiling. It was carrying a blond kid, about Dylan's age. He had a scar across his left eye.

"Hello, Dylan." he said. "My name is Alex."

"Alright. Nice to meet you, Alex." Dylan said. "Dragon Knight Volaron!"

Dylan put one hand on Alex, and another on Volaron. Var-rakka put his tail in too. Dylan then banished Volaron, and they went back to the fire civilization.

**The Fire Civilization**

"Hello, young ones." Volaron said.

"Why are you only talking now?" Dylan asked.

"That is unimportant." Volaron said. "I'd like you to meet my brother."

"Brother? We're not even in a house. Where's you brother?" Dylan asked.

After that question, two beams of fire shot down at them.

"HE'S my brother." Volaron said. "His name is Morkaz the Defiant."

"Alright." Dylan said. "You mean half-brother, right?"

"Yes." Volaron said. "Don't get the wrong idea. We're just sparring."

"Oh, ok." Dylan said. "Sorry for taking you from your spar."

"It's alright." Volaron said, as two fire beams came down on him from the sky. He blocked both using his sword, and shot fire back at Morkaz, who then fell from the sky. "We were just finishing anyways."

"Good job, brother." Morkaz said.

"I thought Fire dragons didn't like having their blood tainted." Alex said.

"He's more fire than light to us." Morkaz said. "So we don't really care."

Dylan looked at Alex. "Is it just me, or is something weird going on?"

"It's not just you." Alex said. "After all, Tatsurion wasn't exactly on par compared to his family."

"That was because of our uncle." Morkaz said. "Tatsurion's our cousin."

"Ok, you guys are acting weird right now, and it's confusing me." Dylan said. "We're going. See ya." And with that, he crossed the veil.

"Oh good, he left." Volaron said. "I didn't think I could keep up that act."

"Me neither." Morkaz said. "You should have stayed in the light civilization."

"Just let it go." Volaron said. "I only came here for training, and then I'm going back."

"Really? You're going back with fire civilization combat skills?" Morkaz asked.

"I might choose to stay here." Volaron said. "After all, there were some times we had fun."

"True... Alright, I guess I wouldn't have a problem if you stayed." Morkaz said.

"You guess?" Volaron asked. "THAT'S more like my brother."

**The Temple**

"Ok, they were acting really weird." Dylan said.

"Yeah." Alex said. "So I'm guessing you want to merge with me."

"Well, are you not the human artifact of fire?" Dylan asked.

"I am." Alex said.

"Then come on. Merge." Dylan said.

"Alright." Alex said, and he ran into Dylan head first. It worked, but like with Blue, Dylan got some recoil.

**I admit, I could have done that better, but I wanted to try and get that wrapped up in this chapter**

"Hey, Dylan!" Allie shouted. "Where were you!?"

"The Choten's ship." Dylan simply said like it was nothing.

"Lot of questions, don't wanna asked them." Ray said.

"So what happened with Luna?" Allie asked.

"Uhh... I don't really want to say." Dylan said. "Maybe when you get Gabe, Rebecca, Blark, everybody really, I'll be ready to tell."

"Yeah, alright." Allie said. "Do you want us to come over, maybe have a sandwich at Subway?"

"Your houses were attacked, weren't they?" Dylan asked.

"They are currently being rebuilt after getting hit by some Choten minions." Ray said.

"Fine, you can stay at my place." Dylan said.

"Thanks." Allie said.

"No problem." Dylan said.

_It's night time, I want to see you. Meet me on your roof. _Luna said.

_Night already? The day just started! _Dylan said.

_Clearly, time flies when you're destroying an entire ship. _Luna said, and she chuckled. Dylan did too.

"What's so funny?" Ray asked.

"Nothing." Dylan said. "Look, bring everyone by my house, and I'll tell you there."

"By everyone, you mean...?" Allie started.

"Everyone that actually knew Luna who you've met. Like Rebecca, Gabe, Blark, Ava." Dylan said. "Anyone you can think of."

"Does that mean Lucy?" Allie asked.

"Lucy never met Luna." Dylan said. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I can't really reach her." Allie said.

Dylan sighed. "Guess I'm looking for her tomorrow."

"Well, yeah." Allie said.

"Why is it always my job?" Dylan asked. "Well, I'm heading home."

**On Dylan's roof**

Dylan was sitting there, as the moon was glowing. Glowing a lot. Glowing more than usual, actually. More than the night Luna left. He wondered why, but he had a theory.

"So are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna try and surprise me?" Dylan asked.

"I WAS trying to surprise you, actually, but clearly it didn't work." a female voice said. Dylan turned and saw a girl with silver hair and silver eyes. Normally, I'd stop describing there, but I feel the need to say this:

Her boobs were gigantic, and her outfit was like what the goddesses wear in UnCraft Me.

"Did you get a boob job?" Dylan asked. Luna slapped him in the face.

"That's not something you ask a girl!" Luna said, in a very strict tone. "Although thanks for the compliment."

"If you took it as a compliment, why did you slap me?" Dylan asked.

"..." Luna remained silent. "Just shut up."

"I will do that." Dylan said. "I don't really wanna get slapped again. That one kinda hurt."

They both laughed a little bit, and they talked for a while. They talked and talked until the others got there.

"So, you gonna go, or do you wanna stick around?" Dylan said. "And if you're sticking around... Maybe cover up a little bit."

"I can change how I look. I can also change who sees me." Luna said. "We could pull a prank on them."

"And THAT is why I love you." Dylan said. "What should we do?"

"No, this prank is mine." Luna said. "I'll wait until after you finished telling them about what happened, though."

Dylan grinned. "This I wanna see."

**Inside, after Dylan explained everything**

"Wait, so you're saying that you dated a goddess?" Ray asked. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Everyone in this room is now dumber for having heard that. I give you no condolences, and may god have mercy on your soul."

"That's the nkcest thing anyone's ever said to me." Dylan said.

"Can you believe this guy?" Ray asked, looking at Allie and pointing at Dylan.

"He is right, Dylan." Allie said. "The closest thing we have to gods in this world are the monarchs. Or you, since you can control the monarchs."

"Do you seriously not believe me?" Dylan asked.

"Well, after hearing it a second time, I realize how stupid it sounds." Ray said.

"Well, it's true." Dylan said. "If I were lying, I would come up with a more believable lie."

"Like what?" Blark asked.

"Like I would say 'she was eaten by a fire creature' or 'she was impaled by a sword'." Dylan said.

"Well that's really nice." someone said.

"Thanks, Luna." Ray said. "Now, why don't you just admit what ki-." He stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Wait, Luna!?" Allie asked.

"It took you that long to realize I was in the room?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry, Ray, what were you saying now?" Dylan asked, grinning.

"Uhh... Umm..." Ray couldn't find a word that started with the sound "ki" besides "killed"

"You were gonna ask whats killed her, I believe?" Dylan asked.

"Uhh... Umm..." Ray just sighed. "Yes."

"Well that doesn't matter." Dylan said.

"What's up with your hair?" Allie asked Luna. "What's up with your eyes?"

"Dylan already told you guys, didn't he?" Luna asked.

"Wait, so that story you told us was true?" Allie asked, looking at Dylan.

"I wouldn't make up something like that." Dylan said.

Blark didn't say a word since Luna started talking, he was just staring at her boobs.

"Luna, do you think you could change before I smack Blark in the face?" Dylan asked.

"Blark? What about him?" Luna asked, as he looked at him. "Oh, that."

Her body glowed, and her boob size started going down to near flat (which was where it was before), and she changed into a white ankle-length open-back dress, and some white heels.

"Aww, couldn't you let me touch them?" Blark asked.

"I can still hit him, right?" Dylan asked.

"No, I'd prefer if you didn't." Luna said. "Maybe if he tries fondling me later."

"Don't think I won't." Blark said.

"Dude, you're a pervert." Dylan said. "It's kinda late, the dojo should be closed now. Wanna just stay here for the night?"

"I can go home." Blark said. "See you all tomorrow!" And with that he walked out the door.

"What about the rest of you?" Dylan asked.

"We could just go across the veil." Allie said. "But we're already here, so might as well stay."

"That is the laziest excuse I ever heard." Dylan said. "But, whatever."

They each sent a text to their parents, saying that they were staying at Dylan's house. Ray's and Allie's parents said that they were ok with it, but Gabe's asked who Dylan was.

"Just tell them that I'm a friend you met in Martial Arts class." Dylan said.

"At least you're not saying karate anymore." Gabe said. "They said it's fine."

"Alright." Dylan said. "Ray and Allie... After what happened last time, you're sleeping in seperate beds."

"Uh, we're dating now. It's not like we really care if anything happens." Ray said.

"You guys have the most off and on relationship ever." Dylan said. "Fine, but no funny stuff. I don't wanna clean anything disgusting out of my parent's old bed."

"Disgusting, such as...?" Allie started.

"Such as semen." Dylan said.

"We can't make any promises." Ray said. "We're gonna sleep right now."

"Alright. You left your pajamas here from last time, just use those." Dylan said. "I'm gonna stay up a little longer. I only get to see Luna at night."

"K. Good night, Dylan!" Ray said, and they each went into their own rooms.

"Gabe, you don't need to take the couch again. You can take my bottom bunk." Dylan said. "I almost never have a use for it."

"Alright, thanks Dylan." Gabe said, and he went upstairs to Dylan's room.

"That was generous of you, Dylan. " Luna said.

"A little too generous." Rebecca said.

"Seriously? THIS is the time you choose to hang out with Luna? When I want some alone time?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." Rebecca said, as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Are you intentionally trying to annoy me?" Dylan asked.

"Grow up, Dylan. That's what every twin sister does ever." Rebecca said.

"God damnit." Dylan said. He really hated it when she refered to herself as his "twin sister".


	17. Chapter 17 - The Key to the Past

Dylan spent all night downstairs. He didn't head up, hecause he didn't want to waste a single second he had with Luna sleeping. She disappeared at about 5 in the morning. And Dylan could do anything he wanted to, because guess who else didn't go upstairs?

His sister. She just loves to be a bitch to Dylan.

Anyways, Dylan and Rebecca both slept on the couches downstairs instead of going upstairs. They didn't wake up until about 2:30. Allie, Ray, and Gabe were all still there for some reason.

"Good morning, Dylan." Allie said when he woke up.

"Argh!" Dylan shouted. "Just let me sleep."

"We DID let you sleep." Ray said. "For 6 hours after we got up. Now, we want to use the couches."

"Wait, what time is it?" Dylan asked, as he looked at the cable box (which had a clock on it).

"Why?" Allie asked. "It's not like you have anything important to do."

"I have to train for the tournament." Dylan said. "It's not like I have a lot of opportunities to do so."

"True." Ray said. "Who do you think you're gonna use?"

"I only use 5 creatures. Who do you think?" Dylan asked.

"You only get two." Ray said.

"Oh. Well, if that's so, then Archon and Var-rakka." Dylan said.

"Last time you used Var-rakka was as a distraction in the water civilization." Gabe said.

"Actually, I've used him since then as a very useful ally." Dylan said. "Not even 'used', since he did it willingly."

"Really? Even after that stunt you pulled?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah." Dylan said. "He told me that he wanted to stay."

"'Told'?" Gabe asked. "That thing can talk?"

"He's part Cyber Lord, so yeah." Dylan said. "Anyways, I'm going now."

For the next few weeks, Dylan trained for the tournament without interruption. He had Solana be his training partner, because she was the only one who stood a chance against him in a duel.

"You expect me to help you?" Solana asked.

"Hey, if you train with me, you'll learn my tactics. You'll stand more of a chance against me in the tournament. Also, your creatures will be stronger." Dylan said.

"Then what's in it for you?" Solana asked.

"Not much, really." Dylan said. "I'm just a little worn out with using creatures."

"No shit. You spent a week away from the temple." Solana said.

"And yet I could probably still kick your ass to the curb if I use the right creature." Dylan said, grinning.

"... Hmph." Solana grunted. "Fine, I'll train with you. Just to prove you're wrong, though."

"Wow. You were that easy to manipulate? Just having me say I'm better than you?" Dylan asked.

"Keep that up and I'll have to think twice." Solana said.

And the two of them trained and trained and trained. They didn't waste a second of their time. They didn't have to, since Chavez and Nadia let them use their arena. They only stopped for food, water, and sleeping, but only half hour-long naps.

"You've improved a lot." Dylan said, during one of their breaks.

"Thanks. You too." Solana said. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" Dylan grunted. He had a sandwich in his mouth. He swallowed, and said "Yeah, what is it?"

"You only started here about 2 months ago. How are you such a good duelist?" Solana asked.

"Are you giving me a compliment?" Dylan asked. "Not even returning one, you're just giving me one?"

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Solana asked.

"Well, I thought you joined after me." Dylan said.

"No. I was actually a duelist before Ray, Allie, and Gabe joined." Solana said. "Since I was twelve."

"Oh." Dylan said. "Well, I wish I could answer you question, but I don't actually know myself."

"Alright." Solana said. "Where'd you get your gauntlet? You had it even before you joined Kaijudo, yeah?"

"Yeah. It was my dad's. My entire family did Kaijudo, apparently."

"I think it goes deeper than that." Solana said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dylan asked.

"It's nothing." Solana said. "Come on, let's keep going."

"Alright." Dylan said, having finished his sandwich.

The rest of the day, and all of the following days until the tournament, and each day they train harder and harder. Solana only used Ra-Vu the entire time, for some reason. He wondered what she would do if Ra-Vu got banished.

**September 1st, 2014**

"Alright, no more messing around, Solana. The tournament is later today." Dylan said.

"Alright." Solana said. "Why host a tournament of the first day of a month?"

"School. It starts shortly after the torunament finishes." Dylan said. "Most of the duelists here are kids."

"Huh. I never noticed that." Solana said. "Anyways, how long before it starts?"

"It should be starting... In a half hour." Dylan said.

"Shit." Solana said, and as she dismissed Ra-Vu, she ran up the stairs. Dylan dismissed Archon and followed her.

"The outpost is this way!" Dylan shouted, and they ran.

"We're not gonna make it in time!" Solana shouted. "Even running, it takes an hour just to get to the outpost in the first place!"

Dylan looked around to make sure nobody can see. No one was around them.

It seemed convinient that whenever Dylan needed his wings, the street was always empty. Anyways, he grew his wings, and grabbed Solana by her hands.

"Hold on tight!" Dylan shouted, as he flew up at an extreme speed, and flew to the outpost twice as fast as they were moving. Also, they were going over buildings instead of around them. It would take them roughly 20 minutes to get to the outpost and use the ley lines, assuming nothing attacked them.

"Warn me next time you do that!" Solana shouted.

"Hey, we're in a hurry! I'm kind of drained from fighting you. If I shout, I might accidentally drop you!" Dylan shouted, intentionally loosening his grip.

"Alright, fine! Just get us there quickly!" Solana shouted.

Dylan thought he wasn't going fast enough, so he decided to double his speed to get to the outpost faster. He landed outside 10 minutes or so later.

"Come on, hurry!" Solana shouted, and they ran inside the building. Dylan wasn't sure why she was rushing. They just needed to warp to the Temple now.

Before he stepped into the ley line, though, he noticed some markings on the walls.

"Hey, go on ahead." Dylan said. "I'm just gonna be a bit. I got time."

"Alright." Solana said, but before she stepped through, she noticed Dylan was looking at the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Just... These carvings on the walls... They look... I don't know, I just feel like I've seen them before." Dylan said.

"Really?" Solana asked, as she walked up and saw the specific carving he was looking at.

A picture of a boy, standing between the five mystics. The boy was surrounded by an indent in the wall. An indent shaped like a hand.

"I... I don't know. I just feel like I've seen this somewhere." Dylan said.

"Well, use it." Solana said. "See if your hand fits."

"Do you really think I should try?" Dylan asked.

"If you want to, you can." Solana said. "I think you should try."

Dylan just stood there, staring at the carving.

"I'll wait until tonight." Dylan said. "Do you think you could meet me here?"

"Yeah, if you want me to." Solana said. "Why tonight?"

"There's someone I want to see when it happens." Dylan said. "Come on. Let's go."

The two of them stepped through the ley line. Dylan was puzzled. He wasn't sure what that carving was, or why it was familiar.

**At the tournament**

Dylan looked around for some sort of chart for who goes when and against who. A bracket, or something similar. He didn't find one anywhere. But DID see a horizontal list of tiles on the wall with each contestant's name. Dylan couldn't count how many names there were, there must have been hundreds, if not thousands of names.

He looked at the giant list in awe, and he turned to look at Solana. She looked just as surprised. They then looked around for how many people were there. It looked like they were the last ones.

The names of each person that was there were glowing on the wall. Everyone who wasn't there had their names darkened until they arrived. There was only two names that weren't glowing. Dylan's and Solana's. They walked up to the names, where the masters were waiting, so that they could sign in. Once the masters saw them, their names started glowing. They didn't even have to say a word.

"So, what should we do while we wait?" Dylan asked. "We still have about 15 minutes to kill."

"I'm not sure." Solana said. "We have to stay in the temple, since we signed in already."

"Hey, Dylan!" Dylan heard someone shout. It, once again, sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard.

"AGH MY EARS!" Dylan shouted, and he put his ears on the sides of his head. "Warn me mext time you do that, Allie!"

"Hey, what's wrong with my voice!?" Allie asked. Ray was with her.

"You do get a little pitchy when you shout." Solana said.

"Really?" Allie asked, looking at Ray.

"Well, yes, but not as much as Dylan is making out." Ray said. "Only slightly."

"If it's slightly, why do you notice?" Allie asked.

"I notice everything about you." Ray said. "No matter how secretive you are about it."

"I seriously doubt that's true." Dylan said.

Ray looked at him, angrily. "I may miss a few things here and there, but anything important I notice."

"And how is her pitch important if it's only slightly?" Dylan asked, grinning.

Ray was looking at him even angrier now. "Hey, quick question, why do you keep intervening in my relationship with Allie?"

"Oh, realtionship? I figured you'd have broken up with her by now." Dylan said, grinning. "Also, that's one of the best things to do when your friend's in a relationship. Try it."

"I would, if I could see a flaw between you and Luna that I could exploit." Ray said.

"Then attack her directly." Dylan said.

"Why are you suggesting that?" Solana asked.

"Because I'm a dumbass." Dylan said, chuckling.

"I can't think of anything." Ray said.

"That's why I went for her." Dylan said, smiling.

"Hey, speaking of Luna, what are you two gonna do now, given your... Situation?" Allie asked.

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately." Dylan said. "Someone else always comes on the mind though..."

"Oh, yeah. You had a girlfriend before her." Allie said. Ray looked at her, confused. "You never told us her name."

"That's because I don't want to." Dylan said. The rest was inaudible, because of a practice duel going on nearby, but here's everything Allie and Ray caught. "Now how about you both shut your _ing mouthes before I shove my _ing foot up your _ing mouthes at the same _ing time!"

"Well... That's a little... Violent." Ray said.

"Well, it's unimportant to you." Dylan said. "I really don't like talking about her."

"Alright. Come on, let's take your mind off of it. Let's watch some guys and girls use creatures to beat the shit out of other creatures." Ray said.

"Alright. I'll come." Dylan said.

"He agreed to that?" Solana whispered to Allie.

"Yeah, it all has to do with how you phrase it. If it sounds brutal, he'll be interested." Allie whispered back. "Hey, I never caught your name."

"Oh, it's Solana." she whispered. "You might have heard my name once or twice."

"A few times, yeah." Allie said. "The last time I heard it is when you tied against Dylan."

"Oh yeah." Solana said. "That."

For the next 10 or 15 minutes, the four of them all watched some practice duels. Gabe, Samantha, and Lucy all showed up after a while, as well as Blark, Atom, and Amy.

"Hey, Solana, during our training, I never saw your second creature." Dylan said. "Who is it?"

Solana grinned. "You'll see."

"Alright..." Dylan said. He built up anticipation, wondering what it could be.

**Round 1, Dylan vs. Atom**

"Atom, you ready?" Dylan asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Atom asked. Unlike Solana, Atom revealed the creatures he would use. The contestants could only use 2 creatures throughout the tournament, and 1 per round. Atom was using Galzak of Shadow Pass, and some creature named Victory Runner.

**Round 1, Solana vs. Amy**

"So, you're Amy. You're one of Dylan's friends, right?" Solana asked.

"Yeah." Amy said. "You look kind of like his girlfriend. With the exception of you being blonde."

"Really?" Solana asked. "I've never met her, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, I'm glad I finally get the chance to duel with the legendary duelist herself." Amy said. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I am." Solana said.

Much like Solana, Amy kept her second creature a secret.

**Round 1, Ray vs. Blark**

"How much you wanna bet that I'm gonna win?" Blark asked.

"Hey, here's my bet." Ray said. "If you win, you get to see Allie's boobs."

"Deal." Blark said. "And if you win?"

"Then you have to snap a picture of your mom's tits." Ray said, grinning.

Ray's two creatures were Tatsurion the Unchained and Roaming Bloodmane.

Blark's two creatures were Patchwork Surgeon and Squillace Scourge. Mostly just to piss the Choten off.

**Round 1, Allie vs. Samantha**

"So, you ready to lose?" Samantha asked.

"The day I lose if the day that Blark sees my boobs." Allie said.

Allie's creatures were Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow and Sasha, Channeler of Light (Gabe let her, and Sasha was cool with it).

Samantha's creatures were Lord Skycrusher and Moorna the Vengeful. Anyone else sensing a theme?

**Round 1, Lucy vs. Ava**

"You better not hold back." Ava said.

"Oh, I won't." Lucy said.

Lucy was using 2 very simple yet agile creatures, Kenina the Ignitor and Buoyant Blowfish.

Ava was also using two small yet agile creatures, which seemed stronger since one of them could take down Ra-Vu. They were Shaw'k'naw and Umbra.

**Round 1 results: Dylan, Solana, Blark, Allie, and Ava move on to the next round.**

**Here's the combat scene from Dylan vs. Atom:**

"Twilight Archon!" Dylan summoned.

"Victory Gunner!" Atom summoned. What came out what was a creature with a humanoid form with two cannons for arms. Also, he was twice the size of an average adult.

Dylan punched the air in front of him, and Archon rushed forward. Atom waited until the last second, before making Victory Gunner very fast out of the way. Faster than any of Dylan's creatures.

"Choosing a fast creature, hmm?" Dylan asked.

"Well, you clearly go for brute strength over strategy, so I decided to go for a creature who is very fast." Atom said. "Unless you have something up your sleeve."

"Nothing's coming to mind right now." Dylan said. "Give me a second."

For the next few minutes, Dylan had Archon chase Victory Gunner around, until Dylan remembered something.

"Archon, cross your swords!" Dylan shouted, and he crossed his arms to make an X, and Archon did the same with his swords. "Lightning stream!" Dylan shouted, and he extended both of his arms. After he did that, Archon shot lightning from the center of his blades, where they were crossing, and it was moving faster than Victory Gunner. It hit him square in the chest. It wasn't enough to banish him, though, but he did slow down.

"Wow." Atom said. "That was really stupid of you."

"And how's that?" Dylan asked.

Atom grinned, and he did some sort of tricky spin flip, in which he front flipped, and also did a 360º spin. As he was doing this, Victory Gunner did the same, except he started moving towards Archon first, and all of a sudden ended up behind him. Before he could react, Victory Gunner shot him in the back with a black rock that had some bright red lines running along the side, kind of like a chunk of coal that came out of a fire after being in it for only a few seconds. It burned into Archon's back until it was completely submersed, and Archon fell to the ground.

"Dylan... Banish me... Quickly!" Archon said. Dylan didn't want to lose the match, but also, he didn't want to force any creature to lie down on the ground in pain.

Then he remembered that he had another creature. It was a 2v2 match. Dylan raised his arms and banished Archon.

"Heretic Prince Var-rakka!" Dylan summoned. Out came the dragon that looked like a snake.

Var-rakka quickly rushed forwards and bit Victory Gunner's arm, and whipped him around all over the place, smacking him on the ground until he banished.

"Uhh... What just happened?" Atom asked.

"Didn't expect that, huh?" Dylan asked.

"I can honestly say that I didn't." Atom said. "But, if you needed two creatures to take out one of mine, how are you gonna stand a chance against my other creature?"

"Because this creature is stronger." Dylan said. "And more surprising."

"Well, I have my own tricks." Atom said. "Galzak of Shadow Pass!"

Out came the weird-looking dragon..

"What kind of tricks could you possibly have?" Dylan asked, and he punched his gauntlet upwards, and Var-rakka flew up.

Atom tried his best to keep a straight face, but a little grin slipped out. Dylan knew he had something planned when that happened. Atom punched his gauntlet forward, and Galzak attacked. The only thing is, he didn't attack Var-rakka.

Dylan did nothing but stare at the black fireball hurtling toward his face. He stood there. He made no attempt to block it. He lowered his arm, and gave up control with Var-rakka. He decided to take control of something different.

The fireball was moving closer and closer. After a while, Dylan closed his eyes, as if waiting for his life to end. Suddenly, a bunch of smoke appeared from his face, where the fireball was headed.

"Well, I have tricks like that." Atom said, even though Dylan couldn't hear him. Atom stood there, and mentally celebrated his victory.

Suddenly, a black fireball came from out of the smoke, heading straight to Galzak's face.

"Who did that, just now!?" Atom asked, and he looked towards the smoke, which was starting to clear. Wanna know what he saw?

He saw Dylan controlling the fireball like it was a creature.

"How are you doing that?" Atom asked. "That's cheating!"

"Really? Am I interacting with a creature in any way whatsoever besides control?" Dylan asked.

"Well... No, you're not." Atom said. "Are Alex and Blue helping you with that?"

"No. I'm the only one controlling the mana inside the fireball." Dylan said. "Although I COULD use them, but that's getting outside help. That wouldn't be any better than if someone outside the ring were controlling a creature to help me fight."

"I guess so." Atom said.

"Hey, Galzak!" Dylan shouted. "Fetch!" As he said that, he threw the fireball at Galzak's mouth, who decided to eat it. However, while this was happening, Var-rakka was dive bombing, and he bit Galzak in the middle of his back, while slamming him into the ground. It didn't banish him, but it made him too worn out to fight.

"Are you going to finish him off, or should I banish him?" Atom asked.

"I'll do it." Dylan said, as he moved Var-rakka to mind blast Galzak. Once he banished, Jaha came into the center of the ring to decree Dylan as the winner of the match.

**After round 1**

"Hey, how'd your matches go?" Dylan asked, after he caught up with everyone.

"I get to see Allie's boobs." Blark said.

"Nice." Dylan said, and they fist bumped.

"That's just gross." Allie said. "You should have told me before you made that agreement, Ray."

"I'm sorry, but he wanted to make a bet." Ray said. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, I'm fine with bets." Allie said. "What I don't like is when they have to do with, well, gee, I wonder. For an example, let's just say SEEING MY BOOBS!"

"Ok, I'm gonna go now." Dylan said.

"Yeah, about that. We had to block off the ley lines because of all the people here." Gabe said. "You can stay with me for the night."

"Nah, I'll just fly home." Dylan said. "Solana, you wanna come?"

"Uhh... Yeah, I guess." Solana said.

"Hey, Dylan," Allie started, using a very bitchy tone. "why are you asking her?"

"There's... There's been something bugging me all day." Dylan said. "And no, not in the way you're thinking of."

"Ok then." Allie said, still using a bitchy tone.

"Well, I'm going." Dylan said. "Lucy, do me a favor and punch Allie for me, will ya?"

"Maybe when it stops being funny." Lucy said.

_If you'd have told me your life was like this, I wouldn't have fused with you. _Alex said. _I'd be joining in on the insults._

_Well screw you too! _Dylan said. "Hey, where's Ava? I haven't seen her at all today."

"I don't know." Lucy said. "I guess she left already."

"Oh. Well, alright." Dylan said. "I guess I'll head out too."

**At the outpost in Canada**

Dylan and Solana both walked up to the outpost, and saw Luna waiting right outside.

"Did you already get another girlfriend?" Luna joked.

"That kinda gets annoying when you say it every time you see me with another girl." Dylan said.

"Yeah yeah, why am I here?" Luna asked.

"Well, I have a reason, except I didn't ask you to come yet." Dylan said.

"Sorry, I'm a little lost here." Solana said. "Who is that?"

"Oh, her?" Dylan asked. "Yeah, that's Luna."

"Oh. Wow... How did you ever land a girl like her?" Solana asked.

"Well screw you too!" Dylan said. "Jeez, what's with people insulting me today?"

"It's just fun." Solana said. "Also, you just make it so easy."

"Anyways, why are you here before I asked you to come?" Dylan asked.

"Hey, I don't need a reason to see you." Luna said.

"Yeah... I guess not." Dylan said. "You know, you're being bitchier than usual."

"I'm out of here." Solana said, who could tell a fight was gonna happen.

"I'm sorry.. Did you just call me a bitch?" Luna asked. "After all I've done?"

"Well, I'm sure you've done tons, but frankly, I haven't seen you do anything." Dylan said.

"I've done a lot more than you know." Luna said.

"Wait, hang on... Should we really be fighting in a scenario where it could become an ACTUAL fight?" Dylan asked.

"I guess not," Luna said. "but isn't that basically any time that we get into a fight?"

"Yeah, I gues... Well, except during the daytime." Dylan said.

"Well, I can tell you wanted me here for something." Luna said.

"Oh, right!" Dylan said. "There's something in the outpost I have to do, and whether it's good or bad, I want you to be there."

"Oh... Yeah, sure." Luna said. "And Solana came, because...?"

"She was with me when I discovered it." Dylan said.

"Alright." Luna said. "Shouldn't we go get her?"

"Yeah, probably." Dylan said.

"Don't worry, I never left." Solana said. "Come on, let's go see what it is."

**At the temple**

"Hey, am I the only one who noticed something... Off... With Dylan?" Ray asked.

"Well, only when we asked about his ex." Allie said. "Who is she, though?"

"Allie, just let it go." Gabe said. "When you brought it up, it was the one time what he said was serious."

"Well, not the only time." Ray said.

"Not that I can think of." Gabe said. "But that's not important. You don't know what happened, so you don't know how bad it is. You don't know how much he doesn't want to talk about it."

"I guess he has a point." Ray said. "But the one thing that confused me was one thing. Why did he correct Rebecca and say 'was'?"

**At the outpost**

"So, this is what you wanted me to see?" Luna asked. "A wall of pictures?"

'Well, sort of." Dylan said, as he put his hand in the imprint. As he did so, his gauntlet activated, and three of his fingers glowed. One of them was the fire civilization finger, one was the darkness civilization finger. Those two made sense, but also the light civilization finger glowed too. Suddenly, a voice sounded in his head. The voice was familiar, and female.

_Dylan, if you wish to activate the key to your past, then you must gather the remaining Human Artifacts. I have placed a tracker in your gauntlet, so the appropriate finger reacts to the appropriate artifact. _It said.

_The key to my past? What does that mean? _Dylan wondered.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a lot to do. Anyways, review, alert, favorite, ideas, etc. Also, be sure to show support, character ideas, etc.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Moon Force

"Dylan? You in there?" Luna asked. After Dylan heard that voice, he had been silent for about an hour. Luna and Solana stayed with him and chatted.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here." Dylan said. "Why you asking?"

"Well, you were silent for a while." Luna said. "It gave me and Solana a chance to talk."

"Really?" Dylan asked. "What about?"

"You, mostly." Luna said. "Also Kaijudo, and whatever the hell happened when you touched the wall."

"Well, I think I'll keep that to myself." Dylan said. "If that's ok with you."

"Oh... Yeah, I'm ok with that." Solana said.

Dylan then noticed that he never de-powered his gauntlet. Also, his light civilization finger was still glowing, as well as his fire and darkness civilization fingers.

Luna must have noticed it too, because she asked "Why are 3 of your fingers glowing?"

"I'm not sure... I think they're reacting to the human artifacts in my body." Dylan said.

_Doesn't explain why the light civilization finger is glowing. _Alex said.

_He's right._ Blue said. _What's your reason for that?_

_I'm working on it. _Dylan said.

_You know I can hear you guys, right? _Luna asked.

_I know. I think Blue knows. I'm not so sure about Alex, though. _Dylan said.

_I live in your head. _Alex said._ Anything you know, I know._

_Did you guys hear that voice in my head? _Dylan asked.

_Nope. _Everyone said.

_What did it say? _Luna asked.

_I don't... _Dylan thought for a second. Well, I don't know if "thought" is the right word, since if it was a thought, then the others could hear him. _I'd rather not say._

Before anyone could argue (and before Solana could ask what they were doing), they heard a crash coming from outside. They looked at each other, nodded silently, and slowly walked to the doorway, keeping their noise to a minimum (which was difficult with Solana wearing heels).

_What the hell was that? _Luna asked.

_I don't know, but it didn't sound too friendly. _Dylan said, as he started sensing for mana. He sensed a very large amount of mana outside. He felt that the others did too, but didn't bother questioning how.

_What are we supposed to do? _Luna asked. Dylan thought for a second.

_Tell Solana to stay here. I'm gonna go check it out. You stay with her. _He said.

_Are you kidding me? You think I'm letting you go after that thing alone, whatever it is? _Luna asked. _How much stupider can you get?_

_I've done stupider things. I've ran straight onto a ship filled with like a thousand goons and a superpowered kid who is stronger than me with all the equipment he has. _Dylan said. _On my list of stupid things, this doesn't even make my top 50._

Luna was silent for a bit, before finally saying something. _Alright, fine. But if you get your ass kicked, don't expect for me to stand by and do nothing._

_I don't. _Dylan said, grinning with his real body, as he ran outside to see what the massive mana surge was.

What he saw, was somebody wearing a black robe with a gold trim, with a hood covering their face and their back turned. They were massive, and Dylan could see bits of claw coming from it's sleeves. He wasn't sure if they were a man or a woman, but one thing was for sure. This thing wasn't human.

"What the hell?" Dylan asked.

The robed figure turned itself to face Dylan, and laughed a little bit. It's voice was deep, deeper than the voice in his head when he touched the wall. This is cliché villain deep voice we're talking. "I didn't even feel you sneak up on me. What, are you able to lower your mana to make it almost nonexistent?"

"Not to my knowledge, no." Dylan said.

"Hmmmmmmm..." The robed figure grunted for a while. "I thought that you would be the one I was looking for. I was planning to murder him, and then rip him in half so that devouring his flesh would be much easier."

"That's... Very gruesome." Dylan said. "Why would I let you do that?"

"Either you tell me where I can find Dylan Lunus, or that's what will happen to you in the next few seconds." the figure said, sticking his hooded face in Dylan's. It was too dark to see under it, and it's face was too far to move the hood out of the way. But he DID see a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Well, if you're looking for him, then it looks like I'm gonna get eaten anyways." Dylan said.

"What does that mean?" the figure asked.

"If you haven't figured that out, then you're dumber than you look." Dylan said. "Then again, that's not saying much. Actually, saying it's an understatement wouldn't be saying much. Also, saying that it's an understatement is an understatement."

"You know what? Because I'm a nice guy, I'll give you 10 seconds to tell me where Dylan is before I devour you whole." the figure said.

"THAT'S a nice gesture!?" Dylan asked. "Jeez, you'd think you'd just forget about it and keep questioning me."

"10."

"I didn't even make it impossible to figure out."

"9."

"Why do I have to say this myself?"

"8."

"Ok, you know what? Screw this."

"7."

"Alex, I'm gonna need a sword right now. And I mean a strong sword."

"6."

_Dylan, sorry, but I dulled out all of my sword before I fused with you._

"5."

"Then give me a warhammer. An axe. A machette. I don't care, just give me something!"

"4."

_Alright, fine. Hold on._

"3."

A large rectangular shape suddenly appeared in Dylan's hand.

"2."

Suddenly, a long tube-like shape shot out of one end of the rectangular shape.

"1."

The figure lunged forward at Dylan, head first. Dylan waited until it was within a shorter distance, and then he grabbed the object that appeared in front of him, and whacked the figure with it, sending it flying. When it made contact with a house, Dylan realozed it was his house just before it caved in.

_So, should I run, or wait for him to get up? _Dylan asked.

_Dylan, you know this person... Or, thing, I suppose, could be a real threat. _Blue said. _I'd say none of the above. Go up to him and hit him on the head._

_I might, but I'm gonna need help from someone stronger than the two of you to stop him, even if I used mana overload. _Dylan said.

Suddenly, the debris from when Dylan's house caved in started shaking, and then moving. Dylan looked, and saw the figure starting to stand up. It didn't have any damage on it's robe. No dust, no scratches, nothing.

"That... Was the most pathetic excuse for an 'attack' that I've ever felt." the figure said. "Are you telling me that this is the power of Dylan?"

"Not all of my power, but I don't know how to access my full power on command." Dylan said.

"Hmm..." the figure said, and he looked at the outpost. "Now what's this large amount of mana I'm sensing?"

_Luna, get Solana and yourself out of there as fast as possible. _Dylan said.

_How? The masters turned the ley lines off, and the door leads right to where you are. _Luna said.

"I suppose I'll check it out. It's not like they can stop me." the figure said.

"You'd be surprised." Dylan said, grinning.

"I can smell the doubt in your words." the figure said.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell are you?" Dylan asked. "What kind of living being can SMELL doubt?"

"Hmph." the figure grunted, as he walked to the outpost.

"You kill her, you die." Dylan said.

"Oh, it's a girl, huh?" the figure asked. "And you don't want her harmed... A mate, perhaps?"

DEFINITELY not human. What human uses the word "mate" to describe humans?

"My threat was very much sincere." Dylan said. "Touch her, and you die."

"Well, it seems that I managed to get you to not talk using a bunch of sarcastic comments." the figure said. "You're finally talking serious."

"..." Dylan was silent.

"Let's see if you're true to your word." the figure said, and he rushed towards the outpost, rolled his right sleeve up, which revealed what looked to be an orange-red armored arm with claws on the tip of it's fingers. It struck the ground right in front of the outpost, and a giant red beam shot up from the ground, where it was struck. It was big enough to encompass the entire outpost. And suddenly, Luna's mana vanished when the beam disappeared.

_Dylan? You ok? _Blue asked. _I don't like what happened last time someone messed with Luna._

_What happened last time? _Alex asked.

"You... You... You son of a bitch!" Dylan shouted. Suddenly, his hair started floating, as did his body. Alex's warhammer started glowing blue, and Blue's wings suddenly flew out of Dylan's back. They were larger than usual.

"Oh?" the figure asked, suspicious.

_Ok, this is new. _Blue said. _Even last time he did this, he didn't five off THIS much mana._

_Maybe it's because he's drawing power from 2 people instead of 1? _Alex suggested.

_I have another theory. _Blue said.

Suddenly, Dylan's hair turned silver, as did his eyes. "I will end your life!"

Once his hair and eyes matched Luna's hair and eyes colors, Dylan's gauntlet changed. In the center, where there's usually a dueling symbol, there was instead a crescent moon in front of a solid dark-blue barkground. Like the ring that Luna gave Dylan.

_This... This is the power called "Moon Force". _Luna said.

_Wait, you're alive? _Alex asked. _How?_

_Long story. It can wait. _Luna said.

The figure chuckled. "So, you think that just because you have floating silver hair and eyes, giant dark wings, and a glowing warhammer that you stand a chance against me?"

"..." Dylan was silent. He rushed forward in midair towards the figure, using his warhammer in one hand, and had some sort of energy attack in the other. It was odd, it wasn't any of the 5 civilization's elements, but he could control it.

The figure simply stood there, throwing insult after insult about Dylan's power. However, when Dylan hit him with the warhammer, he coughed up blood. But it wasn't red. It wasn't even white, like it is originally. No, this was black blood.

Dylan morphed the energy he had in his left hand, and turned it into a sword, which he used to cut the figure's left arm.

"Well, it looks like I'm done. Without my arm, I'm as good as finished." the figure said.

"Oh, good." Dylan said, and his hair stopped floating, his warhammer stopped glowing, and his wings shrunk in size. The only thing, was that his hair and eyes stayed silver-colored. "Before you go, tell me everything about you."

"Why would I do that?" the figure asked.

"Are you not important to some sort of orginization?" Dylan asked.

"Oh. You know nothing, do you?" the figure asked. "Well, think of it this way. If it were chess, I would be merely a pawn."

"Wait, so there's more of you guys?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, there is." the figure said. "Oh, and there's one other thing."

"And what's that?" Dylan asked.

The figure extended it's right arm, and the left one started regrowing, similar to how Dylan regrows his limbs. Very similar. Actually, that's exactly what it was like.

"I'm gonna eat you now!" it shouted.

_Luna, I might need a little more mana. Could you supply some? _Dylan asked.

_This is my limit. _Luna said. _It should be enough._

_How are you supplying this much, anyways? _Dylan asked.

_Says the guy who's dating a goddess. _Luna said.

_Yeah, true. _Dylan said. _It'll work._

He rushed towards the figure, after morphing the warhammer into a scythe, but instead of trying to cut the figure itself, he aimed for the robe. He wanted to see his face.

When he reached the robe, however, when he sliced it, the robe kind of morphed around the scythe in a way that's hard to describe.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Dylan asked.

The figure giggled. "That was what you call 'the Wings of Dark Illusion'. When you master control of it, you can turn it into clothes or even disguises."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'master control?'" Dylan asked.

"You know very little." the figure said.

_Blue, maybe you can explain? _Dylan suggested.

_Well, usually you rely on us for support. You need to work on complete control over the artifacts. _Blue said.

_Yeah, she's right. _Alex said. _Every time you use the artifacts, you get slightly more control._

_Really? Elaborate. _Dylan said.

_Did you realize how when you changed your weapon from a warhammer, you didn't need to ask? _Alex asked. _I could sense your attempt, and reacted immediately, unlike the first time, where you didn't even try to do anything yourself._

_Is Blue's artifact more complicated? _Dylan asked.

_Well, all the artifacts have some sort of advantage. Each artifact can be used as a weapon, but they each have their perks. _Alex said. _The 'Weapon of Fiery Cataclysm' is more for assault._

_Where as my 'Wings of Dark Illusion' are used for more of a tactical advantage. _Blue said. _It can be used in a multitude of ways, like spikes, wings, clothes, disguises, even voice changers._

_Wow. _Dylan said. _When would I possibly use that?_

_I don't know, you could use it to sneak in to a base somewhere? _Blue suggested.

_Uh, guys? _Alex said, trying to get their attention. _While we were conversing, the mysterious thing got away._

Dylan looked up, and saw something flying away with the same wings he used with Blue. He assumed it was the same thing that he encountered before. It's robe was gone. It resembled a demon without horns or a tail. It had a blue head, a golden armored body and legs, along with the red right arm and the green right arm, as well as the dark wings

"God damnit." Dylan said.

_Alright, I'm done. Moon Force, off. _Luna said, and Dylan hair and eyes slowly turned back to normal.

After that happened, Luna suddenly dropped from the sky. More specifically, from the moon.

"Hang on, what happened to Solana during that fight?" Dylan asked. "Was she destroyed along with the outpost?"

"I went with Luna." Solana said, coming out from behind Luna. It was just then, when they stood side-by-side, that Dylan saw their resemblance.

"Alright." Dylan said, and he looked at the remains of the outpost. _What am I gonna do about that whole 'Key to the Past' thing now?_

"Hey, Dylan?" Luna asked.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Where are you gonna stay?" Luna asked, pointing at Dylan's caved-in house.

"Yeah, I could've hit that thing somewhere else." Dylan said. "I don't think he was human."

"Ok, 2 questions." Solana said. "Why don't you think that was human? And if it wasn't human, how do you know it's a he?"

Dylan shrugged. "I just had a feeling. There was also the fact that he clearly had a blue head, unlike normal humans."

"And the gender part?" Solana asked. Luna looked at Dylan too, with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know how, I just know." Dylan said.

Luna and Solana looked at each other, shrugged, and both said "ok" at the same time.

"I feel like you two rehearsed that." Dylan said.

"Oh, yeah. The girl I met just today and I both practiced that for an hour yesterday." Luna said, sarcastically.

"You weren't this sarcastic before." Dylan said.

"Yes I was. You just didn't notice." Luna said.

_Why do I say things? _Dylan asked himself. "I'm gonna go. Not home, because... Well, look at it."

"You can stay at my place." Solana said. Luna shot Dylan a very angry look.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." Dylan said. "I'll just go stay with Gabe."

"Gabe? Really?" Solana asked.

"What? He told me I could stay with him." Dylan said.

"True, but my house is closer." Solana said.

"True." Dylan said. "But I made a promise to myself that the only reason I would only stay at a girl's house if it was because I like them."

Solana couldn't argue with that. "Just go."

"It gets a little annoying sometimes." Luna said, as Dylan pulled his phone out.

**Texting**

Dylan: Hey, am I still able to stay at your house tonight?

Gabe: Sure. What changed your mind?

Dylan: Here's a picture

Dylan: Picture message.

Gabe: Looks like you'll be staying for a little longer than one night

Gabe: Also, yoir sister and Ava will have to find somewhere else to stay

Dylan: Speaking of Ava, did you ever find Ava?

Gabe: No, I didn't

Dylan: Hang on, I have to check something

**Back to Dylan**

Dylan walked over to his currently caved-in house.

"Dylan? Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"We couldn't find Ava earlier today." Dylan said. "I'm starting to think she went home already."

"Oh well well, that is a bother." a familiar female voice said. It wasn't Luna's, it wasn't Solana's, and it wasn't Ava's.

"Megaria? Really? Now?" Dylan asked.

"Am I allowed to kick her ass now?" Luna asked.

"I don't see why you'd need permission." Dylan said. "After all, you're a goddess. You outrank me."

"Oh, calm down, you two." Megaria said, in a very seductive tone. Then again, when is her voice NOT seductive.

"What do you want, anyways?" Dylan asked.

"I just wanted to let you know I have your precious Ava." Megaria said.

"Yeah, nice job." Dylan said. "You just captured a girl who's still afraid of Kenina."

"Wasn't Kenina one of her monsters?" Solana asked.

"No, I think it was Shaw'k'naw and Umbra or something like that." Dylan said.

"Well, just thought I'd let you know." Megaria said. "And I'd like my mask back, Dylan."

"That's not happening." Dylan said. "Especially since I can easily overpower you."

At that moment, Dylan's cell phone rang. It was Allie.

"Hey Allie, what's up?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, just thought I'd give you a heads up. A darkness veil breach opened near you." Allie said.

"Near me? How do you know where I am? For all you know, I was captured." Dylan said.

"Yeah, but you weren't." Allie said.

"And how did you know that?" Dylan asked.

"..." Alie was silent.

"You put a tracer on me, didn't you?" Dylan asked.

"Uh... Yeah."Allie said.

"God damnit. I'm gonna have to have Alex burn my enitre body later to disable that thing. Anyways, it's Megaria that came through the breach. She's got Ava." Dylan said.

"You said that as if you were explaining what you put on a sandwich." Allie said. "You know Megaria works for the Choten, right?"

"You see, this is the kind of information I could use BEFORE I fight the weird-haired insane create empress from the darkness civilization." Dylan said. "Seriously, this is, like, the third time."

"Put down that phone and come fight me." Megaria said.

"Can't it wait?" Dylan asked, muting his phone's mic. "I kind of just had a massive fight already that destroyed two buildings, one of them being really important."

"I'm not waiting for that." someone said. It was male this time, and once again, it was familiar.

"Why are all the people that hate me coming here?" Dylan asked, looking at Seto and the Choten, along with Heller, Finger, Jack, and Carny. "What, is there a gathering of the villains?"

"The only people missing are Feral and Killer." Luna said.

"Actually, we showed up a while ago." Feral said, standing on top of a nearby house.

"Wait, why didn't you help me out there?" Dylan asked.

"Because I was confused about something." Feral said.

"We've never seen those things before." Killer added.

"Wait, what!?" Dylan asked. "Do you think it has to do with some time paradox thing?"

"Well, we took that under consideration." Feral said. "And we don't think that that's it."

"Ok, that explains why you're here." Dylan said. "And the rest of you?" Dylan asked, as he hung up his phone.

"One of them attacked me during the last month." Seto said. "Feral was the first one I talked to."

"And like that, you lost me." Dylan said. "Why was the first person you talked to the person who kicked you to the curb the first time you met him?"

"He was acting under my orders." the Choten said. "Look, I would like for us to strike a deal."

"And I wouls strike a deal with the guy who kidnapped me and my girlfriend and imprisoned us on a boat in an ocean in another dimension because...?" Dylan asked.

"Because you clearly struggled out there." the Choten said. "Not to mention, we have Ava."

Dylan looked at Feral. "Why did you accept?"

Feral pointed at Luna, and said "I wanted to keep her safe."

"Me?" Luna asked. "Why would you want to keep me safe?"

"Wait, you haven't told her about me?" Feral said.

"Really? I have a clone who came from the future to kill me, and I can't keep it from people to keep them safe?" Dylan lied. He brought it up, once, before Luna became a goddess in the first place.

"I guess." Feral said. "Anyways, you could keep her safe using this deal."

"And, just so this is established, we will still be rivals during, and after the deal is done?" Dylan asked.

"Well, that depends on how things go." Feral said.

"Alright. Let me hear the deal first." Dylan said.

"Not here." the Choten said. "We need to talk somewhere a little more private."

"Wait, if you care so much about privacy, why wouldn't you try harder to keep me off your ship?" Dylan asked.

"Because I didn't want you off, I wanted you captured." the Choten said. "And don't misunderstand my intentions, I still do."

"That's what you want to say to someone you want to make a deal with." Dylan said.

"If you'd rather, I could have Seto and Feral subdue you." the Choten said. "You two, come as well." he added, pointing at Luna and Solana.

"Just do it." Dylan said, when he noticed them being hesitant. They nodded, and decided to follow Dylan.

**Yeah, because when your mortal enemy decides to make a deal in a completely hidden area, the first thing that comes to mind is "Ya, sure. What can go wrong?"**

**Anyways, review, like, favorite, etc. I could still use ideas for stuff, so either say your ideas in the reviews or PM me, I don't really care. Also, people can still have my characters show up in their stories for a reference, but if you do, give me credit for the characters**


End file.
